Torture For My Sins
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: Being a human, raised by your witch cousin, the only family is your vampire sibling and your cousins things tend to get tense. Dylan, adopted at his family's slaughter at the age of 4, is being raised by a witch, Jeanne, after the Kirkland's saved him from his abusive family. A confused future awaits them. M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Red drops fell to the ground, forming another puddle, smaller than the one that came from the man's body. His neck had been ripped apart and broken. A hand brought itself up to its owners face and wiped the red liquid away as the person stepped closer to a shaking, petrified woman.

Behind the woman, hiding behind a wall, stood, in fear, four year old Dylan Ellis watching his family being attacked by a monster.

"Please, please spare me. I'll give you my son in place of me, yes he's much younger and can serve as a servant." The woman begged, cried, and pointed to the child. The person looked over at Dylan and studied the scared little boy.

"Yer son?" It was a man's voice.

"Yes." The woman smiled. "You can have him in exchange for me, I promise never to tell a soul."

"Lady, ye aren't worth the burden of gettin' blood. What's his name?"

"His names Dylan, so do we have a deal?" The woman let the remark from the man pass.

"Is that yer name lad?" Dylan nodded like crazy, not understanding what his mother was saying. Dylan was crying uncontrollably as he knew what his mother was saying wasn't good news for him. "Tell me, where did ye get such a nasty black eye?"

"He fell on a rock." The woman said.

"I ASKED THE BOY!" The man snapped at the woman, shutting her up. The man looked sincerely at Dylan and the child just pointed to his dead father. "Why'd he hit ye Dylan?"

"He was a drunk." Dylan's mother spoke again.

"JUST SHUT YER TRAP LADY!" The man yelled. "Dylan, why'd he hit ye."

"M-mommy towd him I ate from da garden, but I didn't." Dylan spoke with tears in his eyes.

"Ye are a crooked woman." The woman gulped as the man glared at her. "Dylan, will ye look away for me."

"Uh." Dylan squeaked and ran off behind the wall.

"I hate people like ye, ye don't deserve children."

"Take my son then. He's young and fresh blood for you."

"I don't want his blood, nor do I want yer's."

"Can I leave then?"

"Allister hurry up here, she could alert someone." An Irish man said walking into the house.

"Ah." The woman froze.

"I ain't goin' to eat her." The woman sighed. "But ye aren't livin' neither." The man, Allister, said before blood splashed across the living area.

"Alright, now lets go."

"Wait." Allister said and walked into the bedroom. Dylan was curled up in the corner with his back facing Allister. "Dylan." Allister said and approached the boy. "The bad people are gone."

"Ah." Dylan gasped as he heard the floorboard squeaked.

"Don't be afraid, yer not going to be food or a servant." Dylan looked over his shoulder and shook, seeing Allister behind him. "My name is Allister Kirkland, I want to take ye to a safe place."

"Safe?" Dylan looked up at Allister, he was smiling sweetly at Dylan.

"Yes, I have a friends house ye can stay at. Her husband and her are like me, just not like me. Ye'll be safe, so?"

"Y-you aren't going to bite me?"

"I don't hurt kids, you remind me of my young brother Arthur."

"O-ok, can I caw you big brother Awister."

"Of course ye can." Allister said and bent over. He picked up Dylan, the child shaking like crazy. "Relax." Allister said and rubbed Dylan's back.

"Allister what's taking ye so long." The other man said, walking inside the bedroom.

"Cailean, we have another brother."

"Well, I guess it's alright. What's yer name."

"I'm Dylan." Dylan said and Cailean smiled widely.

"Welcome to the family Dylan. Where are ye going to leave him, we don't have room for a human."

"Jeanne." Cailean mouthed 'Oh' and looked down at Dylan again.

"Hey, he fell asleep. This is the perfect time to run home."

"Let's hurry before Eily gets angry at Arthur's spoiled ness and Peter." Allister said and with that the brothers ran as fast as they could back from where they lived. The Kirkland's lived 400 miles in three villages over. It was a small village with around 45 cottages and a castle belonging to the Kirkland family. Everyone knew the Kirkland family in a 3000 mile radius, the wealthy family with a dark side. No one messed with the Kirkland's, nor did they want to be friends of the family.

There was only one person other than the Kirkland's that lived there and it was a blood relative. Francis and Jeanne Bonnefoy, Francis is cousins with the Kirkland children by their mothers. Allister and Cailean snuck in, shushing each other as they tried to make it to Jeanne's cottage. Jeanne was no human living in a house of vampires, no she was a witch by blood and heart. She was a brave woman, rescuing Francis in broad daylight in front of a mob. Soon after she joined the Kirkland family and helped when Mrs. Kirkland was giving birth to Arthur. Sadly she recently passed away in child birth with Peter, Mr. Kirkland went on a killing spree, not caring about the consequences, and was murdered in front of Allister. Since that day Allister had hated humans who did evil deeds.

The brothers almost reached the cottage when Eily jumped down in front of them. "Where the bloody hell have ye been, Arthur's been worried sick." Allister only smiled.

"I went out for a bite with Cailean, by the way we have a new brother." Allister showed Eily the sleeping Dylan in his arm. Eily sniffed twice and glared worriedly at Allister.

"He's human, this is bad when in a home of vampires." Eily said, but still patted Dylan on the head.

"He's going to live with Jeanne, for his childhood at least." Cailean explained.

"What if Jeanne can't protect him, she has trouble with Francis still."

"Jeanne is Jeanne. She will be able to take care of Dylan while we visit."

"He's so small." Eily said after a few moments of silence.

"His parents starved him and hit him when he ate."

"Poor thing." Eily petted Dylan's head and the child stirred awake.

"Oh." He looked up to see Allister and blinked. "Big brother Awister."

"He is cute, I guess we can take care of him." Dylan turned to see Eily smiling.

"Big sister?" Dylan asked.

"Aw, yes I am. Call me Eily."

"Ewy."

"Pfft." Allister chuckled, but Eily just smacked Allister on the back of his head.

"Yer sleeping with him tonight, so the others don't eat him."

"Alright, sleep over at Jeanne's house."

"YAY!" Dylan yelled and hugged Allister.

"Aw, come on Cailean." Eily showed her twin to the castle. Allister continued to the cottage and knocked when he reached the door. A grunt came from inside and a tired Francis opened the door.

"What is in Cheri?" He muttered as he cleared his eyes.

"Can ye wake Jeanne, I have a favor that's important?"

"I'm already awake." Jeanne's said, pushing Francis aside. "What do you need mon petit?"

"Well I went feeding just a bit ago and…I adopted a human as my little brother. I was wondering if ye could take care of him until he his old enough to live in the castle."

"Of course, it would be like a son."

"Oh no." Francis said and slapped himself in the forehead.

"Alright Dylan." Allister said, letting go a bit of the four year old. "We both are staying tonight."

"That's alright." Jeanne smiled and let Allister in.

"French boy, don't ye even try to hurt him when I leave. If ye hurt my brother than ye will become the object of my revenge." Allister smirked. He went into a spare room and laid down with Dylan. Dylan laid next to Allister and stared at him. "What?" Allister asked after a few moments of silence.

"Night night."

"Him…night night Dylan." Allister fell asleep instantly with the small child in his arms. Dylan stared at Allister before pulling himself up to Allister's face,

"Night night." Dylan said before kissing Allister's nose and collapsed into sleep next to the vampire.

"Big brother wake up." Dylan squeak as he shook Allister.

"Erm, what?"

"Jeanne made breakfast, wake up." Dylan said and Allister sat up.

"What time is it?"

"It's nine big brother." Dylan smiled and jumped off the bed. "COUSIN JEANNE!" Dylan yelled and ran into the woman's arms.

"What's wrong Dylan?"

"HUG!" Dylan yelled and hugged the woman.

"Allister get your ass up." Jeanne say as se walked into the bedroom with Dylan in her arms.

"Hurry big brother or little brother Arthur will eat it." Allister sprung up hearing that name and stomped out of the bedroom. As soon as he saw Arthur he glared.

"Don't ye dare touch my breakfast."

"Then you better bloody sit and eat."

"So lively." Jeanne said. "Oh my did you 'ear about Mrs. Jones, she's expecting twins."

"Really." Francis said from the kitchen.

"Big brother Awister, hug."

"Alright." Allister's said and picked up Dylan. "Your so small."

"Yes, I'm only four." Dylan smiled.

"Older than Arthur in human years."

"How'd you get that black eye Dylan?" Arthur asked.

"I fell."

"That's a nasty black eye for falling."

"I fell on a rock."

"Alright, want to go play outside?"

"YES!" Dylan yelled and grabbed Arthur by the wrist. The human child pulled his younger brother out the door.

"BE CAREFUL YOU BOTH AND STAY IN THE GATES PLEASE!" Jeanne yelled out the door. "Should someone chaperone them?"

"Cai and Eily are on it." Allister said and pointed to the roof.

"Alrighty then." Jeanne went back to the kitchen where Francis was cooking. "You know you're responsible for 'im now." She said loudly enough for any vampire around the house to hear.

"Yes, I know. I'll take care of him and watch him to make sure he stays out of trouble."

"'ow long do you plan to watch 'im. If you get attached to 'im just remember 'e is 'uman and we are different. Dylan will die before us and none of us can change that." The home was silent for a while, the laughter of Arthur and Dylan outside. "There are 'owever many ways to save 'im, isn't there?"

"We ain't turnin' our little brother into a vampire."

"But I may 'ave ways in my spell book."

"Jeanne, don't plan anything." Allister glared.

"'e's a 'uman, a frail being that's going to wither away from disease and age. If I myself fall in love with this young boy that is my cousin I want to save him. It can't be 'elped that I'll care for this boy as its my job, but it's all of yours as well." Jeanne said and went back to cutting up herbs.

"So, what then will you suppose?" Francis asked his wife.

"In my mind I 'ave a potion that I'll make for Dylan. When 'e gets older I will ask 'im if 'e wants it."

"What will you do if something goes wrong?" Cailean asked from the roof.

"In my life of witchcraft nothing 'as ever gone the way it wasn't suppose to. If worse does come I will do anything to protect my cousin. I will never let anything 'appen to Dylan. I will protect the boy with everything I 'ave." Jeanne looked down and brushed the chopped up herbs into a jar.

"BOYS STAY OUT OF THE POISONED OAK!" Eily called warningly and the two young boys ran away from the patch of oak.

"Alright, let's go with yer idea." Allister stood up, not bothering to touch his food, as he was still full from last night. "When he's older we will decide what to do, for now let's just count the days." Allister said before walking out the door and scooping Dylan into his arms. "Let's get ye bathed, dressed, and a hair cut." Allister smiled and carried Dylan into the cottage.

*HETALIA*

It has been eight years since Dylan first came to the Kirkland house and became a Kirkland, still living with Jeanne and Francis. As the year's dragged on it was hard for Dylan to meet his older siblings because they were alway in the mansion (planning party's, doing business, or leaving to feed). Dylan hasn't seen Allister, Cailean, nor Eily in six months now, and he really got depressed. It was lonely, but Jeanne made him feel better since she was always around. Jeanne had taught Dylan witchcraft with Arthur since the younger Kirkland always visited. Jeanne only taught basic spells, refusing that Dylan be unable to cast a simple spell.

Today, however, was different since Jeanne was busy picking herbs she would need she wasn't watching Arthur and Dylan. Dylan had snuck out of her view with Arthur following. Even though Arthur wasn't a human he still had a curious mind like every other boy, so he followed Dylan.

"Come on Arthur. If you don't hurry then we will be caught by Francis or Jeanne." Dylan said, climbing through a hole in the brick gate wall.

"This isn't a good idea, our brothers, sister, and cousins will get made at us." Arthur complained, but still followed Dylan under the gate.

"Jeanne needs a special root of a plant grown in the lake outside this wall. If we can get it for her she will be happy that she won't have to leave the gate, plus brothers and sister won't find out." Dylan explained as the two walked down to the lake front.

"I know you have good intentions, but I can't protect you if we are attacked." Arthur grabbed his big brothers hand for security.

"We will be fine, hunting hasn't started yet, the sun I still peaking from behind the clouds. Lets just hurry so we get back before Jeanne notices." Dylan pulled Arthur down towards the lake. It was frozen over since the winter had started and it hadn't stop snowing for two weeks straight.

"See its frozen over, we couldn't get the root even if we tried."

"Relax, it's probably right there so I'll go look through the ice."

"Don't." Arthur said in a begging voice, but Dylan was already on the ice. He skated a few feet from the lake edge. He carefully kneeled down and dusted away the snow. There was a moment of silence as Dylan searched through the ice. "DO YOU SEE ANYTHING!" Arthur called.

"NO!" Dylan replied.

"JUST WAIT TILL IT WARMS UP AND SEARCH WITH JEANNE! COME ON DYLAN, WE ARE GOING TO GET IN BIG TROUBLE!" Arthur yelled as Dylan carefully stood up.

"FINE, IM COMING!" Dylan yelled back. He took a step and slipped on the ice beneath. Dylan fell forward and smashed through the ice, a massive pile of snow falling with him and covering the escape hole.

"DYLAN!" Arthur yelled and looked through the ice on the edge. "DYLAN!" Arthur yelled again and pounding sounded a few feet away from Arthur. The British child carefully crawled over to the ice the was being pounded on and cleared it of snow. Dylan was beneath the ice, panicked and pounding with all his might. Bubbles floated a he tried to breath or talk.

"DYLAN! WAIT HERE!" Arthur yelled and ran off the ice, up the hill, and crawled under the hole in the wall. "JEANNE…FRANCIS…ALLISTER…CAILEAN…EILY…SOMEONE HELP!" Arthur yelled and Jeanne walked out from the cottage.

"Arthur, what's wrong? Where's Dylan?"

"I-I'm sorry, I should have stopped him." Arthur said very fast.

"Arthur, what's wrong?"

"DYLAN FELL INTO THE LAKE IN FRONT OF THE MANSION!"

"WHAT! WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE GATE?!"

"I-I'm sorry cousin."

"GO GET FRANCIS AND YOUR SIBLINGS!" And with that Jeanne took off to the gate. Arthur ran towards the mansion as fast as his vampire speed could. He had yer's running down his face and his body running out of air fast.

Arthur tore the doors open and ran up to the family study. Immediately Arthur started banging on the door since he knew it would be locked.

"OPEN UP YOU DAMN WANKERS…PLEASE OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR NOW! PLEASE!" Arthur yelled and a few seconds later the door was opened by Cailean.

"We're having an important meeting Arthur, can't ye go play with Dylan?"

"DYLAN FELL IN THE LAKE!" Arthur yelled and had everyone's attention.

"What lake Arthur?" Cailean asked, Arthur hyperventilating.

"THE ONE OUTSIDE THE GATE, I'M SORRY I LET HIM GO!"

"It's alright, show us the way and calm down." Arthur took off, not bothering to listen to his brothers last words. They reached the lake in time to see Jeanne pull Dylan out of the now melted lake.

"DYLAN!" Allister yelled and ran over to the twelve year old.

"Dylan, Dylan sweet heart…wake up." Jeanne said, shaking Dylan back and forth.

"Move Jeanne, I learned this thing call CPR." Allister said and Jeanne moved away from her cousin. "Alright three chest thing and them breath." Allister did as he said and pressed three times on Dylan's chest and then leaned back Dylan's head. Allister pulled Dylan mouth opened and breath three times, each a second long. Allister repeated this act until Dylan finally coughed. The child shot up and through up all the lake water from his lungs. Allister held Dylan up as the twelve year old spit out the remaining water and breathed in and out.

"Ugh." Dylan murmured.

"Thank goodness." Jeanne said, letting the breath she held our into a sigh.

"What the hell happened? Ye were suppose to stay inside ye wall Arthur."

"I'm sorry." Arthur whimpered as people glared at him.

"So why did ye leave the area, ye know the lake is dangerous. Sometimes yer just down right stupid." Arthur was in tears again and backing away from the Kirkland's and Bonnefoy.

"I am severely disappointed Arthur." Jeanne said.

"W-wait its not-t Artie's fault." Dylan said, trying to stand up. "I made him go, he was just being a good brother."

"Why Dylan?" Francis asked.

"Jeanne needed a root from the lake and since it wasn't frozen over she could get it, so I went to get it for her."

"Oh Dylan, I could 'ave gotten that when the ice melted."

"But I wanted to help you."

"Just don't leave the gates alone again."

"Alright. I'm sorry."

"How about we go shopping after the party tomorrow."

"Party?" Dylan asked.

"For Christmas, we decided to celebrate it the 18th this year."

"But the 18th is…no nothing." Dylan said, carefully standing up.

"Dylan dear, walk with me." Jeanne said and took Dylan's hand. "The rest of you, speak to me later." With that Jeanne took Dylan to the gate.

"I'm really sorry cousin." Dylan said as they reached the small cottage.

"What's done is done." Jeanne replied as she walked Dylan towards the herb cabinet. "Dylan, do you know why you are living in Francis and my 'ome instead of with your brothers?"

"Well because I'm not old enough to live with them."

"Partly. Your brothers worry that if you 'urt yourself and they can't save you then you'll be like Peter."

"Who's Peter?"

"Someone I won't talk about. I don't think it's wise to 'ave you this near vampires, as a 'uman you are in danger."

"How come my sibling are vampires and I'm not, I'm a Kirkland."

"Dylan, you are a blessed child. You will always 'ave this place, your siblings, Francis, and I will always put you first. One day you will move out and live with your family in the castle, but for now I need to show you something." Jeanne opened the cabinet and pulled out a small jar of blue liquid. "One day I'll tell you what's special about this jar, it's an important thing for you to know that who ever you are; 'uman, witch, or vampire, we will all love you the way you are.". Jeanne handed the jar to Dylan and he looked at it. He tried to figure what herbs had caused this color, since no other potion he had seen had been this color.

"Cousin Jeanne, I think I'm going to die soon." Dylan said and earned a surprised look from Jeanne.

"Dylan, why do you say that."

"I keep dreaming of fire and crosses. I think I'm going to burn in hell for tarnishing my family's bloodline." Dylan sat the jar to the side and curled up. "God hates me."

"No, no, no cousin." Jeanne kneeled down and hugged the scared Welsh boy. "God loves you, if you want I'll check my books and see what it means…why don't you go dry off before you get a retched disease."

"Alright, I think I'll try that one spell again."

"Good effort and practice makes the witch." Jeanne smiled and bent over to pick up the jar. "Oh." She let out a gasp. Dylan looked up at her as she slowly stood up with her hand on her stomach. "Stomach cramp, I leaned over too far."

"Jeanne, what herbs did you use in that jar?"

"Well some rare ones, and a lot of magic."

"Oh, why?"

"I'll explain that when your older."

"Hmph, I'm going to go change and practice."

"Actually I want you to read the oracles book." Jeanne said. Dylan mumbled and stood up.

"Fine, though can I tell you something that you can keep a secret?"

"Yes, of course."

"I think they forgot about my birthday." Dylan muttered. "They promised to spend all day with me."

"Oh Dylan, of course they forgot. They're so busy, even vampires forget things."

"I guess your right, they weren't going to visit anyway." Dylan blinked away tears in his eyes. "Can I just go to bed."

"Of course, though I haven't made your bed."

"That's fine." Dylan said and dragged himself out of the room.

"Oh boy." Jeanne said and locked the herbs cabinet.


	2. Chapter 2

Torture For My Sins

Chapter 2

"GOOD MORNING SLEEPY 'EAD!" Jeanne yelled as Dylan walked into the kitchen of the cottage.

"Morning cousin." Dylan yawned. His hair was sticking out of the braid he had put in it the night before.

"Today's your big day, we are 'eading to town after I put your 'air into a clean braid."

"Alright…no brothers."

"Not yet today."

"They won't visit, they're celebrating Christmas, without me." Dylan muttered and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Francis is also planning. 'is loss our gain."

"I had that fire dream again, but this time it had blood involved."

"Calm down, this will pass in a few days. Now about town, where are we going."

"I don't care to be honest." Dylan said and a hand patted his head.

"Your at that age aren't you?" Jeanne asked.

"What age?"

"Puberty."

"What's that?" Dylan turns and looks at Jeanne.

"'ormones build, you grow body 'air, your voice gets deeper, and your body began's to create sperm."

"What's that?" Dylan ask. Before Jeanne could answer a group of vampires walked in, with gifts no less.

"Oh. Allister, Cailean, or Francis can answer that question and more." Jeanne said and returned to making breakfast.

"What questions?" Allister asked as he sat down a present in front of Dylan.

"What's sperm?" Allister's eye twitched and he covered Dylan's ears.

"Jeanne, what the hell are you telling my brother?"

"Puberty, 'e is 13 now so that will 'appen soon."

"Well don't tell him that."

"I can still hear you." Dylan said.

"'e's 13, hm." Jeanne said and walked to the herb cabinet. She unlocked the cabinet and pulled out the blue jar. "I think your old enough now?"

"Is that the one potion?" Cailean ask.

"Oui." Jeanne said and sat it down next to the present. "Dylan's old enough to know."

"Yesterday I wasn't." Dylan said, ripping Allister's hands off his head.

"Dylan." Arthur said and shoved a present into Dylan's lap. "Open mine before Allister."

"You little brat." Allister said.

"Breakfast first, Dylan and I 'ave a big day."

"Really, what?"

"I'm taking 'im to his first pagan ritual."

"No ye aren't." Allister said and hugged Dylan. "Ye might like all that black magic, but I don't want Dylan learning that."

"I use good magic and I've been teaching Dylan magic since 'e was eight."

"WHAT! WHY WOULD YE!"

"Because I don't 'ave any children to pass it on my teachings to."

"Plus I wanted her to teach me."

"Why?"

"Because Arthur and I wanted to learn together."

"They are in the same age group and it's a wonderful idea."

"I just don't trust rituals." Allister said.

"It a ritual of religion, it's safe." Jeanne said as she sat down Dylan's breakfast.

"Eat up, then presents, then this blue jar."

"Ok."

"So tell me about your dream, in looking it up in the dream articles, but you aren't detailed enough."

"Dreams?" Allister asked.

"I'll tell you later." Dylan said to Jeanne and she nodded.

"Wait, what was it about?" Allister asked.

"Fairies." Dylan lied.

"Fairies don't exist." Allister sighed.

"I've lost my appetite, sorry cousin."

"That's quite alright, 'ow about you open your presents."

"Ok." Dylan said and opened Arthur's first.

"I had it specially made so you could use it as target practice." Arthur said as Dylan pulled out a doll. The doll had crimson red hair, giant eyebrows, and thin green eyes. A doll of Allister.

"YE DAMN BRAT, I'M GOIN' TO RING YER NECK!" Allister yelled. He went to pull back his fist and punch Arthur, but a hand stopped his arm.

"Behave, it's Dylan's day." Cailean said and handed his present to Dylan. "I hope ye like it." Cailean smiled. "Ye've grow up so fast, it's hard to pick out presents." Dylan smiled and opened the present. Inside was a stuffed sheep and a stuffed dragon. Dylan smiled widely as he held the stuffed animals and Allister doll close. "That is from Eily and me." Cailean said.

"My presents turn." Allister said and grabbed his massive present. "I had a friend of the family do it, who knew Feliciano could paint this during his siesta and eating." Allister explained while Dylan undid the paper around the large object. When Dylan was done he stood and stared at a painting of the Kirkland's. His eyes widened in amazement as he looked from his siblings to himself, then to Francis and Jeanne. He was so happy that he jumped on Allister in a hug.

"I love it. I love everything." Dylan smiled widely. "Thank you." Allister smiled and hugged Dylan back.

"Feli met our mum and dad right, so why aren't they in the painting?" Arthur asked as he looked at the painting.

"This is current moments, since our parents are…gone I had Feli count them out.

"What was mum and dad like?" Dylan asked.

"Uh." Allister let out, stumped. "They were nice, but mum had an awful temper."

"Oh, but they liked me right?"

"Of course they did, ye were the special one of us. They were grateful to have ye." Cailean said.

"How'd they die." The room became uncomfortable and Eily placed a hand on Dylan's head, roughing up his hair.

"That's a touchy subject, so lets change the subject."

"Alright." Dylan pouted. "Is it because I'm human that I can't remember them?"

"Most likely." Jeanne said. "This potion was made just for you Dylan." She said and pushed the blue jar in front of Dylan more.

"Why me?"

"Because you're 'uman and age faster than any of us. This is a little potion I made from the rare roots that I've grown in the garden. It is for you so you will stop aging."

"Oh, why?" Dylan asked, poking the jar.

"Because we want you to stay with us forever, we don't want to put you in a box and bury you. The decisions yours."

"What are the side effects?"

"Well, this is the worst part of this potion. It is not complete yet, it needs vampires blood."

"That doesn't sound bad." Allister said and sat down with Dylan on his lap.

"This is the worst thing, 'e can't just drink the vampires blood once, 'e 'as to drink it once ever month."

"Eh, ye didn't tell us that back when we agreed to this."

"You never asked, so Dylan." Jeanne said, looking at the boy. "You don't have to pick now, but if you want to do this I'd like to start you soon."

"Will it taste good."

"It will be fucking 'orrid, worse than anything else you've drank or eaten before."

"What would happen if I stopped drinking the vampire blood."

"You'll start to age, which around 16 I'll have you do so your 'ormones and puberty set in."

"Hm." Dylan thought.

"You get to choose from which of your siblings blood you want to drink for an eternity."

"I don't like this anymore, not that I don't want Dylan to live with us for the rest of time."

"Ok." Dylan muttered.

"What?" Allister said, shocked.

"I don't want to grow old while you guys stay the age you are now, the only one that will change is Arthur."

"Alright, we will start you tomorrow. Now lets get you bathed and you lot get ready for your party."

"Wait, if ye are sure about this Dylan then I'll be the one to use my blood in the potion." Allister said. Dylan looked up surprised at Allister.

"What?" Arthur said.

"I think it's wise, I'm the least possible person to get tied down in a relationship."

"That is true, ye don't like relationships."

"Wait, one more thing. Allister if you do this Dylan won't be the only one tied to one person for blood. You would 'ave to feed off of Dylan for the rest of 'is extended life."

"WHAT!" Allister yelled along with his older siblings.

"Something in the potion, it ties the blood together. It is kind of painful drinking this brew, it eats its way into your veins and the potion deludes the vampire blood cells so it doesn't change the person."

"I rather it be Allister since I know he can control himself around Dylan." Eily said.

"I trust big brother Allister, so I'm fine with it."

"I guess it is decided." Allister said and picked Dylan up from his lap before standing. "It's just ye and me."

"I didn't know you could carry 13 year olds Allie." Dylan joked.

"It's my mornin' exercise." Allister joked back.

"Hey Allister, do ye sense that?" Cailean asked, Eily and Francis glaring. Arthur was confused with Dylan.

"Yes, Dylan can ye and Jeanne go to Jeanne and Francis' bedroom." Allister glared as sat Dylan down.

"W-Why?"

"Someone's on our land." Allister said and kneeled down. "I'll get ye after we find out who it is, alright." Allister kissed Dylan's forehead before Jeanne grabbed Dylan's hand and pulled him into the bedroom. As soon as the door shut Jeanne curled up with Dylan in the corner. It was quite for a few minutes, just breathing from the two. Jeanne had laid her cloak over Dylan.

"J-Jeanne." Dylan whispered.

"Shuuuu, don't talk yet." Jeanne covered Dylan's mouth. The only sound was that of outside and Jeanne breathing. A few more minutes passed and there was utter silence. Jeanne had removed her hand and held Dylan closer to her. Dylan let his guard down and leaned against Jeanne more, covering in the cloak more.

Suddenly the door was thrown in and a woman's head leaned in. She looked left slowly. When she didn't spot anyone she slowly turned her to the right. Dylan shook in his spot, but he held his arms out a bit to protect Jeanne behind him. Dylan gulped as the woman's eye, that was hidden behind her long black hair, met his eye. Dylan could see a smile play on her face as her whole body entered the room. She slowly took steps towards the duo in the corner. Dylan watched her near them, then he was towering over them. Dylan could now see her face, giving a sigh of relief.

"Mrs. Jones, you gave me a bloody fright." Dylan said and felt relieve.

"I'm sorry dear, I just couldn't wait to see you again, I just jumped the fence an was greeted by your brothers." The woman explained quickly and kneeled down. She swooped Dylan into a hug and whipped him back and forth swiftly. "Happy Birthday Dylan." Mrs. Jones said before releasing him. "Come on Jeanne, I want a hug from you." Dylan moved out of the way and Mrs. Jones hugged the witch,

"Allison you do not look a day over 1000."

"It's all the young blood, you and your magic make you such a young lady."

"It's good to see you Mrs. Jones, but why are you here early?" Dylan asked with a small smile.

"I wanted to have a birthday meeting with my nephew."

"Honestly Mrs. Jones, if you keep saying such people might think you are related to Kirkland blood."

"Your already family to me by soul Dylan."

"How about we get to a roomier place in the house." Jeanne said and stood up with Allison's help. Dylan stood up and together the trio filed out. In the living area was Allister, Cailean, Eily, Mr. Jones, Matthew (The youngest Jones), and Francis.

"Where is Arthur?" Dylan asked as he entered the room.

"Outside, playing with Alfred." Matthew answered.

"Is it ok if I go play with them?"

"Alright, but hurry up so we can get to the ritual on time." Jeanne said and with a nod Dylan was gone, out the door.

Dylan ran towards the garden, knowing Arthur usually sat over there when outside. Dylan made it to the rock Arthur usually sat against and heard a groan. Dylan, confused, walked around the rock and peeked out from the side. Dylan's eyes widened as He saw Arthur with his head thrown back in a mixed look of pleasure and pain. Alfred had Arthur's wrist pinned to the rock and was feeding from Arthur's neck. Dylan blushed and went to look away, but before he could he saw blood run down Arthur's neck, through his shoulder, down the sleeve, and splashed on the ground.

"Ah." Dylan's eyes went wide. '"Please, please spare me. I'll give you my son in place of me, yes he's much younger and can serve as a servant." There was a blood covered woman begging and crying.' Dylan was getting sick as other images hit. '"You can have him in exchange for me, I promise never to tell a soul."' '"so do we have a deal?"' Dylan had long ago fell to the ground, curled up, covered his ears, as a way to stop the voices, and closed his eyes. With his eyes closed, he saw the scene. There was a dead man with his throat ripped open. Dylan turned and saw the bloody woman crying out in fear to a familiar redhead. '"Take my son then. He's young and fresh blood for you."' Dylan tried to reach out to the redhead, but was stopped by more talking. '"I don't want his blood, nor do I want yer's."

"Can I leave then?"

"Allister hurry up here, she could alert someone." An Irish man said walking into the house.

'C-Cai.' Dylan thought.

"Ah." The woman froze.

"I ain't goin' to eat her." The woman sighed. "But ye aren't livin' neither." The man, Allister, said before blood splashed across the living area.' Dylan stared at the bloody walls and shook.

"Dylan…Dylan." Allister called as he shook Dylan. Dylan opened his eyes to see Allister, Arthur, Alfred, Matthew. "Oh thank god, are ye ok? Ye fainted."

"I did?" Dylan asked. With a nod from Allister Dylan sprang up and hugged his older brother. "A-Allister, d-did you ever take me on one of your hunts."

"All of ye go inside, Dylan and I need to speak in private." With a nod the young children ran to the cottage. "No I never took you on a hunt."

"So…I was just dreaming, the whole thing."

"Did ye have a nightmare?"

"Yes." Dylan said and hugged his brother. "The woman was so mean, she tried to use her son as an scapegoat."

"How so?"

"You were going to kill her, she offered her son to you. Then she-you…." Dylan shut his mouth and fell silent. Allister on the other hand hugged his little brother, knowing what he had remember.

"It's ok, it was only a nightmare." Allister said and lifted Dylan up. "Come on, time for yer bath."

"You wouldn't take a deal like that ever, right."

"Of course not, come on." Allister carried Dylan back to the cottage, everyone a little worried about Dylan.

"Dylan are ye alright?" Eily asked as Allister passed by.

"I am fine." Dylan said and was carried to the bathroom.

"Now get a bath and be a good boy at the ritual. I don't want to hear ye tried to someone from hell or I'll kick yer ass from one end of this country to the next." Allister said before laying Dylan on the ground and closing the door. Dylan sighed and slowly undressed. He looked into the thing known as a mirror and stared at his many scars. He never remembered where they came from, those of cuts from unknown objects. With another sigh Dylan finished undressing and climbed into the cold tub of water.

From what Dylan heard from Arthur the vampire siblings had hot water baths in the castle. It was easy to say that Dylan didn't like it. They were hardly a family when the brothers and Eily didn't visit. Dylan sighed again and began cleaning his body with the herb made soap of Jeanne's. Dylan sat in the freezing wooden tube just think of his dream when his deep thoughts were interrupted by a knock.

"Dylan are ye ok? Yer taking a long time in there." Allister called from behind the door.

"Yes. I'm done, I'll be out in a minute." Dylan said and stood up in the tub. Dylan went to reach for his towel when Allister walked into the bathroom. Dylan blushed and turned around. "Excuse me, I'm still naked."

"Relax, we are brothers. I changed yer diapers and dressed ye, didn't I."

"Yes, but I am still embarrassed."

"Of what?"

"My body." Dylan muttered and grabbed the towel. He wrapped it around the entirety of his front torso.

"I don't understand ye about that, but I got ye clothes." Allister said and hung the suit on a wooden beam. "Something nice for ye." He smiled and walked over to Dylan. "Have a nice birthday, my wee brother." Allister smiled and kissed Dylan's forehead before he got to his feet and walked out.

"Hm." Dylan pouted before grabbing his undergarments. Around 10 minutes later Dylan had been fully dressed and out of the bathroom. The only one in the living area was Jeanne, who was dressed up as well.

"You look so 'andsome, so much like your brothers. Well, shall we go." Jeanne smiled and hopped up from her seat. She snatched Dylan's hand and led him out of the house. "Alright, we need to do a little shopping." Jeanne said and pulled Dylan over to a shop.

"Stay here." Jeanne said before my walking into the store.

"Excuse me." Someone said behind Dylan. The young teen turned and was met with an older male. He didn't seem too old compared to Dylan, but what stood out to Dylan was the blue hair. Dylan had never seen such a strange color of hair before. "Do you know where the Kirkland mansion is?"

"Oh, are you one of Allister's or Cailean friends?"

"Uh, yes. Might I ask how such a young boy knows of them?"

"Well I am a Kirkland. Second youngest, Dylan Kirkland. Please to meet you…"

"Thomas." The blue haired teenager said. "You are a human though."

"Yes, the odd ball of the family. I guess it's rare."

"I understand that plenty." Thomas said.

"So, which of my brothers or sister are you friends with."

"Hm, Cailean." Thomas said.

"If your going to the party your a bit too early, why not come to the pagan ritual with cousin Jeanne and me."

"A witch." Thomas whispered.

"I'm not, but cousin refuses to believe I'm simply a human. She's also talks to spirits of dead people, they told her I was a special person."

"A-alright, I guess I can spend some time out before going to the party."

"Dylan, who's this?" Jeanne asked as she walked out with a bag of things in her hand.

"Thomas, he is a friend of Cailean's."

"Oh, it's lovely to meet you." Jeanne brought up her hand that didn't have the groceries in them. Thomas smiled and shook Jeanne's hand.

"Please to meet you mam."

"Cousin can he join us at the church?" Dylan asked.

"I guess 'e can join, if 'e doesn't tell anyone."

"No worries mam." Thomas said and with that the trio headed towards the abandoned church ground.

"I'm so glad you made another friend Dylan, zis time 'e isn't a family friend."

"Ha ha." Dylan laughed and ran up to Jeanne. "How about you teach me a friendship spell, then I'll have all the friends in the world."

"That would only end in blood shed Dylan. Envy is a sin, remember that."

"I know." Dylan smiled and walked in silence for the rest of the trip. When they finally stopped it was late in the afternoon when the trio reached the abandoned church on the outskirts of the village. Jeanne led the younger boys into the church and to the alter where a group of men and women stood, setting up object needed go the ritual.

"Jeanne, it's been forever since I last saw you." A woman said as Jeanne place the jars she had bought in the store in front of varies people.

"A 'undred years isn't too long."

"Are those your children?"

"'eavens no, zat is my cousin Dylan. I married around a century ago, Francis Bonnefoy."

"As in the vampire Bonnefoy's?"

"Yes."

"So this young Dylan a Kirkland, am I correct."

"Yep." Dylan smiled.

"That's nice how old are you?"

"Thirteen today mam." Dylan's smile never faded.

"Dylan is different, he's human."

"Is he adopted?"

"Nope, just unique."

"Have you had the high witch check for anything not human?"

"High witch?" Dylan asked.

"No, it's no one Dylan."

"Alright."

"Can you both go sit and watch?" Jeanne smiled and slowly Dylan and Thomas sat in isle of benches.

"Welcome everyone, please stand on the circle with your jars, also have someone you pray for in mind." The chief of the staff said.

For the next hour and a half the duo sat waiting for the ritual to finish. For the longest time it was silent until chanting began. At the end of ritual Jeanne packed up the jars as the other witches chatted.

"Cousin." Dylan said as he ran toward Jeanne. Jeanne turned just as Dylan tripped and fell against her.

"Do be careful." She said and helped Dylan stand. Dylan had a hand land on Jeanne's stomach when he fell and he had yet to take it off.

"Jeanne, what is that?" Dylan asked and moved around her stomach. "Jeanne, I feel the thumping of a heart. Cousin, are you with child?" Dylan asked as Jeanne stuttered.

"Dylan you need to stop talking right now." Jeanne said and dragged Dylan out of the church by his wrist. Thomas grabbed the jars and ran after the duo.

Outside Jeanne was scolding Dylan, who only managed a pokerface.

"You must never tell anyone, especially Francis and your siblings."

"Why cousin, this is wonderful that your expecting."

"I am not some delicate flower that needs to be taken care of, when I get bigger than I'll allow people to care for me."

"Alright." Dylan smiled.

"I was thinking of you to name him or her." Jeanne said.

"Oh really?"

"Oui, Mon Cheri is a good cousin so it would be an honor."

"Mrs. Jeanne, you forgot your jars." Thomas said as he walked out of the church.

"Oh oui, thank you. Shall we escort you to the party."

"Oh thank you." Thomas smiled and handed the bag to Jeanne.

"Hey Thomas, lets talk." Dylan said as Thomas walked ahead of the cousins. Dylan ran up behind Thomas and reached out to grab the older ones hand. Once his fingers slid against Thomas' hand he was surrounded by a familiar pale room. Dylan sat against the wall and looked up to see Cailean.

"Ye misunderstand everything." Cailean smirked, his eyes glowing red as he looked down at Dylan. Suddenly Dylan's chest tightened and he had trouble getting air to his lungs. "How about I help ye understand, human." Cailean kneeled down and smirked at Dylan's agony.

He shook as he sprung up in his bed and breathed deeply. Jeanne sat next to him with a worried look.

"You fainted again, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, just another nightmare cousin." Dylan asked.

"I'm 'aving the 'igh witch check you tomorrow, to see what's causing these night terrors."

"A-Alright, don't tell my brothers."

"Don't worry I won't."

"I'll make you a little potion to clean away those for now." Jeanne said before exiting the small bedroom. Soon Jeanne returned with a glass full of purple liquid. "Drink this and go back to bed." Jeanne said before Dylan took the glass and downed it in on drink. Jeanne took the glass back and waited till Dylan fell asleep again.

Thomas had been shown into the castle by Jeanne and managed his way around the crowd. He had soon spotted the brothers and Eily talking with one another. He watched as others came to talk to them, or asked for dances. Men and woman alike asking the brothers and sister.

"I heard Dylan fainted again, on the way back from the ritual." Eily said.

"Should we send for a doctor?" Cailean asked.

"No, he will be find with Jeanne around to take care of him." Allister said as he watched Arthur dance with Alfred, making sure nothing like earlier happened again.

"I'm going to go look around for those papers that Jeanne sent in."

"Alright." Eily and Allister said before Cailean waved goodbye and headed upstairs. Thomas saw an opportunity and took, following Cailean up the stairs. Thomas stayed a good distance behind Cailean as the older man didn't notice his stalker.

As Thomas reached the doorway to Cailean's room Cailean had already busied himself in the pile of papers. Thomas silently breathed out nervously before pulling a gun from the holster under his jacket. He stepped into the doorway, pushed the door open, and held up the gun. Cailean turned when he sensed the other person in the room. He was met with the sight of a shaking boy, holding a gun in his hands

"Oh, hello. May I ask what that gun is doing in the hands of a young boy."

"S-shut it vampire." Thomas stuttered.

"How'd a human get into an all vampire party? Better question is why ye are pointing a gun at a stranger."

"Revenge for the lose of my people, you blood driven monsters."

"Well that's not very nice." Cailean said, not scared to walk forwards to where Thomas stood. Thomas was shaking horribly and scare for his life as Cailean approached him. When Cailean stopped in front of Thomas he grabbed the gun and smiled. "Let's sit this down over here and chat." Thomas let the gun be taken away before he realized what he was doing. Cailean sat the gun on the desk and place his hand on Thomas' shoulders. Cailean led the teenager to his bed and sat him down on the soft sheets, and joined Thomas a few seconds later.

"So…who are ye?" Thomas didn't reply at first and only shook. Cailean put his hand on Thomas' shoulder again and smiled. "Ye should not worry. I do not plan to hurt or eat ye. I'm Cailean Kirkland."

"I-I know who you are." Thomas whispered. "I-I'm Thomas Johnson." Cailean smiled.

"So Thomas, why did you have a gun?"

"To kill you and your murdering family." Thomas glared.

"My family are not murders." Cailean glared.

"They kill people, people who have done nothing to your family." Thomas said, but noticed the glaring red eyes. Thomas jumped off the bed and backed into the wall. When Cailean stood up, Thomas slid to the floor. The young Brit was crying fear and getting no air to his lungs. Cailean walked closer to Thomas, causing Thomas to start hyperventilating.

"Ye misunderstand everything." Cailean smirked, his eyes glowing red as he looked down at Thomas. Thomas' chest tightened even more and he had trouble getting any air to his lungs. "How about I help ye understand, human." Cailean kneeled down and smirked at Thomas' agony.

"I-I'm sorry." Thomas muttered as Cailean bent close to Thomas. Thomas shut his eyes, unable to bear seeing Cailean's eyes anymore. Thomas felt hot breath on his ear and blushed. Cailean chuckled and whispered into Thomas' ear.

"Kidding, I'm not mad at ye." Cailean said and backed away.

"S-stop teasing me, if you are going to kill me then do so."

"Ye didn't hurt anyone, yer just scared."

"W-what do you mean."

"Yer too innocent for my taste." Cailean sat with his legs crossed and stared with a smile. "But unfortunately ye don't get to go home."

"WHY?!" Thomas yelled.

"Because I've taken a liking to ye." Cailean said and leaned forward. "Yer blue hair catches my eye, such a unique color, most likely for a unique person." Cailean said and leaned against Thomas' neck.

"Eh." Thomas flinched.

"Don't worry, I won't bite ye." Cailean said and laid against Thomas.

"Eh."

"So tell me about yer family." Cailean asked.

"No." Thomas said.

"Did ye come after me because of them."

Silence.

"So it is because of them." Cailean said.

"They hate your family, I wanted to make them proud of me by killing you, but I'm just a pussy." Thomas didn't stop the tears falling down his face.

"Hey now." Cailean sat up. "No crying in this house."

"Sh-shut up." Thomas muttered then gasped as a hand wiped off his face. "D-DON'T TOUCH ME Y-YOU DAMNED MONSTER!" Thomas yelled and slapped Cailean's hand away. Cailean immediately rebound and slammed Thomas against the wall, pinning him in place. "AH!" Thomas let out in shock and pain.

"I have been nice to ye this whole time, but I will get nasty if ye don't shut yer trap." Cailean said and immediately regretted it as Thomas cried harder.

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM A DAMN VAMPIRE!"

"THAT'S IT!" Cailean forced Thomas head back and leaned toward Thomas neck. Cailean opened his mouth wide around the pale neck and Thomas shuttered in fear. There was a long, silent pause, except for Thomas' whimpering, before Cailean pulled away from Thomas' neck and shutting his mouth. Thomas was bawling his eyes out through closed eyes and whispering apologies. Cailean had yet to remove his hands until now and then he backed away. Thomas opened his eyes and stared fear at the vampire in front of him.

"I never will bite ye like this Mr. Johnson, please forgive my outbreak."

"Don't." Thomas muttered.

"Oh." Cailean looked confusingly at Thomas.

"Don't call me that, just call me you or Thomas."

"Alright then, so will you forgive me Tommy."

"Thomas. I-it should be the other way around. Please forgive me for trying to kill you." Thomas said and with a smiled came a kiss on the cheek by Cailean.

"If ye want I'll take ye home tomorrow, Ye can stay in my room tonight."

"NO!" Thomas shouted. Cailean jumped a little.

"P-please don't. I'm a failure, they won't want me. I am nothing but a burden, please don't take me back there."

"Well I not there then where."

"I don't have anyone who wants me, I can stay here and serve you. I can clean and feed you, I'll do whatever you ask."

"Then may I suggest a day of us?"

"Um, if you truly want." Thomas said and Cailean hugged him.

"I want ye to tell me a story, the one of ye."

"I rather not, but tell me, as these days of us happen will we bed together at all."

"Maybe a few times, that shouldn't be a problem correct."

"No, it's just I've never been in bed with another." Thomas blushed deeply.

"W-Well that seems to be a problem to ye. How about we just get ye bathed and to bed." Cailean stood up and stretched for a few seconds. When he was done he bent over and picked Thomas up bridal style.

"Alright. Are you going to j-join." Thomas stuttered.

"Later, I'll tell my siblings the situation. I'll lock my door so no one gets in while yer asleep." Cailean said and laid Thomas in the bed. He covered the younger boy with the heavy blankets and waited till he dozed off. Once Thomas did fall asleep Cailean snuck out of the room, shutting and locking the door.

*HETALIA*

A field of fire surrounded Dylan from below. Dylan was constrained to something as he tried to move out of the flames grasp. He heard voice below, as well as laughter. Dylan tried to look past but only found it impossible a the flames grew closer and closer.

No, they weren't getting closer, Dylan was. Dylan was falling into the flames. As he got closer and farther from clean air Dylan began screaming. He closed his eyes and waited to be burned alive, yet he hit the wooden floor. Dylan opened his closed eyes and stared up at the two figures in front of him.

One was Allister, the other was the dead man on the floor from before. This was the scariest moment Dylan had watched in his life. He watched as Cailean tore the mans throat out and drank the blood flooding out. Dylan couldn't look away from the blood all around the house to the new corpse Dylan's brother had left on the ground. Dylan blink three time in a row until he was in the flames again. Dylan felt his skin being singed but he couldn't scream. A sudden, bloody scream tore through the air.

"DYLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Jeanne's voice resounded through the crowd.

Dylan sprang up in a cold sweat, looking around at his cabin room. He breath led in once and released. The house was quiet as Dylan thought of the horrid dream he had. He breathed in again, but instead of breathing out he screamed.

"JEANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The blood curtailing scream ranges from the house to the castle. Allister heard the scream once and ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Torture For My Sins

Chapter 3

Allister ripped open the cottage door and ran into Dylan's bedroom. Dylan was huddled into Jeanne's arms, crying. Francis was patting the younger boys head, trying to comfort him from the night terror. Allister ran over and sat down on the bed. Jeanne released Dylan and the young teen hugged the older.

"What happen?" Allister said as his siblings marched into the cottage.

"Ngh." Dylan gritted his teeth and shook his head no.

"Dylan, listen to me. What 'appened, tell me?" Jeanne said, rubbing Dylan's shoulder. "What 'appened?"

"There was fire, lots of it. I was bound to something and I couldn't get free. There were people laughing and talking below, but I only saw flames. Then what I was tied to broke and I fell into a house. T-there was blood and-." Dylan shut up and cried into Allister's chest.

"What else 'appened?" Jeanne asked.

"No." Dylan said.

"Dylan." Jeanne tried to push Dylan a little farther.

"Hey stop pushing him, if that's all he can say then leave him alone." Allister said and held Dylan close.

"Alright. I'll get the 'igh witch to come and look at you."

"No need to, I heard the scream and came to see vhat happened." A woman said as she walked into the house.

"Oh thank you for coming. Dylan 'ere 'as been plagued with night terrors for a whole now, this is the first time 'e's woken up screaming."

"I see."

"Can you possibly see what's wrong with 'im?"

"Of course." The woman said and walked toward Allister and Dylan. Allister glared at the woman until Jeanne smacked him across the head. "This vill not hurt a bit." The woman held out a hand and brushed  
Dylan's bangs out of his face. Dylan looked at the woman. His eyes where full of tears and they slid down his face. "Can you finish telling me the dream?"

"N-no." Dylan said and snuggled into Allister. Allister raised a hand up and blocked his brothers face from the woman.

"Don't force him."

"Allister let 're do 'er duty." Jeanne said.

"Well I don't want her hurting my brother." Allister glared at Jeanne who returned it.

"Ye both need to settle down now." Eily said.

"Oui, you both are acting like zis is your choice, it isn't." Francis said.

"I-I need some fresh air." Dylan said and stood up. He slumped over and sadly walked toward the door.

"Dylan let me come vith you." The High Witch said and Dylan nodded slowly. Dylan exited the house and walked to a pile of stacked rocks over a pond. He climbed up two rocks and sat over the pond. He looked over to the castle, the party still going on. Below Dylan the High Witch smiled up at him. She reached up and touched Dylan's hand, gaining the Welsh boys attention and she smiled up at him gently.

"Let's talk little by little about that nightmare."

"I don't want to."

"And vhy is that?" The High Witch asked.

"Because of what happened."

"Did it scare you?"

"A little."

"Can you tell me vhat happened or the people in it."

"A man was having his throat ripped out." Dylan shook.

"By vho?" The Witch asked.

"It was in the same house as the woman who blew up." Dylan avoided the last question, but it didn't stop the high witch.

"By vho?" Dylan took away his hand and looked down at the High Witch.

"Out of everything you ask me and expect an answer for-." Dylan teared up. "Don't make me answer that." Dylan broke out into tears and curled up.

"Are they here? Are they part of your family." Dylan never did answer her question, instead she walked around to to the edge of the rock stack and climbed up the rocks. She sat down next to Dylan and pulled him into a hug. "I see. Vhat else did you dream of, it vas fire right?"

"Gods going to punish me for my sins, sending me to burn in hell for all eternity."

"Vhy vould god do such a thing?" The Witch said as she patted Dylan's back.

"I tainted my family blood with being a pathetic human." Dylan cried.

"Don't be silly, god vouldn't send you to hell for that. Can you give me your hand?" She half asked half told Dylan to do. Nonetheless Dylan agreed by handing her his hand. "Vatch my eyes only and nothing else." She squeezed Dylan's hand between hers and stared Dylan in the eyes. "Tell me vhat happens." She told Dylan right before he fell on her." The High Witch kept Dylan's hand clenched tightly in between her's and closed her eyes. A sudden sharp pain shot through Dylan's body and the young teen fell against the Witch.

"Vhat happened?" She asked and squeezed Dylan's hand.

"I-it hurts." Dylan muttered and his body tensed up.

"Vhat hurts?"

"The damn pain in my fucking body." Dylan said and was forced to sit up.

"Look me in the eyes right now." The Witch said and Dylan forced his eyes up to hers. She studied Dylan's eyes and nothing else. Dylan had tears in his eyes again, but didn't get a chance to shed them because the pain stopped. Soon After the Witch looked up at the starry sky.

"Oh my, that vas a surprise." The Witch didn't look at Dylan, her eyes staying on the sky.

"What?" Dylan asked as he wiped his tears.

"Shall we take you back to bed, or would you rather tell me who killed those people."

"No, never."

"Why? Are you scared?"

"No, they're my family. I love them too much." Dylan said and climbed down from the rocks.

"Alright."

"Listen, my family is not a bunch of murderers, sure they kill people but those people abuse or kill people."

"Vhat happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a human, so vhere did you come from."

"I'm a Kirkland, nothing else." Dylan confusingly said.

"I have never heard of a human born into a pure bloodline of vampires. The choice is that your mother bed vith another of human race or you are plainly adopted." The Witch said.

"I am a Kirkland, my DNA is different so I didn't get any vampire genes." Dylan said as he walked away.

"That is not possible, and if a vitch tells you then it is true. Listen right now. You are not a Kirkland. Kirkland's are pure blooded, you are a pure blooded human, that does not happen."

"SHUT UP!" Dylan yelled and ran toward the cottage in tears.

"Cai, I smell human on ye." Eily said.

"Yes, that's my boyfriend."

"WHAT!" Allister yelled.

"Is it Mr. Thomas?" Jeanne asked.

"Yes it is, how do ye know Thomas?"

"'e said you invited 'im to the party. Dylan and Thomas were so friendly with each other despite the age difference."

"Being human helps." Eily said.

"SHUT UP!" A yell came from the outside and soon after Dylan ran into the cottage crying. He immediately ran into Allister, hugging his big brother.

"D-Dylan, what's the matter?" Allister asked, shocked.

"She's a liar, she's a liar." Dylan repeated as he snuggled into his older brother for comfort. Just then the High Witch walked in and Allister glared with his canines bared.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YE SAY TO HIM!"

"I told him the truth, he isn't a Kirkland by blood and he knows it."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, OF COURSE DYLAN IS MY BROTHER!" Arthur yelled. "YOUR WRONG, GOT THAT!"

"I know for a fact that he is not related to you at all, he is a human vith a gift and that is all."

"What is 'is gift?" Jeanne asked.

"Dylan is a clairvoyant, very interesting for a him. I vould like to study and teach him how to read his visions."

"NO! GET OUT OF OUR GATES! IF YE EVER TRY ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN I'LL TEAR YER HEAD OFF!" Allister yelled as he kneeled down and held Dylan.

"Lizzy, I think it is wise to go before Allister gets violent. I'll watch and teach Dylan whatever 'e needs to know." Jeanne said.

"Alright then." The High Witch, Lizzy, said before turning to leave. "Just give him some closure about vho he really is."

"I-I'M A KIRKLAND!" Dylan yelled into Allister's shoulder.

"Ye heard him." Allister said.

"You better tell him or I vill."

"Shut up." Dylan said.

"Don't ever vonder vhy your parents are gone and you don't remember."

"They're dead." Dylan stated.

"How?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't know." Dylan said.

"Don't ye dare." Eily said as she bared her fangs.

"Lizzy please don't." Jeanne said.

"H-How?" Dylan asked.

"The Kirkland's died from something you don't need to know. Your real parents vere torn to pieces by Allister, you've had that vision many times correct."

"Shut up."

"Dylan is that true?" Allister asked, a little guilty. Dylan looked up with tears pouring from Dylan's eyes.

"D-don't hate me."

"Never lad." Allister said. "Don't hate me." Allister said and hugged Dylan tightly.

"I-is it true then, I'm not really your brother?" Allister looked at his other sibling and his cousins for help, but only shrugs.

"Responsibility." Jeanne said.

"Yes, it's true. I'm not your biological brother." Allister watched as Dylan's face turned to devastation. "But that doesn't mean yer not my brother."

"I-I feel like an intruder." Dylan said.

"No, don't." Allister said, kissing Dylan's forehead. "Yer still a Kirkland, yer still our brother."

"They must have done something bad, you only kill bad people." Dylan said still in Allister's hold.

"They hurt ye, abuse ye and didn't care what happened to ye. I killed them to protect ye."

"All these scars are from them then." Dylan said and looked down his shirt.

"Yes."

"Dylan ye have to understand we did this for the best." Eily said.

"I-I know and I'm thankful." Dylan pulled away from Allister. "Can you tell me more."

"How about we take ye to the castle tonight for sleep, we can talk there." Allister said and scooped Dylan up bridal style.

"Okay." Dylan said and hid his face in the crook of Allister neck.

"If you're taking 'im to the castle then 'ere." Jeanne said and handed Cailean the stuffed sheep and dragon from yesterday.

"He likes to sleep with them." Eily said and smiled, taking the stuffed animals.

"Oui, take good care of 'im." Jeanne said and patted Dylan's head.

"Of course I will." Allister said and took a few steps before Dylan grabbed Jeanne's sleeve,

"Wait." Dylan said and looked up at Jeanne. Allister stopped and looked at his brother. "What's a clairvoyant?"

"It is someone who 'as visions of the future." Jeanne explained and tears came to Dylan's eyes once again.

"S-so I really am going to die."

"What?" Allister asked, staring at Dylan.

"I'm going to burn to death in a fire." Dylan said and hugged Allister.

"YOU DON'T 'AVE TO WORRY DYLAN BECAUSE COUSIN WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU!" Jeanne yelled thus causing Dylan to look up. "I promised to put you before me, if you're going to die then I'll be first." Jeanne smiled and placed a hand on Dylan's arm. "Don't worry, alright." Jeanne smiled before removing her hand. Dylan shook his head and his in Allister's shoulder.

"Allister make sure you get out tonight, your last night of freedom."

"Yes, I'll go when Dylan's asleep." Allister said and walked toward the door. As he came close to Liz Allister glared and pushed her out of the way.

"I'll talk to you later Dylan." Liz said and Allister turned with a mightier glare.

"The fuck ye will."

"I should go check on Thomas, if he isn't still asleep then he's probably bored."

"Mr. Thomas…is a weird one." Dylan said.

"I think he's…unique in some cases." Cailean said.

"Just be careful or ye will split him in two." Allister said.

"I'm sure he can take it rough." Cailean said as he walked toward the door.

"He is human." Eily said as the siblings left the house.

"Ye never know if he likes it rough." Arthur said out of the blue. The older siblings turned and realized that they had been talking like this in front of a 12 and 13 year old and shut up immediately.

"Can I play with Thomas when we get there?" Dylan asked.

"Only if Tom wants to."

"Cai, are ye hungry too."

"Yes, I'll go with ye tonight."

"So how'd you and Thomas meet?" Dylan asked.

"Well in my room tonight."

"No, I mean the first time." Dylan patted Allister's shoulders.

"I know, I just met him tonight. He lied to ye and Jeanne, but it's alright. He's just a scared boy, but he's also nice one." Cailean said.

"I like his unique hair color." Dylan smiled.

"I as well." Cailean smiled and the siblings continued walking until they reached the castle. When they entered Arthur immediately ran to Alfred leaning against the pillar. Alfred smiled and stood straight when he spotted Arthur running toward. Alfred held out a hand and bowed. Arthur grabbed the hand offered and Alfred kissed the back of Arthur's hand. From then on Alfred led Arthur to the dance floor. Allister and Cailean excused themselves from Eily, who went to join the party, and went upstairs. Cailean was basically running up them and disappeared into the hallway above. When Allister reached the top he saw Cailean knocking lightly on the room door. No answer came so Cailean reached into his pocket and pulled out his bedroom key. He put the key in the keyhole and turned it until a click was heard. As soon as the click came Cailean slowly pushed on the door open and notice the blue hair in the bed. Cailean walked in and shut the door before quietly walking over to the teenager. Cailean looked down at Thomas, watching the teenager breath in and out. After a minute of staring Cailean sat down next to the teenager and carefully ran his hand through Thomas hair. The Brit moan and stirred but did not wake and Cailean withdrew his hand. Cailean stood and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a night shirt for Thomas and walked back toward the bed. Cailean laid the shirt off to the side and uncovered Thomas. Thomas shivered from the night air blowing in from the open window. Cailean tried to carefully unbutton Thomas' party clothes, but only managed to get the first few buttons undone before Thomas shifted from slumber. The tired teenager looked up at the surprised Irish man then followed his arms to his hand. Immediately realization hit Thomas and he shot up scared.

"I-If you're hungry then wake me up before you try anything." Thomas curled up protectively and shook. Cailean noticing that he was trying to hold back.

"I wasn't going to feed on ye, I was changing ye into a sleeping shirt of mine." Thomas blushed at Cailean and slowly uncurled in embarrassment.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry for thinking so." Thomas whispered.

"I would have done the same, but I don't need yer blood tonight. Tonight I have a cruel woman to make a visit."

"EH!" Thomas gasped and covered his eyes.

"What?" Cailean said and looked over to the mirror. His eyes were a crimson color instead of their normal emerald. "Oh, don't be scared Thomas." Cailean said and leaned forward.

"EH!" Thomas gasped again and started to cry, before he was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Don't be scared, don't worry, I have it under control." Cailean explained as he ran his hand through Thomas' hair.

"I-I told you that my blood is yours, so why are you going to go kill someone."

"This woman drowned her daughter, I'm not letting her live on."

"What? Why would she-?"

"Because she wanted to." Cailean said and they sat in silence for a few seconds. Cailean let Thomas lean against him as he stroked a piece of Thomas' hair.

"So…your serious about not killing me?"

"Yes…ye can trust me Tommy, I take care of my mates." Cailean smiled. Suddenly Thomas stuck his finger in Cailean's face.

"I can trust you if you can hold back."

"I'm not biting yer finger."

"Do it, I mean well. I want to know how it feels and what I taste like."

"Thomas."

"I tried to kill you, it's the least I can do." Cailean looked down at the red cheeked Brit and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. With a frown on his face, Cailean took Thomas' hand into his and brought it closer to his mouth. Thomas watched with begging eyes, thus causing a groan from Cailean.

"I am sorry if it hurts." Cailean said before putting the finger into his mouth. Thomas felt his finger being licked and shuddered a bit. Cailean looked at the scared teenager and felt sorry that he was doing this, but he shoved it off to the side and pricked the top of Thomas' finger. Cailean saw Thomas flinch so he ran his tongue across the hole so it would heal. At first it was a good idea, until Cailean taste the blood. In a moment Cailean was sucking the blood out of Thomas' finger at a remarkable speed.

"S-stop, C-Cai." Thomas yanked on his hand, trying to free it, but Cailean managed to keep it in his hold. "Stop it." Thomas said and tried to free his hand again. "I said STOP!" Thomas yelled and slapped Cailean across the face with his other hand.

"Ow." Cailean said as Thomas shook.

"C-control my ass." Thomas said and held his hand.

"What, did I black out?" Cailean asked.

"Fuck yes, you scared me." Thomas said.

"I-I'm sorry." Cailean said and pulled Thomas into another hug.

"S-so was my blood any good?" Thomas looked up at Cailean who looked down with a smile.

"It was amazing."

"If your still hungry after you feed off that woman, I'll be here."

"I doubt I'll need anymore after her, but thank ye." Cailean said and kissed Thomas on the lips. The Brit flinched at first, but relaxed into the kiss. Cailean smiled and pulled away.

"You better not get hurt out there."

"And ye better not get hurt here." Cailean smiled and kissed Thomas again. "I'm going to excuse the guest." Cailean said before climbing out if the bed.

"Wait." Thomas said and grabbed Cailean sleeve. Cailean looked back with a surprised look. "Aren't you going to finish changing me?" Thomas smirked at his question. Cailean smirked and turned around.

"Ye warm up and forgive fast." Cailean laid a knee on the bed. "I'll change ye, if ye don't my wandering hands." Cailean said as he pushed his hand under Thomas shirt.

"You didn't seem to have this problem earlier." Thomas said and leaned up, trying to kiss Cailean, who was leaning down. Cailean removed his hands and began unbuttoning the dress shirt on Thomas. The two pressed their lips together for a brief moment, but only that when a knock came at the door.

"CAI, EILY WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Arthur yelled on the other side of the door.

"Ugh, I'LL BE THERE IN A MOMENT!" Cailean yelled back and climbed away from Thomas. "I'm sorry, here's yer night shirt." Cailean said and threw the shirt to Thomas.

"What does she want."

"Probably trying to ruin the moment, and she used Arthur this time."

"How does she know?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." Cailean said and walked toward the door. "I'll see ye in the morning." Cailean turned and smiled at the teen before opening the door and exiting the room, closing the door behind him. Thomas sighed and finished unbuttoning his dress shirt. He sighed as he slowly unbuttoned his top. Once all the buttons were undone, Thomas shook off the dress shirt and started unbuttoning his pants and stripped those off as well. He proceeded to put the night shirt, shoving his arms and head through the correct holes. The shirt was a long shirt that reached Thomas' knees; the neckline was a V-line with a blue ribbon tied into a mini bow. The sleeves stopped at Thomas' wrist.

Even though it covered most of Thomas small frame, the teen felt his lower half was a bit naked so he went over to Cailean's dresser. He opened the top drawer and searched for pants, only to find Cailean's drawers. Thomas blushed and shut the dresser drawer, which happened just in time as Dylan walk into the bedroom without knocking.

"Hello Thomas." He said with a smiled.

"Oh Dylan, it's wonderful to see you awake."

"Oh yes, I fainted again." Dylan smiled and ran over to the bed, flopping down on the bed. "Come sit by me, I want to talk." Dylan patted the spot next to him and Thomas walked over with a small smile.

"Alright, what would you like to talk about."

"You, how old are you?"

"I'm 15 and you?"

"I just turned 13. Where are you from?"

"A town a few hundred miles away. I lived on a small farm land."

"Are you the only child of your parents or do you have siblings."

"I had a baby brother once…that was a few years ago." Thomas frowned and tears slowly came to Thomas' eyes. "I-I'm sorry." He said and wiped his tears away.

"N-no it's alright, I always say cry if you need to." Dylan smiled and patted Thomas' shoulder.

"It seems like forever ago, Andrew was always such a lively baby." Thomas let the tears pass and they ran down, passed his sad smile. "That's why she did it, because he wouldn't stop laughing and crying. I had to watch." Thomas curled up and stared into space.

"You don't have to share if you don't want to." Dylan said and hugged Thomas.

"C-Cailean said t-that I was p-pure and inn-innocent, but I'm not. I'm not anymore."

"What did you do?" Dylan asked as he broke the hug.

"I shot my parents, both of them with my fathers revolver."

"Why?" Dylan asked a little shocked.

"B-because they took a knife to my baby brother and didn't stop until he stopped crying."

"W-WHAT!"

"He screamed in pain and I tried to stop them, but in the end I got hurt and had to bury my baby brother. I really loved Andy, so that night I got the gun, snuck into my parents room, and shot them both over and over."

"I am s-so sorry." Dylan said in tears.

"W-what about you? What were your parents like." Thomas asked while wiping his eyes.

"W-well I'm adopted, my real parents were killed by Allister. My real mum tried to bargain her way out by using me as leverage."

"What." Thomas said.

"She offered me as food to save herself, so Allister blew her up and adopted me. The Kirkland's, I don't know how they died."

"I do, it just not right to share what happened." Thomas said.

"It's alright, I don't really want to know."

"I understand, but one more thing. Why would Allister go after your parents?" Thomas asked and, with a plain stare, Dylan started unbuttoning his dress shirt. With the last button gone the shirt fell and Dylan showed his scars to Thomas. The older just stared at the varies scars in horror.

"They abused me, I guess Allister is that knight in armor thing."

"More like a Blood Red Knight."

"Yes, my Blood Stained Knight." Dylan smiled and fixed his shirt. "Speaking of blood, Thomas your fingers bleed." Thomas looked down at his hand and noticed the blood dripping on the bed sheets.

"Oh damn it, I'll clean it off, can you find me a pair of pants." Thomas said and with a nod from Dylan both of them stood up. Thomas walked over to the bathroom next to the dresser and wardrobe, where Dylan was opening various drawers. Thomas was about to walk into the bathroom when the bedroom door was thrown open with such force that it left several holes in the wall. Both teenagers looked to see Allister standing in the doorway, his eyes red and a rather obvious look of hunger on his face.

"B-Big brother." Dylan stood in front of Thomas, shaking a bit. "Allister-." Dylan slowly stepped forward with a reached out hand. "Y-you're hungry, correct." Dylan smiled and kept a hand out for his brother. "Cailean's waiting for you downstairs, so how about I walk with you while Thomas gets a bath." Dylan was now in reach and carefully brushed his fingers against his brothers arm.

"Move lad." Allister said with a smirk and shoved Dylan into the bedpost. Dylan leg a gasp out as his back hit the polished wood with such force. Thomas gasped and ran over to Dylan on the ground.

"Are you alright, are you fine?" Thomas asked as Allister got closer to the duo.

"I-I'm fine, lock yourself in the bathroom, your bleeding and he's hungry."

"You bloody git, I am not leaving you behind. And why the bloody hell isn't he controlling it."

"Jeanne told me that my brothers haven't fed in five months, so it is hard to control when blood is around." Dylan said and stood up with Thomas. "Try to get around him and to Cailean, I'll be fine okay."

"If you swear."

"DUCK!" Dylan yelled and pulled Thomas to the ground. Allister's hand swiped above the two and broke the bedpost apart from the rest of the bed. Dylan jumped back up and pulled Thomas up to his feet.

"W-what now?" Thomas asked as the teens backed up, Allister taking an even step with them.

"You run." Dylan said and shoved Thomas to get him a running start.

"No ye don't." Allister grabbed Thomas' wrist as he passed by and yanked him to the ground.

"AH!" Thomas yelped in pain.

"STOP IT!" Dylan yelled and hugged Allister. "Just let him go, he's done nothing. Why him, of anyone I would be glade to help you brother."

"Doesn't matter." Allister said with a smirk and threw Dylan to the ground. The younger gasped once more when meeting the ground. "Blood is blood." Allister said and dragged Thomas to the wall. Allister threw the blued hair boy into the wall and wasted no time getting comfortable in Thomas neck. The Scot forced Thomas' head back and bit into the tender flesh of the neck. Thomas screamed in pain but Allister's hand blocked it from echoing into the house. Dylan flinched as he heard the scream in the room and opened his eyes.

"NO!" Dylan yelled and charged at Allister, grabbing and pulling on Allister's messed up party outfit. "Stop it Allister." Dylan begged, but he was pushed away. "BROTHER!" Dylan yelled and went to grab Allister coat when one of Allister's hands swung back and his nails scratched Dylan across the eyes. Without hesitance Dylan fell to the ground, covering his eyes as he screamed in pain.

"MR-RAN!" Thomas yelled out Dylan's name in worry. Dylan breathed in and sobbed out for a few second before he opened his closed eyes. Blood ran into his eyes from above as he search for the post from earlier. Once he found it, he picked it up and held it firmly in his hand. With quivering legs and stained, blurry eyes Dylan rose. He held the bedpost back and stared at the back of his brothers head and Thomas' pained expression.

"I-I'm sorry." Dylan said before smacking Allister hard on the head. Thomas let out a screech as Allister pulled out of his neck and both fell to the ground. Thomas cried his eyes out as Dylan joined his unconscious brother and scared friend on the floor. Dylan closed his eyes and patted his hand out on the floor, searching for Thomas. He heard a gasped and was grabbed around the wrist and pulled into a hug.

"Y-your eyes. A-are you alright?"

"I-it hurts."

"DYLAN, THOMAS WHAT HAPPENED?! WE SMELT BLOOD!" Cailean yelled as he, Eily, and Arthur accompanied by Alfred ran into the room. As soon as they spotted Allister on the ground Cailean ran to Dylan and Thomas. Thomas was covered in blood, oozing from the two puncture holes in his neck, and his face was red from the tears. Dylan had his back to his family and was sobbing into Thomas' shoulder. "Thomas, are ye alright?" Cailean kneeled down and used his sleeve to stop the bleed for Thomas' neck.

"I-I'm fine, I-it's Dylan." Thomas said and pulled Dylan away. Cailean's eyes widened in horror as he saw the bloody scratches across Dylan's eyes.

"E-Eily, get Jeanne…get her now." Cailean said and his sister nodded before running out the door.

"Arthur go grab me two wash clothes, make sure they are pretty wet." Arthur nodded and ran out of the room. Alfred stood in place for a bit until he left to help Arthur.

"How's yer neck Thomas?"

"It hurts only a little, nothing sleep won't cure."

"Alright. Dylan can ye see."

"I-I can't open my eyes, the blood will get in."

"It alright, we will fix ye up."

"GOT THEM!" Arthur yelled and ran back into the bedroom with the wet towels and Alfred in heel.

"Give me those and get Allister up." Cailean held out his hand for the towels.

"Big brother Cailean, you have to understand that the hunger got to him." Dylan said as Thomas took a towel from Arthur and laid it on his neck as Cailean used the other one to clean off Dylan's face. Dylan hissed in pain at the touch of the towel to his wounds.

"Get up you bloody idiot." Arthur said and kicked Allister in the side, hard. The older groaned and sat up holding his side.

"What the hell, ye want to die ye bloody twit."

"YOU'RE A DOWN RIGHT BASTARD!" Arthur yelled and pulled Alfred to Dylan and Thomas.

"WHAT THE 'ELL 'APPENED!" Jeanne yelled as she stomped into the bedroom, followed by Francis and Eily. "I LET 'IM STAY THE NIGHT FOR AN 'OUR AND YOU ALREADY 'URT 'IM!" She yelled and ran over to Dylan. "oh my, 'and me that towel and fetch me some gauze." Jeanne's fell to her knees and stole the towel from Cailean, using it on Dylan's face. Cailean stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Francis 'and me that potion for the infection." Jeanne said and held out her hand.

"What the hell happened, someone care to explain."

"Yer hunger got to ye and ye attack Dylan and Thomas." Cailean explained as he walked out of the bathroom with the medical gauze.

"WHAT!" Allister yelled and ran to Cailean so he could see from the frontside what his brother looked like. Four long, deep scratched spread across Dylan's eyelids. "W-what, why? Why did I?" Allister fell to his knees, eyes wide as he stared at Dylan.

"Brother." Dylan said and stretched out his hand to Allister's voice. "Allister." Dylan waved his hand around in search of Allister. Allister lifted his hand and grabbed Dylan in a comforting hold. "Don't worry, don't hate yourself. I can see it just hurts to open them so it's alright." Dylan stretched up and dragged his hand up Allister's arm and around his neck. Dylan proceeded to hug Allister in comfort and smiled.

"I-I'm sorry, Dylan." Allister muttered and hugged Dylan, burying his face in Dylan shoulder.

"Don't be sad, I'm alright. Sorry about your head."

"I-it's fine."

"Dylan come 'ere so I can prevent infection." Jeanne's said as she poured the potion on the towel.

"Alright." Dylan said and climbed off of Allister. He felt around until he hit a smooth skinned hand.

"Oui, that is me mon chere." Jeanne said and scooted closer.

"Dylan are you ok?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Artie." Dylan smiled at the direction of the voice.

"This will 'urt a lot." Jeanne said pressed the wash clothe on Dylan's face.

"AH!" Dylan gasped and reached up of Jeanne's wrist.

"I told you, you brothers never listen." She said and continued to clean Dylan's eyes. When Jeanne was done she took the gauze from Cailean and wrapped Dylan's eyes, and went about to clean Thomas neck and wrap it. "Is that tight?" Jeanne asked Dylan.

"It's squishing my head." Dylan said and stuck his tongue out.

"That for being a stupid boy." Jeanne's said bluntly. "I told you once and more, but I guess I 'ave to repeat. Do not interrupt or get in the way of a vampire 'unt. Stupid cousins never listen."

"But I wanted to, no. I needed to help Thomas, he is my friend cousin."

"Ugh, friends. I've also told you friendship is important. I guess you did the right thing." Jeanne stood and helped Dylan to his feet. "I think it's best you stay with us again." Jeanne said.

"I want to spend the night with my brothers and sister and Thomas. Please Jeanne."

"Fine, but if anything else goes wrong then I want one of your siblings to bring you 'ome." Jeanne said before hugging Dylan. "Sleep well cousin, for tomorrow's your big day."

"Allister, ye need out for a bit. Lets go."

"Can I sleep with big brother Allister?" Dylan asked.

"That isn't wise." Allister said this earned him a glare from the French woman.

"You injured 'im so you are going to sleep with 'im until he says other wise."

"Or what?" Allister growled at Jeanne, still holding Dylan.

"Or I'll just cry and stop talking to you." Dylan said.

"Like ye could do that." Allister smirked at Dylan, the younger not saying a single word. "Dylan." Still not a word. "Ye can't keep this up." Dylan did not say a word or make a sound, which ticked Allister off. "Lad." Still nothing. "Fine." Allister sighed and Dylan smiled in victory.

"Actually Dylan, can ye sleep with Thomas while we are gone." Cailean asked.

"Sure."

"Tommy ye look tired so let's lay ye down." Cailean said and picked Thomas up. The younger male yawned and leaned against Cailean's shoulder.

"Of course 'e would be tired, 'e just 'ad 'is neck ripped through." Jeanne said and glared at Allister again, once again receiving one from Allister.

"Woah, is it me or did it just drop 10 degrees." Dylan said between the two.

"'Ow about you go to bed Dylan." Jeanne said and helped Dylan up.

"Only if Allister lays with me and Thomas."

"I can do that." Allister said and picked Dylan up bridal style.

"Don't drop 'im." Jeanne said.

"Ye know yer five minutes from flying lady."

"Stop fighting." Dylan said in Allister's arms. "God I'm a child tell to adults to stop fighting." Dylan said and crossed his arms.

"Calm yer ass." Allister said and carried Dylan over to Cailean's bed. When he laid Dylan down the young boy bounced on Cailean's bed.

"Cai, your bed is so big and fluffy."

"Not really, it's a normal bed."

"No it isn't, it's so bounce."

"In our 'ouse we 'ave peasant beds." Francis explained.

"Oh. Well then I guess ye're right Dylan." Cailean said and laid Thomas on the bed.

"We will be staying 'ere tonight, so if you need me or Francis Dylan just call, alright."

"Of course cousin." Dylan nodded and Allister forced the boy to lay down.

"Cailean, can I go hunting with you?" Arthur asked.

"Are ye hungry?" Cailean replied.

"Yes."

That's because ye had him suckin' of yer neck." Allister said and pointed at Alfred.

"He was hungry." Arthur glared.

"Calm down everyone, it's too loud for these two to sleep." Eily spoke up, patting Dylan's head.

"Actually, I'm too hungry to sleep." Dylan said and shot up from the bed. "I haven't eaten since the day before last."

"Now that I think about it, that is true." Jeanne said. "I'll go make you something." With that Jeanne and Francis left.

"Ye need to eat when ye can Dylan."

"I'll eat when I want, Jeanne lets me."Dylan said.

"I told ye that she's teaching him bad."

"That is a little bad since she does treat him as something other than a human." Arthur said lightly.

"Jeanne isn't teach me anything bad, she teaches me about the stuff I need to know."

"Like what."

"Puberty, and all that comes with it. Then Francis taught me about sex."

"WHAT!" Allister yelled.

"What's sex?" Arthur asked. Thomas chuckled in his spot on the bed. Cailean sat down on the edge of the bed, right next to Thomas.

"It's when a man and a man, a woman and a woman, or a man and a woman preform sexual a-." Dylan began to say but Allister, Eily, and Cailean stacked their hands over his mouth.

"Ye are to young to know." All of them blurted out. Dylan glared under his bandages and bit the first hand on his mouth.

"OW!" Cailean yelled.

"You say I'm too young but when will any of you be around to teach me, you hardly visit me anymore so what's the point if calling me a sibling?" There was a small silence before Dylan threw the blankets over his head and spoke again. "I'm not hungry anymore, tell Jeanne for me."

"I'll go." Eily said and walked out of the bedroom.

"Thomas…Thomas." Cailean looked down at the younger male. Thomas had his eyes closed, steady breaths, and his arm were laying across his chest. "I'm going to wait downstairs for ye." Cailean whispered and carefully climbed out from under Thomas and laid him down on the bed.

"Take the brats with ye while I talk with Dylan." Allister said and with a nod, Cailean followed his sisters former moves. He grabbed Arthur and Alfred before walking out and shutting the door. "Dylan come on, lets talk about this." Dylan didn't say anything.

"If ye're going to do this again then yer going to waste time for my feeding, we don't want a relapse." Allister said and smile as the blanket was lowered and tears were seen sliding out of the gauze. "Hey don't cry, sit up fer me." Allister said and helped Dylan sit up. "I'm going to take yer bandage off fer a minute the least, I want to see the damage."

"Ok." Dylan sniffed as Allister reached back and untied the gauze. He unwrapped it slowly to allow Dylan to get use to the pressure being lifted away.

"God." Allister said as the rest of the gauze fell off. Four long scratches (if you can call them that) stretched from one side of Dylan's face to the other, starting above Dylan's eyebrows and ending at the top of his cheek bones.

"It's not as bad as it looks, I'm fine Allister."

"Open yer eyes fer me."

"I-It hurts though." Dylan said and felt something wet wipe across his forehead. The wet object wiped once across each scratch at the full length of the cuts.

"Alright, open now." Allister said and Dylan carefully opened his eye.

"Oh, big brother." Dylan said as he stared up at his brother. "Thank you."

"It's temporary…I'm so sorry." Allister said and collapsed onto Dylan's shoulders. "I…why did it have to be ye to get hurt." Allister said, letting his held in tears fall. "Yer my little brother and I tried to slash yer eyes out."

"It's alright brother, I don't hate you at all. I love you very much Allister." Dylan hugged his brothers head and closed his injured eyes.

"I am sorry." Allister just repeated over and over.

"It's alright Allister." Dylan said, which caused Allister to pull away from Dylan.

"Ye don't understand, I could have blinded ye. Don't ye understand that I hate myself fer losing control."

"I understand…can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Allister said as he wiped his eye.

"I know he was bleeding, but why'd you pick Thomas over me, I even offered in place of Thomas?"

"I don't know, it was my hunger talking so…yeah." Allister tried to explain.

"Alright." Dylan looked down and tears fell down Dylan's face. Allister gritted his teeth and stared t his brother.

"If I was to offer myself now, would you take it?" Dylan asked.

"No, I don't want yer blood, ye need it." Dylan didn't say anything much after, neither of them did. After a few minutes later Allister moved his hands up to Dylan's face. He cupped Dylan's cheeks and forced the boy to look up at him. "Open yer eyes and look at big brother Allister."

"Why?"

"I want ye to see how torn up I am." Allister said this causing Dylan to open his eyes.

"Oh, Allister." Dylan's eyes widened. "Big brother, you're crying. You never cry." Dylan said.

"I know, damn it. I'm sorry fer what happened. I'm also sorry if we made ye feel like ye were a stranger."

"You guys never let me into the castle, never let me sleep in the castle, you hardly visit. What else is there to hide from me? Dylan said, his face still in Allister's hands.

"I tell everyone to keep ye outside, I tell them that we have work to do, I just don't want them near ye cause I fear they might lose it to their hunger. I do these things to protect ye because I love ye." Allister laid his forehead on Dylan's forehead.

"I love you too big brother." Dylan said and leaned in. Allister mimicked this movement until the two of them touched lips. Allister pulled Dylan, by the cheeks, closer. Dylan turned his head to the side and grabbed Allister's jacket. Allister continued to pull Dylan into the kiss, trying to devour him with such a strong kiss. Dylan was doing something similar as he pulled Allister into the rough kiss. Though the kiss lasted a few second, as a result of breathing, it was extremely powerful. After a second or two both met lips again. Allister move his lips in sync with Dylan's, occasionally Allister sucked on Dylan's bottom lip. Dylan removed Allister's hand from his cheeks and wrapped his arms around Allister's shoulders. Dylan felt Allister lick his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Dylan opened his mouth in acceptance and Allister's tongue dove in. Allister moved his tongue around to explore Dylan's. the younger, flushed and excitedly, waged war on Allister tongue. Dylan moaned as Allister won and continued to explore his mouth.

"Erm." Thomas let out before turning, in his sleep, to face Allister and Dylan. The duo stopped and turned to see the boy that they had once forgotten in the midst of excitement.

"I've got to go now." Allister said and brought his hand up to Dylan's cheek. "I'll wrap yer eyes up." Allister smiled and found the gauze on the bed. Dylan smiled and closed his eyes. Allister smiled and carefully started rewrapping Dylan's eyes with the bandage.

"Allister, what was that?"

"Yer first kiss, right." Allister smiled at his brother.

"Yes, I liked it a lot."

"When yer older there will be more kisses for ye." Allister said and pecked Dylan on the lips after tying the gauze. "Go to sleep now, ye will wake up in my bed alright." Allister moved a piece of hair out of Dylan's face.

"I love you Allister." Dylan smiled up at his brother.

"I love ye too, my precious little brother." Allister smiled and tucked Dylan into bed before he left. Dylan's smile never left his face even when he heard the door open and shut.

"Love, love. My brother loves me, he loves me loves me." Dylan giggled happily and placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. "My hearts beating so fast. Even though the kisses stopped I can feel the warm tingling on my lips. This must be love - love, it's the most wonderful feeling I've had in my life. I know you are asleep Thomas but I hope you can feel this feeling too." Dylan said and closed his eyes, ready to wake up in Allister's bed. Little did Dylan nor Allister know that Thomas was awake the whole time.

'I hope so too." Thomas thought before his tired eyes slowing shut and darkness invaded the light until Thomas' eyes were shut. It didn't seem like a second later that Thomas was shaken abruptly from his sleep. When the young teenager opened his eyes he saw a bloodied Cailean.

"Oh-." Thomas stared wide eyed, noticing the bullet hole in the older mans shoulder. "W-what happened?" Thomas slowly sat up and pressed his hand over the hole.

"We fell into a small trap, it's nothing really…."

"NOTHING REALLY! YOU'VE GOT A BLOODY HOLE IN YOUR SHOULDER! LAY DOWN AND I'LL HELP YOU!"

"It's fine. Where is Dylan?" Thomas looked from the serious faced Cailean to the empty spot on the big bed.

"H-he was just here, I'm sorry I fell asleep." Thomas looked down in shame.

"It isn't yer fault, he must have wondered somewhere." Cailean was about to stand when Thomas wrapped his arms around Cailean's arm.

"Let me take care of you, I know a few things about wounds." Thomas smiled and looked Cailean in the eyes.

"Alright." Cailean laid down on the bed and Thomas kneeled next to him. "Hey Tommy." Cailean called.

"Hm." Thomas let out as he started unbuttoning Cailean's jacket.

"Is it alright, if tomorrow ye feel better, can I have a drink from yer neck?" Cailean pointed at Thomas shoulder.

"Of course, did you not get the woman."

"I got her, I just lost most of my blood so it's like nothing ch-changed." Cailean explained. Thomas finished unbuttoning Cailean's jacket and went to remove the shirt when Cailean's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Oh, Cai." Thomas look down at Cailean and was met with a smile. The hand on Thomas' wrist moved to Thomas' cheek.

"Hm." Cailean smile widened.

"What happened?" Thomas asked, unbuttoning the blood soaked, white dress shirt.

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"I will worry about it, if I were to marry you one day I would want you to tell me everything." Cailean couldn't help but smile up at the teenager. "W-What."

"I only said I wanted a relationship, I love the fact ye think we are going to be married one day." Thomas pouted.

"So you don't want to be married."

"I do, I hope for it." Cailean said and ran his thumb back and forth on Thomas' cheek. Thomas let a small smile show, which made Cailean smile. Cailean opened his mouth to say something, but a gasp of pain came out.

"CAI!" Thomas shouted and grabbed the hand from his face and held it in his hands.

"D-did I mention that the bullets from the gun that shot me is still in my shoulder." Cailean chuckled in pain. Cailean squeezed Thomas' hand, thus making the boy cry and kiss Cailean's hand. "T-Tommy, a-am I h-hurting y-ye."

"N-no, I can't help you when the bullets still in your bloody shoulder, I'm sorry."

"I-it's alright."

"It's not alright, god gives me a chance to help you and I'm so god damn useless." Thomas squeezed Cailean's hand and cried.

"Thomas, listen to me, yer only human. Ye nor I can do everything, something's can stop our efforts but ye can try to get passed what's blocking ye. Yer only human, I don't expect ye to be a healer, I expect ye to be ye and that's what I like." Cailean tried to sit up but Thomas forced him to stay laying down. "Thomas."

"What did you do to get shot?"

"We messed up, there was a witness and we were chased. Allister got away without a scratch but I got shot. Allister helped me home when I couldn't keep up with him. We came in here to lay me down and get Dylan when we found Dylan gone."

"Let me check and see how far the bullet traveled." Thomas said and unbutton the bloodied dress shirt with care. Thomas slowly peeled the soaked shirt off of Cailean's chest. "Oh." Thomas gasped.

"What?" Cailean asked a bit scared.

"It's nothing, I just realized how attractive your body is." Thomas ran a hand down Cailean's chest. "I'm sorry for being so straight forward."

"It's fine, if ye take off yer shirt I'll rate ye from amazing to gorgeous." Cailean wink and flinched.

"I'll just look for the bullet now." Thomas said with a straight face. The teenager looked into the bloody hole. "It's not that far away, I could probably dig it out." Thomas looked up at Cailean with a smile. "do you mind if I try?"

"Go on ahead, I'll be fine." Cailean said and waited for more pain. Thomas looked around for something, only able to find a sharp edge pen.

"Cai, this will hurt, please forgive me." Thomas said and dug the pen into the bullet wound. Cailean held in scream of pain causing a grunt. Caliean squeezed the bloody bed sheets in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Urg- it's fine." Cailean pinched his eyes shut as the pen scraped the inside muscles.

"I'm sorry this holes a tight fit."

"It's fine, UGH!" Cailean shouted out as the bullet moved up.

"I-I got the pen under it, don't move and relax, the pain will stop soon."

"UGAH-GAAAH!" Cailean gritted his teeth and couldn't help the tears falling down his face from his closed eyes.

"Damn it, it slipped out." Thomas said angrily.

"I'm so-so-sorry-y-AH!" Cailean yelled.

"It's not your fault, just relax and let me do it. Alright." Thomas said.

"AGH! I-it didn't h-hurt this mu-much- AH- going in."

"I can't control this, I just hope your not bleed horribly from me."

"There's already blood." Cailean muttered, exhausted.

"I've got it."

"UGH!" Cailean screamed out as the bullet climbed up its hole.

"Cailean." Thomas said worriedly when he looked up at Cailean after a while. The olders face was cover in tear, which was washing the non dried blood away. "I've got it." Thomas smiled and grabbed the bullet when it touched the surface. "I'm done, did it hurt a lot."

Before Cailean could answer, Eily walked into the room. "What are ye both doing in here?" She asked.

"I removed a bullet from Cailean." Thomas said and climbed off the bed.

"It sounded like something else." Eily smiled.

"Ye are-re a weird one E-Eily." Cailean said as Thomas picked up the left over gauze from earlier the night.

"If it sounded like sex why would you listen?" Thomas asked as he went to the bathroom to get a towel.

"Ye'd be surprise what I listen to in this house, I am the head currently and as such I must know all."

"Then where's Dylan at?" Thomas asked from the bathroom.

"Gone." Allister grunted as he walked into the bedroom. "I searched the house, I couldn't find his scent so I went 100 mile far and never picked up a scent."

"What does that mean."

"He's either cloaking his scent with magic or something took him far away."

"I 'aven't taught 'im anything involving cloaking." Jeanne said, marching into the room. Thomas had walked out of the bathroom with a wet towel and was next to Cailean. He was currently wiping the dry blood off of Cailean's well-toned chest.

"So Dylan's gone, someone took him and we can't help him." Eily said with folded arms and tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what else to do." Allister said in a slump.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE 'IM OUT THERE ALONE, DYLAN DOESN'T KNOW LIFE OUTSIDE OF OUR 'OME!" Jeanne yelled and grabbed Allister by the collar of his shirt.

"How am I suppose to track him without a scent to follow."

"I DON'T FUCKIN KNOW, BUT YOU CAN'T LEAVE MY LITTLE COUSIN TO VAMPIRES, WITCHES, AND WHATEVER ELSE KIND OF MONSTER LIKE US ARE OUT THERE! HE IS MY 'UMAN COUSIN, MY COUSIN!" Jeanne was in tears and crying without holding back.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!" Allister shot up. "MY BROTHER IS GONE AND I CAN'T FIND HIM! DO YE UNDERSTAND! I WISH I COULD DO SOMETHING, BUT I CAN'T! SOMEONE HAS MY BROTHER AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIND HIM! WHY DON'T YE GO USE YER MAGIC TO TRACK HIM!"

"MAGIC DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY, AND BESIDES YOU CAN'T TRACK 'IM TO SAVE 'IS LIFE! YER COMPLETELY USELESS IN EVERY SITUATION THAT INVOLVES DYLAN, YE DON'T DESERVE TO BE 'IS BROTHER!"

"I'VE RAISED HIM THE BEST I COULD, YE TWISTED HIM SO YE COULD CHANGE HIM INTO A MONSTER!"

"I DID NOT DO SUCH A THING, MAGIC I A GIFT. I LOVE DYLAN WITH ALL MY-AH!" Jeanne bent over and place a hand on her stomach.

"Eh." Allister let out as the woman squatted down.

"Jeanne." Francis said and ran to his wife. When he reached her, he bent over to help her up.

"No." Jeanne said, yet remained on the ground.

"Lass, what's wrong?" Allister asked and kneeled down in worry.

"Back away." Jeanne ordered, but Allister placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jeanne, what's wrong?" Eily asked. Francis neared Jeanne, wanting only to comfort her. Jeanne was short on breath a she coughed up blood into her hand. For the longest moment Jeanne just started at her blood covered hand.

"Jeanne, are you sick?" Francis asked.

"Lassie…Jeanne, what's wrong."

"M-my child 'as gone." She muttered with tears in her eyes.

"We will find Dylan, don't ye worry if this is what happens when ye do." Allister said and Jeanne shot a glare at him.

"No, my child…my baby is gone."

"What?" Francis asked in confusion.

"It was mine and Dylan's secret."

"I'm confused, what happened." Eily said.

"I was pregnant, and my baby just died."

"Mon chere, what." Francis said, the room in shock.

"I-I don't understand,'e just started bleeding." Jeanne said as blood dripped from her mouth.

"Let's lay ye down." Allister said and picked Jeanne.

"Mon chere, a second." Francis said as he look at the ground. After staring at a puddle of red, Francis rolled Jeanne's dress up to her knees. Running down her leg was a trail of blood.

"Ye need to lay down." Allister said and laid Jeanne on the bed .

"We should get a doctor." Eily said as Jeanne laid in shock. Thomas was currently finishing up wrapping Cailean's chest.

"This room is full if blood, who are we going to get a doctor in here without them suspecting anything?" Allister said as Francis inspected the blood between Jeanne's legs.

"I-I trained with a doctor before." Thomas said.

"'ow so?" Francis asked.

"When my mother was pregnant I went and learned about child birth from the town doctor, he was far to busy to help with child birth."

"Ye have a sibling?" Cailean asked, sitting up in bed.

"No, he's dead." Thomas said and moved in front of Jeanne. "Do you mind Mrs. Bonnefoy?"

"There is too many men in here." Jeanne said.

"Leave, Francis and Eily are allowed to stay."

"But."

"No buts." Thomas turned to glare at the person behind him. His eyes widened in shock to see a cry Arthur in the door way.

"Arthur what happened?" Cailean asked and the boy wiped his eyes.

"I had a nightmare, Dylan was hurting."

"Aw, come here." Cailean said, sitting up.

"Cai." Thomas said, but the eldest brother just sat up. Arthur ran over holding his stuffed mint bunny. Cailean picked up Arthur and stood up.

"What's wrong with cousin Jeanne?" Arthur asked.

"It's nothing for ye to worry about, Thomas is going to make her feel better."

"Don't move around too much while that heals." Thomas said. Allister stood up and walked out the door without a word.

"He's got it hard with Dylan. They're really close." Cailean said to Thomas and walked out with Arthur, closing the door behin him.

"Alright Jeanne, everyone's gone. Can you spread your legs."

"Yes." Jeanne did as told.

"I need to take off your undergarments."

"Alright." Jeanne said. Thomas carefully grabbed the top of Jeanne's underwear and pulled them down.

"Eily do you any spare undergarments for her?"

"Yes." Eily nodded and ran out of the room.

"Alright, please don't feel uncomfortable, the doctor taught me how to examine a baby." Thomas said and threw the dress over his head. Jeanne and Francis waited for Thomas to finish, Jeanne often gasping if Thomas touched her unexpectedly, a sorry coming after all of them. Eily walked back in, worriedly.

"You know, I feel sorry for you Thomas." Jeanne said out of the blue.

"Why?" Thomas muttered and spread Jeanne's legs a bit farther apart.

"You're covered in blood, you've talked about your dead brother, 'ad to take care of two wounded people, and you were attacked all on your first night. 'ow do you not crack."

"I've had worse nights." Thomas answered in a monotoned voice.

"'ow so?" Francis said.

"Oh god." Thomas let out and pulled out from under Jeanne's dress.

"What?" Eily asked and looked under Jeanne's dress. "UH!" Eily let out and looked up at Jeanne. Pain spread across Jeanne's face as she tried to breath in and out. She was clutching the bed sheets and Francis hand.

"What's wrong?" Francis asked worriedly.

"The pressure of the baby caused its sack to break, on short terms her water just broke and she's going into labor." Thomas explained.

"Does that mean our child's alive?" Francis asked.

"No, it means that the baby's being forced out." Thomas explained.

"Thomas, why don't ye go help Cailean. I'll handle this." Eily palced a hand on Thomas' shoulder and smiled.

"But-."

"Big sister will handle it, Cailean needs ye to get better."

"Oh." Thomas looked up at Eily.

"Go on. Jeanne needs a woman for this and Cailean's harmed, go."

"Alright." Thomas said and made his way to the door.

"Oh and Thomas." Eily called.

"Hm." Thomas turned around.

"Cailean's in my room, it's the room at the end of the hall. Feel free to use the bathtub." Eily smiled again when Thomas nodded. "Alright Jeanne use my shoulders to keep yer legs up and push as much as ye can." Eily said before Thomas shut the door.

As Thomas went down the hall he heard screaming from Cailean's room and whimpered. As he made it to Eily's bedroom he opened the door to find Cailean listening to the screams. He flinched every time she screamed.

"Cai." Thomas surprised Cailean.

"So what happened."

"The baby bled out inside its sack which caused pressure and broke the bag. She's in labor and Eily is helping bring the baby out."

"That's horrible." Cailean said.

"I-I think…I feel a -lit-." Thomas didn't finish what he was saying before he collapsed.

"AH!" Cailean gasped at the sudden action and ran over to Thomas. "Thomas, THOMAS!" Cailean shook Thomas, receiving painful moans. "TOMMY!" Cailean picked up Thomas and laid him in Eily's bed. "Tommy, what's wrong?" Cailean tried to asked, but Thomas was unconscious. Cailean was scared because of this.

"Relax, he's just worn out." Allister said, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Come on, ye can sleep in my room and I'll bunk with Arthur." Allister said. A few seconds of silence went by with screaming from Cailean's room in the background.

"She sounds like she's in too much pain."

"I shouldn't have gotten her mad." Allister said and sat down next to Thomas. "If I hadn't made her made then this wouldn't be happening."

"It's not yer fault, the baby died on its own." Cailean said. "It probably had trouble adapting to different species blood types." Cailean said as he brushed Thomas' bangs back. For a few minutes there was silence and screams, until the screams left into the new day light shining into the room.

"I think she's done." Allister mumbled but didn't move from his slump.

"We should visit her." Cailean said. Before anything else could be said, Eily walked in, her arms covered in blood.

"So, dead." Allister said.

"It had not a chance, it was 5 months into the pregnancy Jeanne said."

"How upset is she?"

"Like normal, she expected this to happen. Oh Dylan's going to be crushed when we find him and tell him."

"Did he know?" Allister asked.

"Jeanne told me that he was naming it." Eily said.

"Oh. Not even Francis knew, those two are close." Cailean smiled.

"Like mother and son." A voice said from behind Eily. The trio turned to see Lizzy. "I felt Jeanne vas hurt, it seems she had a miscarriage. I came to see if she vas alright."

"WHAT DO YE FUCKIN THINK LADY!" Allister yelled.

"My my, vhat a horrible attitude. Did you not get anyone in yer be last night?"

"NO, MY BROTHERS GONE!"

"Dylan, maybe he ran away from yer abusive ass." Lizzy smirked.

"Ye bitch, YE FUCKIN TOOK HIM DIDN'T YE!"

"I did not, I haven't seen Dylan since last night vhen you so rudely kicked me out."

"I swear on my parents grave," Allister stood up and rushed at Lizzy, grabbing the collar of her traveling cloak. "If ye took my wee brother than I'll rip yer fuckin body to pieces." Allister had a crazy look in his eyes.

"Is he really your brother, or is he your lover?"

"What."

"You, Allister Kirkland vho vatched his beloved parents die from humans, have taken to heart a pathetic human vho's only real redeeming ability is his sight into the future."

"Dylan has never been my brother, but he is my sibling. I will always love him, even if people say its not right."

"But how long vill it take till he starts loosing veight and strength. How long until he grows old and vrinkles sprout. How long until he is nothing vhile ve never change? Vill you still love a skeleton in a box?"

"I will always love Dylan, even if he were to die."

"You idiot, complete buffoon. You should have let me teach him how to read the future clearly, do you know vhat ve vill learn from him? Ve could save so many of our kind." Allister slammed a fist into the wall.

"MY BROTHER IS NOT A FORTUNE TELLER FOR YER OWN PROFITS! HE IS A HUMAN THAT YE BETTER NOT HAVE KIDNAPPED OR I'LL USE YE AS MY FOOD FER THE NIGHT!"

"Vhat if I vere to tell you that I know vhere Dylan is, you shouldn't care so much." Lizzy said, a bit spooked.

"Where is Dylan?" Allister growled, moving his tight grip to Lizzy neck.

"I know vhere he is." Lizzy said.

"Where?" Allister gritted.

"Dead, he ran outside vhile everyone vas hunting and a mob caught him. They burned him at the stake for being accused of corking with vampires."

"What proof do ye have."

"The reason vhy he vas burned vas for owning a special amulet, I believe this belongs to your family." Lizzy stuck her hand into her cloak and pulled out an amulet with the Kirkland crest on it.

"Allister, where did Dylan get that crest?" Eily asked. The Kirkland family had two crest, one being the crest of the family and the other is for their vampire followers. The vampire amulet was a secret that only vampires had which enabled them to visit the Kirkland's. it became known to humans when several vampires had been caught with it before their deaths.

"I-I don't know. Maybe it's Francis'." Allister said, loosing his grip.

"Does this mean, is she telling the truth?" Eily said. Allister took the amulet and searched it.

"The marking are authentic, this is real."

"Then Dylan's-." Cailean couldn't finish the sentence.

"NO!" Eily screamed and covered her mouth. "HE CAN'T BE! I've lost a cousin, a brother, and my parents. I can't…NO!" Eily yelled. "YER LYING!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN 'ERE!" Francis yelled as he ran into the room. Arthur followed Francis in and hid behind his older cousin's leg with his mint bunny clutched close in fear. Arthur looked at Lizzy and glared at her, that is until he saw the amulet.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT!" Arthur yelled at the woman.

"Arthur, do you know what that is?" Allister asked his youngest brother.

"THAT'S DYLAN'S FAVORITE NECKLACE! YOU STOLE IT FROM MY BROTHER, GIVE IT BACK!" Arthur charged at Liz and jumped to snatch the amulet. Unfortunately for Arthur, Francis beat him and took the pendent.

"This is mine. Where did you get it Elizaveta?"

"From Dylan's ashes." Liz said and Francis' face dropped. The pendent slipped and Arthur snatched it.

"Mon chere? Non." Francis backed up.

"YER LYING!" Eily yelled and charged at Elizaveta, but Cailean and Francis caught her. "MY BROTHERS ALIVE YE LYING BITCH!" Eily clawed at the witch staring at her. Thomas had even stirred from his sleep and was hiding under the blankets. "YE LYING BITCH, SHUT YER DAMN TRAP! DYLAN'S ALIVE, HE'S ALIVE!" Eily broke down into tears and fell against her twin brother. "HE'S ALIVE, HE CAN'T BE DEAD-HE CAN'T BE!"

"He is, I'm sorry that I got there too late."

"LYING-GAH!" Eily broke into stronger tears.

"W-what's going on?" Thomas asked.

"D-Dylan's d-dead." Allister muttered and collapsed to his knees. The rest of the night was filed with silence and the burial of Jeanne's baby. They went outside and covered the baby in a blanket and laid it in a small wooden coffin. Allister separated soon after and went to his room, locking himself inside. Cailean and Thomas slept in Eily's room, taking baths to clean the blood off. Jeanne's and Francis went to their house after the funeral. Not one word was said in the homes.

It was truly a silent night.


	4. Chapter 4

Torture For My Sins

Chapter 4

"You boys stay out of trouble, I can't come save you tonight." Jeanne said to Francis and the Kirkland siblings.

"Don't worry, we are going to be fine, there's six of us." Francis said. "You don't need to worry, it's not good for you." Francis said, placed a hand on Jeanne's stomach.

"I'm not a delicate flower, but I'll stay still." Jeanne's said.

"We'll be back in an hour at the most." Allister said and Jeanne waved them goodbye. The family set out in search of blood.

"Alone at last." Jeanne's sighed and went to the garden. "I love them but they just suffocate me. I guess they 'ave the right to after last time." She sighed again as she came across the garden. She kneeled down and studied her herbs. "I wonder 'ow the tomato's are doing, I 'ope Toni and Lovi didn't eat them all." Jeanne spoke to herself. "Ow." She whispered and placed a hand on her stomach. "Calm down, you still 'ave three months." She smiled and rubbed her stomach. "I wonder what your going to be, a beautiful girl or a handsome boy." Jeanne smiled, but gave a gasp as she broke into tears. "You are stronger, you will live." She muttered and continued her sobbing. She was so caught up that she didn't notice the caped person behind her until they spoke.

"Why are yw crying Ms.?" Jeanne turned immediately to see the figure a few inches away.

"Who are you?" She asked, standing and backing away.

"So cold. Ai jus' came to see if yw are ok."

"I don't even know you, get out." Jeanne stood, a hand still on her stomach.

"Why? Jeanne are yw alright?" The man asked and took a step forward. In a second a sword was in his face and a glaring French woman was shaking.

"Who the fuck are yw." She panted.

"Jeanne, yw don' look real well." He said and move the sword out of the way.

"My cousin's and 'usband will be 'ome soon, if you don't want to meet them I'd advise you to leave."

"Don' lie Ai jus' saw them leave on a hunt. Ai'll talk with them later."

"G-get o-o." Jeanne didn't finish her words before she fell over. The man gasped and ran to catch here, luckily he did.

"My-my ywr burning up." He said before Jeanne fell unconscious.

When she woke up she was in her bed, wearing one of Francis' shirts, and a wet towel on her forehead. The man was in the kitchen, cooking something.

"H-hey." She called lightly but the man still heard.

"Oh Jeanne, are yw ok?" He said and walked in, wiping his hands. His cape was gone but he was wearing a white mask over his eyes. His cloak laid on the back of the chair next to Jeanne's bed. It was a deep red with golden beads around the hood.

"W-who are yo-you?" She asked and the man frowned. He walked over and took the towel from Jeanne's head and dipped it in ice water. He rung it out and place it back on her forehead.

"Ai guess Ai'm tee different te remember, Ai've become a gentleman. At least Ai think so cousin."

"Wh-What d-did you j-just c-c-call me."

"Cousin, yw never minded before."

"I-is th-this another dream, or am I going crazy."

"What's wrong cousin Jeanne." The man asked as Jeanne sat up.

"Dylan, you can't be 'im, right? Dylan's dead, right?"

"Cousin, Ai'm not dead."

"S-so your really my Dylan, my baby cousin."

"Ie, for proof Ai have a fact. Ai almost drown in the lake beyond the gate because Ai wan'ed te get yw a root and fell into the water. A hand found it's way to Dylan's cheeks and Jeanne smiled the biggest smile she had.

"My Dylan." She sprang up and hugged him. "It is you, where 'ave you been. Everyone was ill after 'earing you died. Allister 'ardly spoke, 'e still doesn't but when 'e does 'e's still that cranky ass."

"Cousin lay back down, et's not gude for yw te move tee much, et will harm the baby." Dylan said and laid Jeanne back down.

"But I 'ave so much to share, I can't stay still."

"Tell mi while yw lay down."

"Where did you go?" Jeanne asked with tears in here eyes.

"Ai travele' with Liz te Wales, don' ger mad at her, Ai make her take mi there."

"Why?"

"Et's mi turn for a question. Where's mi other little cousin?" Dylan smiled wide.

"There was an accident the night you left. The baby bled out into it sack and died." Tears fell down Jeanne's face.

"I'm sorry cousin."

"It's been ten years, ten long years, I'll be fine."

"Ai'll be right back, Ai'm making us soup Ai learned about in Wales."

"Alright, why am I sick anyway, witches don't get sick."

"Ai'm guessing pregnancy fever, et shoul' pass soon." Dylan said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Dylan, I still want you to name my baby."

"Ai'll think of names alrigh'." Dylan smiled and continued stirring his soup. "Ai wan' yw te sleep, Ai'll wake yw when the soups done."

"Don' yw leave again." And with that Jeanne fell asleep from her fever. When she woke up Dylan was beside her with a tray.

"This shoul' be easy on ywr stomach and the baby inside."

"Do you want to feel it." Jeanne said taking Dylan's hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Et's moving." Dylan smiled.

"My baby's growing so fast, Francis' and I can wait to be parents." Jeanne smiled and Dylan took back his hand.

"Ai can' wait te see everyone."

"Allister will be so 'appy, 'e'll smile again."

"They should be 'ome around now." Jeanne said and the door opened.

"Jeanne are you cooking?" Francis asked as he walked in. He froze and glared at Dylan. "Who are you?" He growled as the Kirkland family walked in along with Thomas.

"No Francis, everything's alright. Everyone must smile tonight." Jeanne climbed out from under her covers and hugged Dylan. "A lie was all, 'e's alive, 'e's back."

"Jeanne yer not makin' sense." Allister said and stepped into the doorway of the bedroom. "Who the bloody fuck are ye and why are ye here?" He glared at Dylan.

"So then yw don' remember mi." Dylan frowned.

"Everyone it's my little cousin, 'e's back." Jeanne said.

"Jeanne, what are ye sayin'?" Allister said and the next thing anyone knew Dylan was hugging his big brother.

"Eh." Allister gasped and pushed Dylan back. "Who the hell are ye."

"Allister…none of ye remember mi." Dylan pouted. No one noticed Arthur walk up to Allister till he was there and sniffing Dylan.

"Your alive." He muttered and smiled. "YOU BLOODY IDIOT, IS THAT YOU!" Arthur yelled in excitement.

"Ie, yw remember."

"Of course I do, your older and have a deeper accent, but your still him." Arthur said and hugged Dylan. "I missed you, where were you."

"Arthur, who is this."

"Et's been ten years and ye can't remember ywr little brother, Ai'm hurt." Dylan muttered to Allister and the older man's eyes widened.

"Y-ye, yer D-Dylan." He whispered.

"Ie." Dylan nodded. He brought his hands up and removed his forgotten mask. Allister brought his hands up and held Dylan's cheeks. He studied the younger's eyes, looking for something.

"They didn't scar." Allister smiled.

"Liz treated them for a few months until the scars were gone." Dylan smiled. In a second he flew to the ground with Eily in a hug.

"DYLAN, MY BROTHERS ALIVE! I MISSED YE SO MUCH!" She cried into Dylan's shoulder.

"Ai missed yw tee." Dylan patted her head.

"Yer accents heavy, where have ye been."

"Ai've been in Wales."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Ai'll share later, Ai wan' te catch up with everyone." Dylan said and Eily helped him up.

"No hug for eldest brother." Cailean said and held out his arms. Dylan laughed and hugged Cailean. Next to Cailean stood a blue hair boy.

"Thomas, ywr still here." Dylan said bluntly.

"What's that mean, didn't you like me."

"Ai mean as in a good way." Dylan said and hugged Thomas.

"Of course I'd stay here, I'm a Kirkland now." Thomas said and held up his hand, a ring around is third finger. Dylan smiled immediately and hugged Thomas again.

"Guess Ai missed a lot."

"No 'ugs for your eldest cousin." Francis said.

"Nope." Dylan smiled.

"EH!" Francis let out.

"Liz told mi some interestin' stuff about yw cousin, Ai don' feel like touchin' yw in anyway."

"Dylan, you cut off your adorable braid." Jeanne said from the bed.

"Ie, Ai kind of caught some of et on fire."

"How'd ye do tha'?" Allister asked, but Dylan just chuckled.

"Et's not important, what else did Ai miss?" Dylan asked.

"Uh, Thomas became a vampire." Cailean said with a smile. Thomas blushed a bit.

"I-I got really sick, Tuberculosis. There really isn't a cure."

"Ai see, lots die from et in Wales."

"So Dylan, puberty was your friend." Jeanne said with a joking wink. "Your 'andsome, you don't sound like a girl, and I bet something grew."

"Ok cousin, tha's a little personal." Dylan flinched.

"So is Dylan living with us?" Arthur asked.

"'e's too grown for mine." Jeanne said.

"We have a room just for him." Arthur said and clung to his older brother.

"Ai'm fine with anything. Cousin please lay down so yw can rest and ger better."

"Rest?" Francis asked.

"I seemed to contracted a fever, it will pass."

"Not if ywr running around like a chil'." Dylan smiled and helped Jeanne back into bed.

"Dylan, I'll take care of 'er. You should go set up your room." Francis said.

"Actually Ai woul' like tae speak tae my brother alone." Allister said.

"Alright." Dylan nodded.

"Wait Dylan." Jeanne said and grabbed Dylan's arm.

"Uh."

"About that potions-."

"Ai don' wan' et, give et ye someone else."

"Oh."

"Why Dylan?" Cailean asked.

"Ai've though' about et, and Ai talked with Liz-."

"That damned bitch lied, Ai'll kill her." Allister growled.

"Hush." Dylan said. "Ai left with her, Ai asked her to take mi with her. Ai wan'ed these visions te stop and she was willing te help."

"Did anything work?" Jeanne asked.

"Ie, for a little time only, but they came back."

"Talk with me tomorrow." Jeanne said and with a nod, Dylan left.

He followed Allister as the Scot walked out the door. When Dylan shut the door behind him a hand reached back.

"Et's dark ou', take my hand so ye don' get lo-." Allister froze up a bit getting a little "Oh" from Dylan. "Yer not little anymore, Ai shoul'n' treat ye like a chil'." Allister said but Dylan smiled back at him and took Allister's hand.

"Ai like holdin' ywr hand, okay." Dylan smiled at Allister who couldn't help but smile back. They continued walking until they reached the pond and sat against the rock.

"Dylan, we need to talk about that kiss."

"Let's not talk about et." Dylan said and climbed on top of Allister and smirked. The older was caught off guards by this sudden movement. He was taken back when Dylan pulled him into a kiss. Allister didn't hesitate to push Dylan off of him.

"Stop et, this is wha' we need tae talk about. Ai've got someone, a girlfriend Dylan."

"Oh." Dylan let out.

"Her names Florinda Maes, she's a mixed breed, a witch and vampire like Jeanne's chil'. We're close, Ai'm sorry." Allister said, expecting a hurt look. He was shocked when he received a smile.

"Tha's great Allister, Ai'm happy tha' yw found someone."

"Yer not upset?"

"Of course not, ywr happy."

"But ye love me, righ'."

"Et's better te have loved and lost then te have never loved at all." Dylan kept his smile.

"If et makes ye feel better, Ai loved ye like tha' once." Allister smiled back. "Ye'll meet her tomorrow night."

"Really?

"Aye, there's a party tomorrow night."

"Oh really, Ai'll stay with Jeanne."

"But yer ol' enough tae stay."

"Ai'm grateful, but Ai hate parties." Dylan smiled again.

"Oh, Alright. Shoul' we go home?" Allister nudge his thumb towards the castle.

"Ai'll meet yw there, Ai have te grab my cloak and mask from Jeanne's."

"Alright." Allister said and the two separated. Dylan returned to the small cottage to grab his things and check on Jeanne. Once he made sure he was well he left the house and through the cloak on.

"They seem to like you Dylan, sibling to so many vampires." A woman in a cloak similar Dylan's said behind him. She had a Russian type accent.

"Where have yw been hidin' Irina?" Dylan said with a smile on his face, yet he never turned to meet the woman.

"Outside the gate, are you ready to go?" Irina asked and Dylan turned with a smile.

"Ie." Dylan nodded. Irina smiled from where she sat, on top of the gate. She was a Ukrainian woman with short, black hair. She had the biggest breast Dylan had seen on a woman and they mostly hung out of Irina's vulgar clothes. The most she wore was the cloak; her clothes were nothing but short, shorts and a red corset. Around her leg was a holster with a gun, and boots up to her ankles. For most men he was attractive but for Dylan he found her and her personality repulsive.

Behind Irina was two men and a younger girl.

The man of the farthest left was Tomukas, a Lithuanian man. He had blond hair pulled back into a ponytail that rested on his shoulder. He was the brains of the group and didn't seem scary, but he had a nasty bite if you got near him. Dylan didn't mind him if he didn't mess with him.

In the middle was Leisl, a girl that seemed to be the devils spawn. She looked cute and innocent, if you were to tell her that she would separate your head from your body. Leisl was one to favor the blood in her job. She had deep brown, almost red, eyes and a dark brown hair, split into two braids. Dylan felt sorry Adelheid, even though he didn't care what Leisl did, he still feared her bringing guns into their home.

Lastly on the far right in the only gray cloak the company owned, was Baltazar. Baltazar is from Poland and only wore wore gray clothes. He seem to have perfect grammar in his speech and corrected anyone who didn't use a word correctly. Unlike the others of the group, Baltazar didn't have a personality or fashion sense. Dylan found him completely boring and never understood why Tomukas was his friend.

The four people jumped of the wall and Leisl stayed behind to watch the cottage while Dylan, Irina, Tomukas, and Baltazar made there way to the castle. They reached in a few minutes and Irina took the lead. The four of them threw their hoods up and pulled their guns out from their holsters. They carefully snuck into the main room of the mansion, Dylan leaning against the door frame.

"You all know the drill; get in, kill the vamps, and get out."

"And yw'll keep ywr side of the deal?" Dylan said to Irina.

"Yes, the witch survives." Irina rolled her eye and looked around. "Hmph, rich motherfuckers."

"Where are they?" Baltazar asked as he looked around, his gun hidden behind his cloak.

"Cailean and Thomas are in Cai's room, Eily is in her room, Arthur is in his room, and Allister is most likely in his room." Dylan rolled his eyes and Irina shot him a glare.

"Actually, we're in the dining room." Cailean said, appearing from the kitchen. "Dylan who are your friends?" Cailean smiled and Thomas walked into the room.

"They aren't mi friends, they are forced acquaintances." Dylan said. Irina smiled and brought up her gun, followed by the Baltazar and Tomukas.

"WOAH!" Cailean yelled and blocked Thomas.

"I'm Irina, that's Baltazar, that's Tomukas, and these are our guns.

"Cai, what's wrong?" Arthur asked as he and his brother and sister walked into the main room. Eily pushed Arthur behind her once she saw the gun and Allister growled.

"Let's get this over with I'm tired." Baltazar said, fingers on the trigger on his gun.

"Hold on, I think Dylan should do the first kill." Irina said and turned, skipping off to Dylan. She grabbed him and dragged him back to where she stood.

"Dylan." Eily said.

"WHAT THE HELL DYLAN!" Allister yelled earning a smirk from his young brother and a gun pulled from Dylan's cloak.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Arthur yelled, gripping his older sisters sleeve.

"Well this is a gun, and I'm goin' to kill a few monsters."

"Why?" Cailean asked, Thomas behind him.

"If the masks and cloaks didn't tip you off then you're pretty damn stupid. We're vampire hunters, we kill monsters like you." Irina said.

"Dylan."

"YE FUCKIN' TRAITOR!" Allister yelled. "AFTER EVERYTHING MY FAMILY HAS DONE FER YE, YE RAISE A GUN TAE US!"

"What did yw ever do for mi. Yw killed mi parents, then yw took mi in to be raised by a witch. Yw hardly visited, so how are yw mi family."

"Aw, my boys hurt." Irina said and petted Dylan cheek. "Just aim and shoot, it will be over before you know it." Dylan smirk and turned the gun to Irina. "WHAT!" She yelled and the two other hunters held up their guns to Dylan.

"Now when did Ai ever say Ai was killing vampires."

"Oh." Arthur let out.

"So here's how et's going te go, Ai'm going to kill yw three and then kill Leisl."

"Try it, that girl has a sharp shot. That damn witch would be dead in seconds."

"Cousin Jeanne." Arthur mumbled and held onto Eily's arm tightly.

"So am Ai."

"Yes, but Baltazar and Tomukas would kill you instantly." Irina smirked.

"Wan' te test tha' theory?" Dylan smile widened.

"Ha ha, this is why you were my favorite. You're so reckless and twist, I found it adorable."

"Woman like yw Ai hate, the vulgar way yw dress is worse than those of woman sellin' themselves on the streets.

"You hate me, pull the trigger then."

"Irina." Tomukas said.

"He doesn't have the guts to shoot me."

"Actually Ai do, Ai just need yw te take mi home. Goodbye." Dylan pulled the trigger and Irina fell off to the side. Eily protected Arthur from the sight as well as Cailean protected Thomas' view.

Dual just kept smiling and turned. He swiftly shot two shots at the other men, but they shot back. Baltazar's shooting arm got hit by one of Dylan's shots and tried to switch arms. Unfortunately for him Dylan shot him in the chest before he could aim. Dylan chuckled at Baltazar's face when he fell, then a bullet whizzed by Dylan. Tomukas held his gun up with a pissed off look on his face.

What's going on?" Thomas asked when a silence came.

"Shuu." Cailean said, holding the younger closer.

"Bastard." Tomukas muttered.

"Wha' else do yw wan' te say?" Dylan asked.

"We took you in, trained you, led you back home, and all we ask for is the vampire to die, so why didn't you shoot them?"

"Yw all made a mistake, yw threatened my family. Yw think Ai'd let yw kill anyone close te mi, yw're wrong." Dylan said and his gun went off. Tomukas fell gripping his side. He didn't die right then, he started crawling towards Baltazar's body. Dylan knew that they had been friends since they joined the organization, about four years ago, but he didn't know how deep their relationship was.

Dylan waited till Tomukas took hold of Baltazar's pale hand before pulling the trigger. He fell onto the Polish man and puddles of blood stained the marble floor. Dylan ran out of the mansion without a word, Allister running after him.

"DYLAN!" He yelled and grabbed the boys wrist as the exited the home. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THA'!?"

Dylan turned around with his familiar smile. "Tha' was great actin'." Dylan tore his hand away and ran toward Jeanne's cottage. Allister gritted his teeth and ran after him.

"STOP!" Allister kept yelling but Dylan sped up. When Dylan found his way to the cottage he saw Leisl wasn't outside anymore. He bursted through the door and found Jeanne and Francis' room door opened. Dylan swiftly ran in to see Leisl holding a gun to an angry Francis and a scared Jeanne.

"LEISL!" Dylan yelled at the girl and held his gun up. Leisl held another up at Dylan.

"Vhere the fuck is Irina and the boys?"

"Dead, like yw."

"I can pull the trigger faster."

"Wan' try et?"

"DYLAN!" Allister yelled as he ran into the bedroom.

"Well, yw've got no more hands, so give up Leisl."

"NEVER!" The girl yelled and pulled the trigger, the gun pointed at Dylan. Dylan gripped his trigger and shot Leisl in stomach when Leisl's bullet dove into his shoulder. Both of them fell back and gripped their guns handle.

"DYLAN!" Jeanne yelled and tried to sit up but Francis blocked her.

"Dylan." Allister said and kneeled next Dylan.

"Ha ha." Leisl let out a chuckle. "Finally some bloodshed." Leisl slowly got to her feet, while Dylan stayed on the ground. "Let's bring more." She held her guns up and aimed at the two group, ready to fire, when Dylan started chuckling.

"Yw wan' red, make et ywrself." Dylan held the gun up, but a hand pushed the gun down.

"Tha's enough Dylan, Ai'll take care of her." Allister smiled and laid the younger boy down on the floor. "Jeanne, Francis, can ye both leave, Ai don' wan' ye te see this." Francis nodded and picked Jeanne up.

"DON'T MOVE!" Leisl yelled and held the gun up at Francis' head.

"Girly, yer in the wrong house." Allister said, standing up.

"STOP MOVING!"

"Go ye two, Ai'll take care of Dylan and this little brat." Allister said and charged at Leisl. Francis ran from the room as soon as Allister moved. Allister had pushed Leisl on Francis' and Jeanne's bed and grabbed a pillow. He forced it over Leisl's face and held it down. The German girl clawed at any part of Allister she could, but Allister never let go. Dylan remained silent, listening to the blocked screams. Soon Leisl stopped moving and Allister removed the pillow and instantly a gun bashed against his head.

"GET OFF!" Leisl yelled, grabbing Allister around the neck.

"Ye can' hold me." Allister said and pulled his wrist back. "Ye like blood." Allister brought his hand down and severed Leisl's head from her body. "There ye go." Allister smirked and licked the blood off his fingers. "Now ye Dylan." Allister turned and walked over to the younger boy. He kneeled down to see Dylan was asleep, but he lightly tapped his cheek.

"Wake up, ye aren't gettin' out of yer punishment." Allister kept tapping Dylan's cheek but the boy didn't wake up. "Dylan, quit faking it." Allister began shaking the human boy and started to freak out when he didn't get a response. "Dylan." Allister said but never received a response. His instincts forced him to pick Dylan up and ran out of the bedroom with him. He ran from the small home and to the mansion as fast as he could. It wasn't long until he reached the doors and pushed them open. The doors bursting in scared everyone, who were already scared.

"DAMN ET ALLISTER!" Eily yelled.

"JEANNE, HELP HIM!" Allister demanded and ran in front of the witch.

"W-WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!?" Jeanne yelled back Allister.

"AI DON' KNOW, WITCHY STUFF!" Allister stared at his visibly paler brother in his arms. "Please do somethin', we jus' got him back." Allister stared at Jeanne with fear filled eyes.

"Fine, lay 'im somewhere that I can treat 'im." Jeanne said. All of a sudden a bloody hand reached up and laid on Allister's cheek.

Ai'm fine, Ai've…been shot before." Dylan muttered, his eyes slowly closing.

"Rest fer now ye eeejit." Allister removed the bloody hand, leaving a bloody handprint on his cheek, and walked up the stairs.

"Cai…Cai can we go?" Thomas asked, the blood making it hard to control his hunger.

"Oh, of course." Cailean said and led his husband up the stairs.

"Ai'll get the maids te clean this up, have them set the bodies ablaze." Eily said and led Arthur and Francis to the dining room.

*Page break*

"Dylan…Dylan wake up." Allister said to Dylan, laying in his own bed. He had no shirt on and gauze and bandages wrapped around his chest. "Dylan, there's someone here tae meeh ye." Allister said and Dylan slowly opened his eyes.

"Ie?" Dylan muttered and noticed Allister was in formal clothes. "What time is et?" Dylan asked, placing a hand on his forehead.

"It's ten at night, a day later."

"W-wha'?" Dylan let out and slowly sat up.

"Careful." Allister said, assisting his brother. "Anyway, this is Florinda, Ai told ye abou' her, do ye remember."

"Ie." Dylan looked up and noticed the foreigner.

"Hello, Florinda Maes. I'm from Belgium." She held her hand out and Dylan shook it.

"Dylan." Dylan gave a light smile.

"I heard you got hurt, I wanted to visit but Allister made me wait till after the dance."

"Ie, he is a dick sometimes."

"HEY!" Allister yelled. "Anyway we've got tae talk about wha' happened yesterday."

"Doesn't mean Ai'm going te." Dylan said.

"Why not?"

"Why the hell do Ai have te explain mi self te yw?" Dylan glared at Allister, who was a bit taken back.

"Cause Ai'm yer fuckin' brother."

"Ywr a fuckin' vampire tha' killed mi family and brough' mi here for, god knows wha' reasons."

"Wha' the hell wron' with ye, at first ye were nice bu' then this."

"My PROBLEM is yw vampy, yw screwed mi life up."

"How so." Allister glared at Dylan while Florinda observed.

"How so, HOW SO! FROM DAY ONE YW FUCKED UP MI LIFE! YW MURDERED MI PARENTS, AND BROUGH' MI TE THIS PLACE WHERE AI LIVED WITH A WITCH AND A PERVERTED VAMPIRE! ON TOP OF EVERYTHING-!"

"Dylan, stop lying." Florinda said, taking Dylan's hand. "Your scaring yourself." She said, holding the trembling hand.

"Oh, Dylan." Allister place a hand on Dylan's good shoulder. "Are ye alrigh'?" Allister asked.

"No." Dylan muttered and Allister felt some regret. Suddenly Dylan broke into tears and clung to Allister like a child.

"What's wron' with ye Dylan?" Allister asked and hugged the Welsh boy back.

"Ai've lived in hell for ten years, et won' go away, the terrible memories and the terrible visions."

"Florinda, why not stay the nigh', can ye wai'in my room?" Allister said, staring at Dylan.

"Alright." Florinda nodded and walked out.

"Dylan, whoa' visions have ye had."

"The fire, the shreddin', the blood, et's horrid." Dylan muttered and curled up.

"Ai'll go get the others." Allister said and walked out of the room rather quickly.

"Your shoulders bleeding." Someone said. Dylan looked up to see Liz sitting on the windowsill.

"Yw said they'd stop, they're still here." Dylan said. "Please Elizabeta, please stop them."

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"Ger out then." Dylan said and curled up again. Soon after Allister and his siblings as well as cousin's came back to check on Dylan.

"Dylan?" Eily said and placed her hand on her brother. "Ai smell that yer wounds opened again, let me clean it up and bandage it."

"Ai don' care, leave et." No one saw Eily's eye twitch and she grabbed Dylan by his wrist, pulling them to the boys side. Eily then pulled his legs flat and sat him up.

"Ai said Ai want te clean it so sit up and behave." Dylan glared.

"Ai said no."

"Look at all this blood, these are new sheets."

"Ai don' care."

"Eily, carful." Allister said, walking over to his two siblings. "Dylan, ten years of hell, wha' happened?"

"Ai'm not tellin' yw."

"Tell me then Dylan." Jeanne said, walking up to Dylan.

"Ai'll tell yw cousin, Arthur as well, but the rest need to leave."

"No they don't, just focus on Arthur and I." Jeanne said as she and the younger vampire sat on Dylan's bed.

"The beginnings the best place te start." Dylan began. "Ai had a memory dream, before Ai knew the Kirkland's. In the little the dream held, Ai remembered so much."

"What did you remember?" Arthur asked.

"Ai remembered mi parents, everything they did."

"What did they do?" Jeanne asked.

"Wha' didn' they do, they beat mi, cut mi, tried te drown mi, and attempted to bash mi skull in."

"Tha's sick." Arthur muttered.

"Ai remembered tha' run down hell house and Ai made Liz take me back there. No one had moved in, except the rats and other pest. There was blood still smeared around the place. Ai went around the town and figured out my real name, Dylan Rywn Ellis. Mi family hailed from Wales so Ai forced Liz te go with mi. While our stay Ai studied in magic and education. Et wasn' till five years later that Ai was recruited by the vampire hunters. By then the visions had returned and Liz couldn' do anything more."

"How we're you recruited?" Jeanne asked.

"Ai saved Irina in an ambush, Ai had a gun already and Ai shot. Et wasn' till afterwards tha' Ai had been their's and Scotland yard's unexplained missing list. Irina took mi into her care until yesterday."

"Why'd ye join them." Allister said, stepping forward. Dylan broke from his own trance and stared at his some what angry brother. "Why would ye bring them here, why put yer family in danger."

"Because Irina looked into mi past from the years before, she found out tha' Ai traveled with Jeanne te towns and tha' if Ai didn' bring them here then she'd kill Jeanne."

"Me?" Jeanne said, realizing the amount of danger she had been in the night before.

"Ie, she said tha' yw'd be spared if Ai got them across the gate. Ai only agreed because Ai knew Ai could kill them before they had the chance te kill anyone. They trained mi te kill monsters and Ai did."

"So ye risked our lives tae save just hers." Allister and Dylan glared at each other.

"Wha' did yw expect from mi, Ai can' do much Ai'm a human."

"Ai expected ye tae be responsible. We took care of ye and ye set up this shitty deal."

"YW DON' UNDERSTAND ANYTHING, YW WEREN' WITH MI, AI WAS ALONE AND AI DID WHAT AI SAW FIT!"

"IF YE WERE RAISED RIGHT FROM THE START THEN YE COULD UNDERSTAND WHA' TAE DO IN SUCH A SIMPLE TASK, EEEJIT!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN' YW RAISE ME?! FROM DAY ONE YW COULD HAVE TAKIN' MI IN AND RAISED MI THE WAY YW WAN'ED! YW TREATED MI AS AN UNWANTED TOY!"

"AI TREATED YE LIKE A BROTHER! YE WERE MY FAMILY!"

"WHA' AM AI NOW THEN!" There was a small silence in the room and an answer was never received. "Yw should have just taken tha' damn deal."

"Ye are the most spoiled, bitchy, problem causing brat Ai have ever met," Allister said, marching over to Dylan. "But Ai'll never regret tha' decision…ye understand." Allister said, laying a hand on Dylan's good shoulder.

"Why mi?" Dylan muttered and threw his head down.

"Because ye were the first child Ai found tha' thought Ai was someone good, a hero."

"Yw kind of are when yw save a child from being murdered."

"Ai guess. Dylan remember tha' no matter wha' ye still are my lovable little brother, even when ye get older." Allister said, gripping Dylan's shoulder and smiling.

"Promise mi something."

"Wha?"

"When Ai die, yw'll take mi blood."

"Wha'." Allister's eyes widened, along with everyone else's.

"Ai am human, mi bodies useless in death, Ai am not takin' no as an answer."

"What if ye are burned to ashes?"

"Then Ai'll at least know tha' et was a set deal."

"Tha' is an out of bounds question."

"Ai said promise me, right now."

"Why me?"

"Because yw brought me into this family and yw'll take mi out."

"And if Ai don't agree?" Allister said but Dylan didn't get to answer before the bedroom door slammed open and a woman ran in. Her blue eyes shined at Dylan and rushed over to him.

"It's true."

"Mrs. Jones." Dylan smiled and the woman lunged at Dylan, grabbing and pulling him into a hug.

"You're alive, thank god."

"Mrs. Jones, et's so nice te see yw again." Dylan smiled and hugged the woman back.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Arthur." Alfred said, grabbing the older boy by the shoulder.

"Oh Alfred."

"Come with me." Alfred grabbed Arthur by his hand and pulled the Brit out of the room.

"Aw young love." Jeanne smiled as the two left.

"Do you love anyone Dylan?" Mrs Jones asked and everyone's attention moved to Dylan. Allister stared blankly at his brother.

"No, Ai don' love anyone."

"Haven't found anyone yet." Mrs. Jones said, finally releasing Dylan.

"Ai don' look around, Ai don' have time."

"Of course you do, I found my husband, it took 200 years but I'm as young as anyone here."

"Yw stop aging at a certain age, Ai don'. Et's pointless when ywr life is short live."

"Are you sick Dylan?" Mrs. Jones asked, pressing her hand against Dylan's forehead.

"Nope, other than being shot Ai'm fine."

"How are you doing with that?"

"Eh, et's not the first time, Ai'll be fine."

"Poor thing."

"Hey mother, can I stay the night?" Alfred asked from the doorway.

"Of course, pick up Matthew from the Beilschmidt's on your way home tomorrow." Mrs. Jones said and stood up.

"Of course." Alfred said and rushed back down the hall.

"Ai've got tae go back tae Florinda, she's waitin' tae long already." Allister said and walked out.

"He really likes this girl, Ai think he's actually going te marry her." Eily said.

"Eily dear, we must talk about your love life." Mrs. Jones said and stood up. She walked over to Eily and both walked out of the room.

"Ai just haven't met the right man yet, mother and father never had an arranged marriage planned." Was the last Dylan heard from Eily before she left.

"Come on ye two, let Dylan rest." Cailean said to Thomas and Jeanne as Francis began his way to the door.

"I want to talk to Dylan." Both said, shocking each other and their husbands a bit.

"Alright, just come back te our room when yer done Tommy." Cailean said and with a nod from the Brit, both men left. Thomas shut the door and walked over to the bed.

"I'll wrap your wound." Jeanne said and got up to walk to the bathroom.

"Are you really alright?" Thomas asked after Jeanne was in the bathroom.

"Of course." Dylan said and moans and banging came from the room next door. "Allister's pretty loud, can Ai get another room."

"I was awake that night you know, the night you left. You said you were in love with Allister."

"Et was a child's crush, Ai don' love him." Dylan said curling up.

"Then why are you frowning so sadly."

"Because Ai always do."

"How bad does it hurt to have your heart crush Dylan?" Jeanne asked sadly.

"Ai had a childish crush alright, nothin' will happen. Ai'll die before love can ger mi, et's a disease."

"I see, your perfectly hurt." Jeanne looked down and walked over to the bed. Another bang from the wall and Dylan flinched.

"Love isn't a disease, it's Allister." Thomas muttered and gripped the bed sheets. "Can I tell you both something that will stay in this room."

"Ie"

"Sure." They both agreed and Thomas bit his lip.

"A few years ago, before I got sick, everyone was gone except for Allister and me. Some how, he and I were lonely and ended up in bed together. It was wrong but I don't remember much, it was a weak point."

"Ai see." Dylan said.

"I 'ave something to share as well. Four months before Dylan left, Allister stayed back from a hunt to watch Dylan after he caught a cold. I ended up in bed with him after some wine."

"You too?" Thomas said.

"I found out I was pregnant later."

"Cousin." Dylan said. "Is this why yw didn' tell anyone?"

"Oui, I couldn't tell Francis, 'e stopped sleeping around when we married. The baby died that night you left from 'ow much magic I used to 'ide it."

"Yw should tell someone cousin, both of yw."

"I don't think Cailean will like me anymore." Thomas muttered.

"Of course 'e will." Jeanne said with a smile. "'E's always around you, saved you from death just to be with you. Cailean loves you deeply."

"As well as Francis with yw cousin, one unfaithful night has hurt yw both. Tell ywr family."

"Dylan, let it out." Thomas said.

"Oui, you deserve to be help."

"Ai don' love him, both of yw are bein' demanding." Dylan said and then another bang against the wall. Dylan swallowed.

"Come on Dylan." Thomas held his arms out. Another bang and Dylan gritted his teeth. Another came in the silence and Dylan felt tears come to his eyes. He drew his attentions up to the ceiling, trying to force his tears back.

"Dylan, mon chere." Jeanne said and another bang came. A whimper escaped Dylan and then another. With another bang Dylan gave a sigh, a quivering sigh.

"Ai'm stupid thinkin' he woul' wan' a human. Ai coul' die tomorrow, tonight even. Now Ai know why mi brothers made fun of humans, stupid weak and pathetic is all we are." Dylan broke out in tears. "

"Dylan." Jeanne's said and Thomas hugged the younger boy.

"Ai hate mi life, Ai can' wait till mi death day."

"Dylan, no don't say that." Jeanne said.

"Jeanne, yw feel like a mother Ai'd never have, but Ai've let yw down."

"How?" Jeanne asked.

"Ai can' do any magic, only these visions."

"It's alright love, Ai'm not disappointed. Even in death we will still be cousins." Jeanne smiled.

"And a brother to me." Thomas said, rocking back and forth.

"Your controlling your 'unger fairly well Thomas."

"Ai fed off of Cailean and a person he got me."

"See, 'e likes you enough to get your food."

"Really."

"'ey, 'e's asleep." Jeanne said and smiled at Dylan's peaceful face. "I'll change 'is gauze and we can go."

"Alright, you first, I'll stand next to you."

"As will I."

"No, I'll talk to Cai alone." Thomas smiled and laid Dylan down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to talk with him all on my own." Thomas said and with a nod Jeanne changed Dylan's bandage.

* * *

Dylan had woken up soon after he fell asleep because of all the moaning and screaming. This time it wasn't all Allister, the house seemed alive. Dylan seemed to be the only one alone, even Eily had a guest.

"Ugh." Dylan let out and sat up. He was tired and pissed off at the noise. He threw off his blankets and climbed out of bed. Dylan walked to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was stained in tears from previous.

He continued to stare until he saw nothing left to study and turned to return to his room. A familiar pain took over him and he fell to the ground with a thump. He saw torches, fire lit, and angry people. The people were marching towards the families mansion. Dylan was off to the side, watching them trying to push the gate open. He looked from the crowd to the mansion. His eyes widened as he spotted himself staring out the window at the fire.

"Wha'." Dylan muttered before he opened his eyes. He was laying in between the bathroom and his bedroom. He was horribly dizzy as he got to his knees and began crawling over to his bed. He used the sheets to pull himself up off the floor. He managed to get up after a minute or so, it was when he was hunched over his bed the bright light. "Oh." He walked to the window and peered out to see fire. "Shit." He muttered and held his head in his hand. He walked out in a bit of a limp as his head pounded from his vision. He was wondering how he was staying conscious as he fell to the ground and began crawling. He reached the door and used the handle to pull himself to his feet. Once he accomplished that, Dylan opened the door and walked out. He collapsing to his knees with a thump, one of the many heard in the house. "How…how do they have the fuckin' energy?" Dylan breathed out and began crawling down the hall.

He came across Allister's door and kicked it loudly five time before moving on. Next was Arthur's room and Dylan's vision began to swim again. "No fuckin' way." Dylan muttered and kicked Arthur's door five times as well. A whimper escaped from the Welsh boy as his head throbbed in pain. Dylan crawled across the hall and heard the doorknobs behind him click. He kicked Eily's door roughly before giving up and crawling away and collapsing.

"Who the fuck is interruptin' us." Allister said, opening his door, a blanket wrapped around his waist.

"For once your right." Arthur said, both he and Alfred stepping out of the room, a blanket share between them.

"Not any of us, we're a little busy." Thomas said with Cailean still kissing his neck.

"Wait, Dylan's doors open." Jeanne said and walked over to the room while she fixed her blouse. "'E's not in here."

"Maybe 'e's taking a walk." Francis said coming up behind Jeanne and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his hands on her stomach.

"Sounds good tae me." Allister said and turned and grabbed Florinda around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Cai stop." Thomas said as Cailean pulled the teen back into their room.

"Ai haven' forgiven ye yet." Cailean smile deviously.

"Ugh, one more time alright." Thomas said with a chuckle and went to shut the door when a hand pulled it back open.

"All of you calm your 'orny selves for a minute." Jeanne said and every paused in silence. There was a sound, whimpering from behind the wall. Eily made sure she was wrapped in her blanket before she and Jeanne walked down the hall a bit. When they got there they looked at each other and counted to three before looking around. Immediately both woman ran around the corner and fell to their knees.

"Dylan, mon chere. What's wrong?" Jeanne asked as Eily held on to her crying, shaking, and muttering brother. Dylan was curled up and held his head in pain.

"L-look at the gate…get dressed and leave." Dylan said and Jeanne got up. She walked across the room and peered at the window.

"Shit, EVERYONE GET DRESSED! NOW!" Jeanne yelled and backed away.

"Jeanne what's wrong?" Eily asked.

"A mob, they've climbed over the gate."

"Oh." Eily said and got up. She returned to her room and shooed her guest before getting clothes on.

Allister helped Florinda dress and sent her to Eily's room to escape out the window while the family got dressed and grabbed some belongings. Cailean had helped Thomas dress and sent him to Eily's room. Jeanne was there waiting for Francis as he grabbed the family chest.

"THEY'VE SET THE HOUSE ABLAZE!" Florinda yelled from the window.

"READY!" Allister yelled as Eily and Cailean ran into Eily's room. "Everyone here?" Allister asked and did a head count.

"You forgot Dylan, go get 'im." Jeanne said and Allister ran out of the room. Allister turned the corner and notice Dylan was shaking and crying.

"Dylan, come on. We can' stay."

"Ai-Ai can' m-move." Dylan muttered.

"COME ON YE EEEJIT!" Allister yelled and Dylan got on his hands and knees, collapsing right away. Allister ran over to his brother, trying to grab him, but the fire below shot up. "Shit." Allister muttered and picked up Dylan from in front of him. "Come on eeejit." Allister ran to Eily's room with Dylan in his arms crying. "GO AI'VE GOT HIM!" Allister yelled as he slammed the door shut.

"How bad is it?" Arthur asked.

"Et's climbin' the stairs." Allister said as Florinda jumped out the window. Next was Thomas and then Francis took Jeanne into his arms and jumped. Arthur followed after with Alfred holding his hand as they jumped out the window and over the gate.

"Eily go, take the chest." Cailean said handing over the family chest that Francis had retrieved from the master bedroom to his older twin sister.

"Alright." Eily said, taking the chest and climbing onto the windowsill. She looked back once before leaping out.

"Cai, yer turn." Allister said and with a nod Cailean stepped onto the windowsill. "One…two…thr-ah." Cailean went to leap but a hand pulled him back. He turned to see Dylan holding onto him.

"W-watch et." Dylan muttered and pointed out the window. Cailean looked over in time to see part of the roof fall off where he was leaping from.

"Oh, that was close." Cailean said and peaked out the window. When he saw nothing unstable around him he jump and landed on the wall. "COME ON YE TWO!" He yelled before jumping down to join the rest of his family.

"Ye ready Dylan?" Allister asked and the 23 year old shot up a thumbs up as he cried his eyes out. "Et's alright, don't cry." Allister smile and kissed Dylan's forehead before stepping up the windowsill. He counted to three, tightening his hold on Dylan at every number, before leaping out of the window. He landed on the gate and leaped off, landing by Florinda. "Alright, lets go." Allister said and looked back with a sad expression on his face. Florinda patted his back and they looked forward.

"Time te make a new home." Cailean said and grabbed Thomas' hand.

"Come on Dylan, ye're tae big fer me tae carry." Allister said and put Dylan on his feet. The welsh man was still crying and shaking, images slowing down. However once Allister let go of him, he fell face forward into the grass, still unable to stand correctly.

"Woah." Someone let out as Thomas, Jeanne, Arthur, and Florinda kneeled down.

"Dylan, what's wrong?" Jeanne asked. "You've been crying this whole time."

"M-mi head."

"So ye got a headache, et's because ye kept bitchin' since ye got here."

"Shut up Allister, it's not a normal headache if Dylan is crying." Thomas said.

"Dylan, you told us to look out the window, 'ow'd you know?" Jeanne asked.

"V-vis-."

"A vision, is that why you're 'rad 'urts."

"Ie."

"Alright, lets get you to bed." Jeanne said and went to stand when Dylan grabbed her sleeve. He pulled himself up and hugged her. "Dylan."

"Cousin, yw don' understand. Et hurts so badly. Please do something, magic or kill me, just stop et."

"Cousin, does it really 'urt tha' badly."

"Ie." Dylan said and Jeanne hugged him back.

"My homes nearby, just across the sea, he can rest up there." Florinda said.

"Alright, there will be enough rooms for everyone."

"That won't work, Dylan's in too much pain to be moved far." Eily said, joining the others on the ground.

"There is an inn in the town over, he can rest there before we move him." Arthur said.

"I can carry him." Alfred spoke up.

"Cousin, your 'old, it's too tight." Jeanne said as Dylan gripped her arm. Jeanne studied Dylan's face and discovered what was happening. "Cousin, what do you see?" She asked.

"S-stop et cousin." He muttered and let out a scream of pain.

"Dylan?" Allister said, curiously looking at Dylan.

"E-et h-hu-." Dylan didn't finish before the pain knocked him out.

"Dylan?" Allister said worriedly.

"Don't worry, 'e just passed out." Jeanne smiled.

"Inn it is." Cailean said and picked Thomas up.

"HEY."

"Winters coming." Cailean said and nuzzled into Thomas' neck.

"Yes, also mother, father, and Peter's death day. We should go visit them tomorrow." Eily said.

"Alright, maybe we should tell Dylan the truth."

"He knows." Florinda said.

"How so?" Allister asked.

"He's a smart boy, kind of wish I found him and not you."

"Come on." Eily said and Alfred kneeled down. He picked up Dylan bridle style and from their everyone walked away from the burning mansion.

* * *

It had been a week so since the fire and Dylan had finally woke up, they were still in the inn. He was a bit confused at what happened and stared up. Above him was his family and Florinda, they were chatting away and didn't notice Dylan was awake until he tugged on the first fabrics he found with his hands.

"Oh, hey he's awake." Someone said and Dylan looked over to the person the voice belong to. Thomas smiled back at him and people started gathering up close to see Dylan.

"Dylan, mon chere are you alright?" Jeanne asked.

"Ie." Dylan said and sat up. "Ai'm tired."

"Ye've been asleep for a week straight, Ai'd think ye'd be hungry."

"Ai'm just tired, Ai want te sleep again." Dylan muttered, closing his eyes.

"Come on, stay awake." Arthur said and shook his brother. Dylan opened his eyes and with a sigh Dylan sat up.

"Where are we?"

"An inn, we've been here fer a week, waiting fer ye tae wake up. Florinda's goin' let us stay in her house until we find a new one." Allister said, roughing up Dylan's hair.

"Ai'm sorry." Dylan said and looked down.

"Fer what, ye saved us." Allister smiled sat down by the bed and by Florinda.

"Ywr house is gone, if Ai had gotten up earlier yw could have closed the gates off."

"Dylan, you did all you could." Arthur said.

"Dylan, where do ye want te live?" Eily asked and every looked at Dylan.

"Ai don' know, Ai've live in a few places."

"How about Wales, you said you liked it there didn't you?" Arthur said.

"Ai do love Wales, but there was a few problems and et's best te not go back there for a while." Dylan chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Then where?" Cailean spoke up.

"Why not Belgium, they have beautiful mansions there."

"It's true." Florinda smiled.

"Oh but then yw wouldn' be able to visit ywr parents."

"That's true."

"Why not rebuild in a different location?" Dylan muttered.

"There is no where te rebuild." Cailean said and looked over to Thomas, a smirk coming to his face. Cailean swiftly grabbed Thomas around the waist and pulled him onto his lap.

"'ey, wake up." Francis said and shook Dylan by his shoulder when Dylan had closed his eyes. "Stay awake."

"Come on." Dylan muttered.

"Don't be lazy, get up, eat, and bath." Allister said grabbed Dylan by his arms, pulling the boy up into a sitting position.

"Dylan, ye don't look so good." Eily said. "Are ye sick?" She asked.

"Huh, oh…no just tired." Dylan said with a small smile.

"Are human's naturally this tired?" Arthur asked.

"No, Ai just didn' get any sleep last week and then the night of the party et was te load te sleep." Dylan said while stretching. The others looked away in one way or another, and Dylan just popped his back and stood up on the bed. "Wha' day is et?"

"Et's Friday." Allister said, everyone still too embarrassed to look at the human standing.

"Lets see." Dylan muttered looking at his shoulder. He brought up his hands and began unwrapping it. "Et's fine." He said and tossed the wraps off somewhere. He glared at his family still looking away. He took a step and almost fell over from the bouncing of the bed. Dylan smiled and began hopping on the bed, which soon turned to jumps. He laughed a bit since this was something he wanted to do since he found out that there was bouncing beds.

The Kirkland's and company stared up at the boy with looks of confusion. Dylan jumped on the bed like it was no big deal, while the others stood up and tried to get him to stop breaking the hotels bed.

"Dylan get down before ye break the bed." Allister said and Dylan laughed.

"MAKE ME!"

"YER ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" Allister yelled.

"JUST BECAUSE AI'M 23 DOESN' MEAN AI HAVE TE ACT LIKE ONE!" Dylan said and laughed again.

"IF YOU ACT LIKE A CHILD DYLAN I'LL SPANK YOU LIKE ONE!" Jeanne yelled with a chuckle.

"HA HA!" Dylan yelled and jumped higher, reaching for the ceiling a few feet away from his hand.

"Allister…can I talk with you in private?" Florinda asked silently.

"Of course." Allister, unlike Florinda, was smiling. The two love birds began walking away, Dylan seemed to be the only one that noticed, in fact it caused him to loose constitution and that made him loose footing. He landed wrong an fell off the bed with a bounce, bring a chair and dresser, he went to catch himself on, with him. There was a loud bang causing Allister and Florinda to spin around quickly. People on the right side of the room ran over to see if the man was alright. Dylan flinched when he fell but just chuckled underneath the dresser.

"Dylan, are you alright?" Jeanne asked as Francis and Allister peeled away the dresser.

"THAT WAS FUN!" Dylan sat up and laughed.

"THAT'S WAS DANGEROUS, YOU COULD 'AVE KILLED YOURSELF DYLAN!" Jeanne yelled, disciplining Dylan.

"But Ai'm not dead." Dylan's smile fell as well as his head.

"You keep this up and it won't be long now." Arthur said and Dylan was silent for a bit. Everyone checks over him to make sure he didn't break anything or if there was any cuts.

"Hey…yw guys." Dylan muttered in a tone that sent warnings to anyone around him.

"Dylan, what's wrong?" Thomas asked, touching Dylan's shoulder.

"Ai…uh Ai, hm…no, it's nothing." Dylan muttered and stood up. "Ai'm going te go play with Florinda now." He smiled and ran passed Allister, grabbing Florinda's hand and running out of the room.

"DYLAN!" Allister yelled and ran over to the door, peeking out but saw no one.

Dylan had dragged Florinda downstairs and behind the stairs, dropping the confused girls hand. "Ai saw yw in a vision, breaking Allister's heart."

"I-I don't have a choice, it's Herman. He found out about the fire and sent me a letter to come home. He said I was in too much danger being with Allister, he told me to come home and I'm not allowed to come back."

"Please don', he really really loves yw."

"I have no choice, Herman's the head if my family and what my brother says goes. I don't want to but I have to."

"Yw make him so happy though, please just don' break up with him. Come live with us, marry mi brother, that way yw won' have te can be my sister and his wife and yw can be a Kirkland." Dylan was trying to hold back his tears as well as Florinda. "Please, stay and keep him happy. Ai want te see that smile everyday Ai have, even if et's not at mi."

"Dylan, too much has happened, you need a new home and it's too much work to find a house and plan a wedding in a day…I'm sorry I can't, I really do love him. It just my brother." And with that Florinda turned and started to walked away.

"NO PLEASE!" He yelled and grabbed Florinda's wrist.

"I'M SORRY, LET GO!" Florinda ripped her wrist away and ran away, around the stairs, and up them. Dylan fell to his knees, not wanting to watch Allister's heart break. He remained there for a bit until he was able to suppress his tears and moved slowly up the stairs. He walked slumped over and dragged his heavy feet up the stairs. When he reached he was immediately thrown against the hotel wall with such force that he would have fallen to the floor if someone wasn't holding him roughly by his arms.

"WHA' THE HELL DID YE SAY TAE HER?!" It was a pissed off Allister, apparently trying to get Dylan to answer him. Dylan gave a sharp gasp when he hit the wall. "WHA' DID YE SAY YE LYIN' LITTLE FUCKER?!"

"ALLISTER STOP!" Florinda yelled running down the hall to them.

"W-what do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"YE LITTLE ASSHOLE!" Allister drew back a fist and connected it to the side of Dylan's face. A sharp yelp left the welsh boy as he fell to the ground. People on their side of the hall were peaking out of their rooms and then ducking back inside their safe rooms. "DO YE LIKE SCREWIN' UP MY LIFE, AFTER AI GAVE YE ONE!" Allister repeatedly kicked Dylan repeatedly as Florinda grabbed Allister arm and pulled him back as Arthur peaked out of his room.

"ALLISTER STOP IT, STOP IT NOW!" She yelled as Arthur ran back inside the room to get his family.

"WHA' THE FUCK DID HE SAY!?" He yelled at Florinda.

"HE SAID NOTHING!" She yelled back, but before Allister could say anything Dylan drove a butter knife, that he had found on the ground, into Allister stomach and ran as fast as he could down the stairs.

"YE LITTLE SHIT!" Allister yelled as his family came out of their room. He removed the knife and ran after Dylan, Florinda in follow.

Dylan made it down the stair and dashed for the front door of the inn when he was pushed down, breaking his nose on the ground. He didn't have a second to notice the pain before he was flipped over and Allister sat on his bruised stomach. A of pain erupted from the man on the bottom as his nose and stomach hurt.

"Ye like it when people get stabbed, fine." Allister said and brought back the knife in a tight grip. Dylan drew up his hands to block himself, Allister just laughed. Luckily, before Allister could do anything he was pulled of of Dylan by Francis and Cailean. Everyone else ran over to the welsh boy laying on the ground. Dylan was in tears and clang to Jeanne in fear. Eily, Arthur, and Thomas were trying to ask Dylan questions while Allister yelled at him. Florinda was in tears looking at Dylan's body.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault for not being clearer Dylan." Dylan couldn't say anything, he was in shock. Florinda stood up and ran toward Allister, stopping the Scotsman. Cailean and Francis held him back as she yelled at him. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID ALLISTER, YOU JUST KICKED THE CRAP OUT OF SOMEONE THAT REALLY LOVED YOU AND HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS HERMAN THAT TOLD ME TO!" Florinda yelled.

"Yer brother?" Allister said, calming down a bit.

"Yes, my brother. Look at what you did to Dylan, look in your right hand at what you were going to do." As soon as she said that Allister pulled his arm away from Cailean and stared at the knife in his hand. After a moment he dropped it to the ground, his stomach turning inside out at the thoughts of what he almost did. "Come look at what you did." Florinda grabbed Allister by the hand and led him over to the scared Welsh boy and sat them both down.

"Dylan, show him." Florinda said and Allister reached a hand up causing Dylan to flench. Even though he was scared Dylan let Allister touch his face and move it to show left cheek and the large bruise. He continued looking starting at Dylan's bloody nose. He moved down to Dylan's arms. They were scratch from when Allister hand flipped him over. He then stared at Dylan's entire bruised abdomen. Allister was unable to look anymore and pulled Dylan into a hug. Dylan flinched and shook in Allister hold. Allister hid his face in Dylan's shoulder and cried into it. Dylan almost felt guilty for making his brother cry after his heart was just broken, so he removed a hand from Jeanne and wrapped it around Allister's waist.

"H-H-How's ywr stomac-ch?" Dylan asked, still spooked.

"How's yer body? Ai just beat the shit out of ye for no reason."

"Ai'm fine just a few cuts and bruises."

"What even happened?" Cailean and Eily asked in sync.

"It was a misunderstand, my brother sent me a letter this morning and he told me to break up with Allister and come home. He found out about the fire and doesn't find your family safe for me. I tried to explain what he and Dylan had said and it made it sound like Dylan told me to stop dating Allister and leave."

"So yer leaving."

"By force, but at least you can love Dylan freely now." Florinda said, placing a hand on Allister's shoulder. "I'm sorry about all of this, I'd stay if I could."

"What did you really say Dylan?" Thomas asked and Allister looked up.

"He begged me not to break up with Allister, he didn't want him to have a broken heart. At least he has you Dylan, such a strong brother to love him." Florinda smiled at Dylan and he broke into tears, pushing Allister away.

"No he doesn'." Dylan said and curled up.

"Uh, what. But you were saying how much you loved him last week." Thomas said.

"Ai love him, but Ai can' be with him."

"Why?" Allister asked, a bit angry at getting rejected a second time. "If et's because yer human and don' think we can live together yer wrong."

"You can be one of us Dylan, live with us and everything. We won't have to say good bye ever." Arthur said.

"No, et's tee late and Ai don' want to be a vampire, living on killing humans."

"Then Ai'll feed ye Dylan…please don' reject me tae."

"Et's tee late anyway, Ai just don' wan' te leave yw alone anymore."

"Dylan, yer rambling." Cailean said. "Give us a good reason why ye two can't be together, we don't care if ye dated."

"Ai can'." Dylan said and spit out more tears. "None of you understand the problem Ai'm in."

"WHA' PROBLEM?! FER WHA' REASON IS THERE TAE MAKE YE SAY NO?!"

"Dylan, what's wrong. You love 'im and this is your chance."

"Ai can'…Ai can'." Dylan's curled up more.

"WHY!?" Allister yelled and there was a small pause.

"Because Ai'm sick, Ai don' have much time left." Dylan said and another pause came. "Ai have a type of blood cancer, the doctor Ai visited gave mi a good six months…tha' was three months ago." Dylan said and curled up.

"Dylan." Allister muttered and wrapped his hand around Dylan's. The Welsh boy looked up and met a smile. "If ye think tha's all the time ye get then let's make the best of et." Allister leaned forward and pulled Dylan into a kiss. Dylan smiled and kissed Allister back, but broke into tears again and had to pull away.

"Ai came back because Ai wan'ed te spend mi last days with all of yw, and hoped Jeanne had a cure."

"I don't, I'm sorry love." Jeanne said.

"Why don't you two just get married right now." Florinda said. "Waste no time."

"How?" Dylan said.

"Allister has a ring from mother, we all had one made at birth." Eily said.

"But Ai don' have one."

"Wrong." Eily said and pulled her necklace from under her shirt. "Ai had one made for ye since mother couldn't." Eily removed her necklace, it had two rings. She took off the thinner one and gave it to Dylan. "If ye want I will marry ye or we can go to a church, trust me its quicker when I do it."

"Alright we'll do et yer way." Allister said and stood up with Dylan.

"It's easy, I just asked if Dylan takes you and you take him to be husbands, that's all." Eily said and Dylan nodded. "Alright then, lets do it here."

"In the inn lobby?" Dylan said.

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Alright then." Eily said and took the rings from Allister and Dylan. "Allister, do ye take Dylan to be your husband, for any reason out there." Eily said.

"Of course." Allister said, squeezing Dylan's hands.

"Dylan do you take this ass of a Scotsman for the same reasons."

"Ie."

"Alright." Eily said and gave them their rings back. Allister smiled and put his on Dylan left hands third finger. Dylan did the same with a little fumbling, Allister only chuckled and kissed Dylan after the Welsh man got the finger on.

"Aw peace." Jeanne said and went to stand up, feeling a heavy kick against her stomach. "Ow, this babies violent." Jeanne said, Thomas helping her up after seeing her in pain. Again another kick.

"Go lay down, it should calm the baby." Thomas said and with a nod from Jeanne Francis picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

"You both go enjoy yourselves." Eily said to Dylan and Allister before following her siblings up the stairs.

"Wha' do ye wan' tae do now." Allister asked, smirking as one of his hands laid on Dylan ass.

"Lets just sit for a bit, Ai feel sick." Dylan said and immediately Allister led Dylan over to the bench by the door. He sat Dylan down and let him lean against himself. Allister wrapped his arm around Dylan's waist.

"Rest, Ai'll take ye upstairs." Allister said and lifted Dylan up bridle style.

"Ai tried…Ai tried te put up with all of et. The nausea, the vomiting, the pain. Ai just had one choice left, tha' was te come back."

"Shuuu. Ye need yer sleep." Allister said and kissed Dylan's forehead. Allister began walking up the stairs when Cailean came down, almost running into the duo. "Woah, slow down."

"We have a little situation upstairs." He said.

"Wha'?" Dylan asked weakly.

"Um, it's early but, um, Jeanne's in labor."

"Wha'? She's three months early." Allister said.

"The baby didn't want to wait."

"Then lets go." Dylan said and climbed out of Allister's arms.

"Alright." Cailean said and led the duo upstairs and to the room that screams were heard from. Outside was Arthur, Alfred, and Florinda, they were waiting patiently.

"Can Ai go in?" Dylan asked Cailean.

"If ye want." Cailean said and Dylan ran to the door. He opened it and walked in, shutting it behind him. He immediately ran over to and grabbed the hand that was gripping the headboard. She looked over at the new person and shot a shirt smile to Dylan.

"This i-i-s worse th-than lah-st time." Jeanne said gripping Francis' and Dylan's hands.

"Hey cousin." Dylan whispered as Thomas and Eily tried to calm the witch.

"What?" Jeanne said, tears running down her face.

"Ywr a powerful witch, nothing's ever been difficult for yw, so don' let child birth be, alright."

"Alri-ght." Jeanne smiled back at Dylan and then turned to Francis.

"Alright, push again." Thomas said and for the next half an hour it was screams and comforting words from Francis and Dylan. Finally a cry came that didn't belong to Jeanne and the two men look down to Thomas and Eily.

"Well?" Francis asked as Thomas cut the umbilical cord with a sterile pair of scissors.

"Girl." Thomas said and Eily washed her off with a wet wash cloth.

"Let me see 'er." Jeanne said and sat up with Dylan's help. Eily wrapped the baby in a small blanket and gave her to Jeanne. "She's adorable."

"Ie."

"Oui."

"So Dylan, what's 'er name?" Jeanne asked rocking the crying baby.

"Well, Ai though a French name would be appropriate so Ai looked at names. Françoise."

"Françoise…I love it." Jeanne said and handed her daughter to Francis.

"Françoise, Françoise Dylan Bonnefoy." Francis said and smiled. "So she'll always know her cousin."

"I'll go get everyone." Eily said and walked towards the door.

"Can Ai hold her?" Dylan asked and with a smile Francis hands his daughter to Dylan. "She's so adorable." Dylan said and rocked her back and forth. Eily walked back into the room and followed was everyone else.

"I want to see my cousin." Arthur said and looked over Dylan's shoulder. "Aw." Arthur said and handed Françoise back to Jeanne.

"Ye did good ye two." Allister said, wrapping his arms around Dylan.

"What's her name." Cailean asked.

"Françoise Dylan Bonnefoy." Jeanne said happily.

"How about we let Jeanne and Françoise sleep." Allister said and picked up Dylan. "Night everyone." Allister said before walking out.

"Aren' yw upset that ywr child died."

"Ai was certainly surprise finding out et was mine."

"Ugh mi stomach just did a flip."

"Will ye be alright?"

"Ie, lets just go to bed." Dylan said before leaning his head against Allister's shoulder and drifting off to sleep.

Irina- 2p Ukraine  
Tomukas- 2p Lithuania  
Leisl- 2p Liechtenstein  
Baltazar- 2p Poland  
Françoise- Nyo-France


	5. Chapter 5

Torture For My Sin

Chapter 5

It had been 19 years, 19 very long years since Dylan's sickness took its last hit, taking Dylan away from Allister and his family. Allister was the one that found him, he went to wake him up, but the welsh boy was not breathing, nor did he even have a heart beat. The only thing Allister was able to do was smile at the thought of Dylan's suffering coming to an end. The last months he had were awful, Dylan was always in pain. He did live two months longer than he was told, he was starting to feel better until the pain began. When Allister got his family in the room, Thomas and Eily checked to see for any significant life.

'"At least he died peacefully in his sleep." Cailean said, Eily crying on his shoulder.

"Should we order his coffin and burial spot." Allister said, raising the blanket up.

"Ye have something te finish." Eily said. "Ye promised him."

"Ai just can' do et." Allister muttered, laying a hand on Dylan's cheek.

"Yer going te." Cailean said. "A promise is a promise in this household." With that he grabbed Thomas' hand and led him out. Soon after the rest left because Arthur broke into tears and had to be moved out. Jeanne said a prayer over his body before leaving with Francis and their daughter.

The big family had found a mansion with a lake that had a wooden, white bridge that arched up so you could walk a tossed the water. The home had a garden for Jeanne's herbs. Dylan loved it, always ran around to do stuff, until the sickness took a turn.

"Dylan." Allister said before sitting next to Dylan. He turned and grabbed the cold hand. "Et's ok now, the pains gone." He muttered. Tears escaped Allister's eyes as he held onto Dylan's hand. "And so are ye." Allister pinched his eyes shut and laid on Dylan's frozen chest. "Don' worry, Ai'll finish our promise." Allister said and turned Dylan's head to the side. "Ai haven' eaten for five months, Ai fasted fer ye." Allister mutter to the corpse. He climbed over top Dylan and laid his head in the crook of Dylan's neck. "Ai'm sorry." Allister said before drawing out his fangs and bringing them down. He had to suck the blood out since Dylan's heart no longer pumped it, thus making it longer than it should have. Allister had to stop to breath and cry. He would watch his husband get paler as he pulled away each time. More than less of the blood ran between them, making Allister wanting to vomit. He felt filthy.

It had to be a good ten minutes until all the blood was out of Dylan's body and in Allister's. Once Allister was sure he got most of it he retrieved a wet towel and cleaned Dylan's neck, not bothering with his face. He covered the pale corpse with the bed blankets and walked out of the room, Cailean waiting outside the room.

"Et's done." Allister mumbled as he walked by in a slump.

"Are ye ok?"

"Et was his wish."

"Come on, lets clean ye up." Cailean said before pulling Allister into a spare room.

"Ai'm disgusted, Ai just stole blood from my husbands corpse." Allister said, crying into his hands.

"It's what he wanted." Cailean walked out of the rooms bathroom with a wet towel, frowning at Allister. "He's not hurting anymore."

"Ai know."

"Lets move him to the funeral home." Cailean said, cleaning his little brothers face off.

"Alright."'

After that night Allister was less social with his family, any parties they had he never attended. Some people had long forgotten Dylan months after. Allister had returned to a party one night and girls he'd never met tried to flirt with him, of course he just left and stayed with his brothers. He actually went off on a girl that did remember Dylan, saying that he was dead plenty and Allister needed to date again. The party was interrupted and Allister stayed in his room for the next few days.

After a year or so Allister became more social and familiarized himself with his friends again, even Florinda was allowed to attend with her brother.

Nineteen years later and Allister never missed a day to visit Dylan's grave, and today on his way back was interrupted. On his way back home Allister ran into some muggers, guns pointed in his direction.

"Put all your valuables on the ground and get on your knees."

"Or what, yer goin' tae shoot me? Ai'd advise ye trash tae get out of my way before ye regret et." Allister said and continued to walk toward the men.

"What are you gonna do, come on I dare you." One man said and Allister smiled at the two men.

"Alright." Allister's fangs stuck out in a twisted smile as he dashed at the man on the right.

"Ah." The man let out before Allister ripped into his neck.

"GAH, V-VAMPIRE!" The other guy yelled as Allister ripped through the guys neck, his head rolling to the ground. The other guy shot at Allister, getting two bullets in his back. Allister glared hungrily at the man when he recovered from the shots. The man was about to shoot him once more but the gun ran out of bullets. The man panicked and threw the gun at the Scotsman and bolted for the town. Allister ran after him and knocked the man to the ground. He flipped the man over in the ground and dug into the his neck. The man screamed bloody murder as Allister dug into his neck. The man tried to push Allister off but he gave up as he started gurgling. Blood was pouring from his mouth and throat, and smearing all over Allister face. The man stopped moving soon after and Allister pulled away.

"Ai told ye not tae mess with me." Allister said with a smile. A sudden twig snapping from the forest behind him caught his attention and he turned to see someone duck behind a tree. Allister smiled and walked over to the forest.

The person, a boy, behind the tree turned to run and hit Allister behind him.

"Where are ye goin'?" Allister said and grabbed the boy by his shoulders.

"AH!" He let out and brought up his fist. Allister caught it and pushed the boy down.

"ALLISTER!" An angry scream spread through the night air.

"Shit." Allister muttered as Cailean and Eily marched into the forest.

"YE SAID YE WERE VISITIN' HIS GRAVE AND THEN COMIN' HOME! THERE ARE TWO MUTILATED AND BEHEADED BODIES OUT THERE! YER COVERED IN BLOOD, THOSE STAINS WILL NEVER COME OUT, AND ARE THOSE BULLET HOLES!" Eily yelled, not noticing the other person on the ground.

"Yes and Ai'm shaking down the third." Allister said and his siblings looked down at the back of the boy.

"Allister, let him go." She said. "Dylan wouldn't want ye te become a murderer, this kid doesn't look old enough te hold a gun." Eily said and kneeled down. "Hey, are ye ok?"

"Fine." The boy said and he began standing. "Ow." He let out.

"Ye ok?" Cailean asked, grabbing the boys shoulder. The boy nodded and got to his feet.

"What's yer name?" Eily asked, squatting down.

"Go te hell." The boy spit at Eily and sprang into a run. Allister immediately charged after him and shoved him into a tree.

"Ye really wan' tae die."

"P-please no." The boy said, shaking.

"Ye just spit in my sisters face, Ai should rip ye in two ye fer that."

"Please don'." The boy cried.

"Who are ye."

"M-my names D-Dylan." He muttered and Allister glared. "Oh, yw want mi full name?" The boys tone came out in a shake.

"Aye." Allister said moving the boys hair away from his neck.

"Ah, please don' bite mi."

"Ew." Eily let out, still wiping the spit off of herself.

"Name." Allister said, licking the boys neck.

"Mi names Dylan Rywn Ellis." Allister's heart seem to stop and his body shut down. He managed to turn the scared boy around and studied his face. Eily and Cailean stood in shock.

"Dylan." Eily said.

"Ie."

"Our Dylan."

"No." Cailean said. "He doesn't know us."

"But he's the same; same name, same face, same scent." Allister said.

"But he's not Dylan." Cailean said, stepping up to Allister. "He's a coincidence."

"On the contrary." A voice said from above. Everyone looked up to see Elizaveta sitting in a tree. "That is Dylan, your Dylan, he's just a new version."

"Wha'?" Allister said.

"A new person, born again and raised again."

"So it is Dylan."

"Yes, but he von't remember any of you."

"BITCH, QUIT MESSIN' AROUND!" Allister yelled and Dylan let out a gasp of fear.

"Aw, your scaring him you vamp." Liz said. Allister looked down at the scared boy. "Anyway, I put his life on a loop. So that means that he vill die every 24 years, just like before, but not from the same thing. A new life means a new end. Is that understandable for you vampy?" With a glare, Elizaveta disappeared into the trees.

"Damn witch."

"A-a-a witch?" Dylan said and collapsed onto Allister, having had enough for one night.

"Poor boy, doesn't have any idea what just happened." Eily said.

"Where does he live? We can drop him off on the way to feed." Cailean said.

"Ai don' know, Ai was busy scaring him tae ask his address."

"Lets just drop him off somewhere then." Eily said.

"That's dangerous, being unconscious he's an open target." Cailean recanted.

"How about ye go and Ai'll watch him until he wakes up and take him home." Allister spoke up, picking Dylan up bridle style. The smaller boys head fell back and his arm swung back and forth.

"Can ye do it, without hurting yerself?" Eily asked.

"Of course not, but et's like Ai just met him when he was four."

"Alright." The twins said and nodded before taking off into the forest. Allister sighed and carefully sat down. He laid Dylan's head in his lap before Allister removed his coat and laying it over Dylan. For the next hour it seemed like years waiting for Dylan to wake up, so Allister preoccupied himself with memories.

"Erm." A moan came from the person below. Allister looked down and moved his hand in Dylan's hair. "Ah." Dylan let out before opening his eyes.

"Hello." Allister said with a smile when Dylan looked at him. The welsh boy stared up at the vampire with a sleepy look, until he noticed who it was. Dylan sprung up and pulled out a gun from under his long shirt.

"Stay back vampy." Dylan crawled to his feet and started to back away while keeping the gun pointed at Allister.

"My my, wha' a way tae treat the person who watched ye so ye wouldn' get mugged, killed, or raped in yer sleep."

"Weren' yw goin' te do tha' te mi already?" Dylan asked.

"Yer just a kid, Ai don' kill kids, no matter how annoying ye are."

"AI'M 19 THANK YW VERY MUCH!" The gun shook in Dylan's hands.

Allister sighed. "Why don' ye put down the gun, Ai won' hurt ye, also get over here before someone comes by, someone like me." At this Dylan looked around and ran over to Allister.

"Why are yw being nice all of a sudden?" Dylan asked.

"Ye remind me of my late husband, sit down ye look like an idiot." Allister said and Dylan sat down with a glare.

"How'd he die?" Dylan asked.

"Cancer."

"Ai thought vampires didn' get sick?"

"He was human, didn' wan' tae be a vampire."

"A human." Dylan muttered, scooting closer to Allister.

"Aye, so wha's yer life like?" Allister asked with a smile.

"Oh, Ai'm the servant te mi master, his wife died when Ai was four, that's when he took mi in. Before that Ai lived in an orphanage, mi parents never wan'ed mi, but mi master is so nice te mi."

"Ai see, well time tae go."

"Let talk a bit more, please."

"On the way, alright." Allister said and began walking. Dylan stood up and stayed in place. He was about to say something when a branch snapped behind him and he took off after Allister. When he reached the older man he grabbed his hand in fear, surprising the Scotsman.

"So…how old are yw?" Dylan asked with a blush.

"Ai stopped aging at 26, but Ai'm around 80. Arthur, my younger brother, was a later in life baby for my parents."

"Oh, wha's ywr name?"

"Allister."

"Full name."

"How can Ai trust ye with my name."

"Ai won' tell anyway, yw made mi tell."

"Kirkland, Allister Kirkland."

"Wha', the nice Kirkland's, a family of vamps." Dylan said as the duo broke the border of the city.

"Why are ye out here at night?"

"Mi master made me."

"A young boy like ye, tha's not right."

"Mi master loves mi, he just didn' have anyway else. Ai was suppose te mug the muggers."

"Tha' man is crooked." Allister said, pulling Dylan down a town road.

"But he's very nice."

"By the way, where is yer masters home."

"He lives at the top of the hill at the end of town."

"Alright. Who is he, Ai might know him?"

"Master Blanchett."

"Ai've met him before, Ai think he's kind of flirty, worse than my cousin Francis."

"Ie, but he treats mi well." Dylan muttered. Suddenly Allister stopped causing a chain reaction.

"Dylan, did he touch ye wrongly."

"Mi master loves mi, tha's all Ai can say."

"Dylan, he's a bad man, he'll be my meal one day."

"Ai know."

"How long?" Allister asked.

"Since Ai was twelve."

"If Ai can promise ye a new home, will ye leave?"

"Ie." Dylan nodded.

"Ok, Ai'll talk tae my family." Allister smiled and Dylan squeezed his hand.

"Tell mi about ywr husband." Dylan said.

"Well, he was smart, cute, a brat sometimes, ye know kind of like ye." Allister chuckled.

"Ai'm not any of those." Dylan pouted.

"Yer being cute right now."

"What else."

"Well our darker times. My husband was an abused four year old when we took him in, my cousin Jeanne raised him mostly till his 13th birthday when he left. He came back 10 years later and was a vampire hunter, but he chose us over his companions."

"That's a lot." Dylan muttered. Next thing Allister knew was his arm around Dylan's shoulders. "How about Ai be ywr friend Mr. Gloomy." Dylan said cockily.

"Yer goin' tae be the end of me." Allister muttered, but he did enjoy the closeness. The rest of the walk was silent, minus Dylan's arrogant comments.

"We're here." Dylan said. Allister study the mansion, old and needing a fix up on the outside. "Et's worse on the inside."

"Well Ai'll go, Ai've ruined another set of clothes, my cousins goin' tae kill me." Allister said with a wide smile.

"Why not come in and Ai'll take the bullets in ywr back out."

"No thank ye, my cousin and sister will rip them out."

"Alright, Ai'll possibly see yw again."

"Ai walk tae the graveyard every night." Allister said and turned around. "Good-bye Dylan." He said and began walking away. Dylan turned around to walk into his house, but didn't move. Instead he turned around again.

"Hey Allister." He called out and ran over to the older man Allister turned around to see Dylan behind him.

"Uh, Ai just wan' te say thank yw for not killing mi and making sure Ai made et home okay."

"Et wasn' a bother." Allister smiled.

"Can Ai give yw a proper thank yw." Dylan gave a light smile.

"Alright." Allister said and Dylan grabbed him by his shoulders. The welsh boy pushed himself up on his toes and planted a kiss on Allister's lips. Allister just blanked out at that moment. After Dylan pulled away he ran toward the mansion door.

"Good night Mr. Allister." Dylan smiled.

"Hm, Good night Dylan." Allister smiled and continued his walk. Dylan turned and walked into the mansion. He had a light blush across his face, that disappeared when he heard the floor boards creak from above.

"Ai forgot to loot the muggers, shit."

"DYLAN!" A yell came from upstairs and Dylan flinch. That was not a good yell, it was a "you're in big trouble" yell. "GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" The voice yelled and Dylan slowly walked up the mansion stairs. After a few minutes of trying to make up an excuse and failing, Dylan wound up in front of his master's bedroom door. He slowly opened the door and saw his master on his bed, his back to Dylan. Dylan also saw a short nightgown and some rope. Dylan whimpered, knowing what was going to happen. "Get in here and change." Dylan gulped and did what his master said, shutting the door.

Allister was walking home slowly, a wide smile. Dylan had made his night happy, he'd even forgot about the bullets and blood until he reached his home and Jeanne yelled at him.

"Jeanne, calm down, they're clothes." Francis said to his angry wife.

"Worry about the bullets in his back." Thomas said, looking at the two holes in Allister's back.

"I am not cleaning 'is clothes, 'e can do it 'imself."

"Ai don' care."

"Self centered bastard." Jeanne muttered.

"We ran into Liz in the forest near the town." Eily said.

"Oh, 'ow's the old lady 'erself doing?"

"Like normal, except she got us a surprise."

"What was it." Arthur asked, Alfred's arms wrapped around his waist. The two vampires had gotten married over the years and Alfred had moved in with the Kirkland's.

"Uh, how do Ai word this?" Eily said.

"Ai came across some muggers and Dylan."

"Dylan, are you going crazy?" Jeanne asked.

"He's right, saw him with my eyes, Liz said something about rebirth or regeneration." Cailean said.

"She what?" Francis asked.

"So my cousin's out there, breathing, flesh and blood."

"Aye, he just doesn' know us." Allister said.

"Then we should leave 'im be." Jeanne said.

"Cai, Eily, Ai need tae talk tae ye both alone."

"About Dylan?" Eily asked.

"Aye."

"Then Ai think Francis should join, he is part of the house heads." Eily said.

"Liz is so stupid to bringing 'im back, I need to talk to 'er." Jeanne said, gathering the the laundry basket she had been carrying.

"She said she put his life in a loop, he's goin' tae die when he's 24 again."

"I don't want to see 'im die ever again." Jeanne said, gritting her teeth.

"Ye don' wan' tae but he needs tae till Ai can change something."

"Piss off." Jeanne said.

"Jeanne." Francis said.

"Mommy." A tiny voice said and a little girl clung to Jeanne's leg. "Mommy can I 'elp with the laundry."

"Françoise, shouldn't you be with Florinda?"

"'er brother called 'er 'ome, it was past 'er bed time."

"Not only 'er, come on." Jeanne said and sat down the laundry before picking up the little girl.

"Lets get you patched up." Thomas said and drug Allister to the sofa. "Take off your shirt." Thomas sighed and went to get his tweezers and scissors.

"So, Dylan's alive?" Arthur asked.

"Aye."

"Can I go see him?" Arthur said, receiving worried looks. "I just want to see him again, that's all."

"Go tae yer room, Ai need tae talk with Cailean, Eily, and Francis." Allister said, Thomas returning with his items.

"Alright, damn git." Arthur muttered, Alfred already pulling him towards the stairs.

"Tommy, Eily can get these out, ye go wait upstairs and Ai'll feed ye in a little bit." Cailean said, placing a hand on Thomas' arm.

"If you say so." Thomas muttered, handing Eily the tweezers and scissors. "Have fun." He said before walking up the stairs.

"Alright, et's just us now." Cailean said.

"He needs tae be here, he's not safe out there."

"He's fine." Eily said, removing Allister shirt.

"He's not."

"Mon chere, your sure."

"Ai'm positive, he told me."

"Then we'll talk to him." Eily said and grabbed Cailean by the arm.

"Fine, ye both can come with me tomorrow night."

"Alright, now hold still." Eily said grabbed the tweezers.

The rest of the night and tomorrow left Allister with his thoughts about Dylan's current life and how it was terrible like his last. Finally came the time to visit Dylan's grave again and meet said boy in the forest. Eily leaned against a tree, watching for anyone that wasn't Dylan.

"We've been here for two hours, I don't think he's coming." Cailean said, sitting next to Allister.

"Just wait, he has tae sneak out." Allister said and not a second after a crunch came from behind him. Instantly the siblings turned and saw the familiar blonde hiding behind the tree. "Dylan."

"Mr. Allister." Dylan smiled and walked out from behind the tree.

"Alright, he showed up, now lets talk." Cailean said as Allister stood up and walked over to Dylan. His big smile fell when he spotted red painting Dylan's white, miss buttoned, dress shirt.

"Wha' the hell is tha'?" Allister asked and pointed to Dylan's shirt.

"Et's blood, can we talk?" Dylan asked, looking down in shame.

"Aye, with my siblings."

"No, just us…please."

"Alright." Allister said and sat down. When Dylan didn't sit next to him Allister looked up at the boy. "Are ye goin' tae join me?"

"Et hurts te sit, for now at least." Dylan said and Allister sprang up and place his hands on Dylan's shoulders.

"Did he rape ye?"

"Ie…twice, et started bleeding back there and Master Blanchett only hit me when Ai cried." Dylan muttered, tears coming to his eyes.

"Yer not stayin' there." Allister said and dragged Dylan over to his sibling, hand in hand. "He's livin' with us, Ai am not sendin' him back there. Look at him." Allister said, pointing out the blood. The stains had soaked into the shirt, dying it almost into a red dress shirt. Dylan was trying and failing horribly at keeping his tears in. Cailean stood up while Eily walked over to look at teenager.

"Alright, let me take a look." Eily said reaching the group and began unbuttoning Dylan's shirt.

Dylan flinched and turned around, running into Allister. Allister only blinked and wrapped his arms around Dylan's torso. He kept muttering something and pushing himself against Allister. Eily and Cailean just stared at the teen, speechless on how to reached. The duo looked at one another and started whispering back and forth before looking at the duo in front of them.

"Dylan, there's a lot of blood on the back of yer pants." Cailean said earning everyone's attention.

"Ai never said et stopped." Dylan muttered to Allister.

"What happened?" Cailean asked.

"He was raped twice." Allister said before kneeling down and picking Dylan up bridle style. "Ai am not sendin' him back there."

"I agree, he needs checked out." Eily said with a small nod.

"He's asleep, ye or Thomas should check him while he's asleep." Allister said as Dylan rested his head against shoulder.

"Alright." Eily said.

"Lets go, he should sleep in a bed." Allister said and began walking.

"Don't get attached to him, he isn't yer Dylan."

"Still, he needs help."

"Why are ye so kind to humans, after everything they did te our parents."

"Not people like Dylan, they need help like we did."

"Ye were just a child, a slow grower. Ye saw them die."

"Et's almost been a century, et's time tae forgive and forget."

"I am not forgetting what happened te my parents and Peter." Cailean said, stepping forward.

"Ye saw nothin', so get out of my face." Allister growled.

"Ye know what, I am not fightin' with an immature prick."

"Both of ye shut up or I'll take Dylan and leave ye both out here." Eily said, smacking the brothers on the back of their heads. "I have te explain this to poor Jeanne, she's going te be heart broken." Eily said as she made her way out of the forest. Allister and Cailean sighed and followed their older sister. The walk home was quiet, except for the sounds Dylan made in his sleep.

It wasn't long till they made it back to the mansion and everyone was in bed, except a certain blue haired Brit. Thomas was asleep on the stairs, head resting on the wooden rail. Cailean smiled at Thomas peaceful face and walked over to the sleeping vampire. Cailean kneeled down and watched Thomas sleep peacefully for once in a while. Lately Thomas had been waking up in the middle of the night with hunger, Cailean having to feed him almost every night. After a few seconds Cailean weaved his arms under Thomas and picked him up, waking the Brit up while he was at it.

"Erm…" Thomas let out before opening his sleepy eye and looking at Cailean. "Cai?"

"Go back te sleep, I'll take ye upstairs." Cailean whispered and Thomas laid his head against Cailean's chest, falling asleep immediately. Cailean smiled again and turned around. "I'll meet ye in Allister's room after I lay Thomas down." Cailean said and started climbing the stairs.

"Aye." Allister said and followed him up the stairs. The trio tried to quietly make it to their destinations, not wanting to wake anyone. Once Eily and Allister made it to Allister's room Allister laid Dylan down carefully.

"Careful, I need te get my things." Eily said before hurrying out the door. She almost ran into Cailean who had returned from putting Thomas in bed. With a small sorry the female ran down the hall. Cailean watched her for a few seconds before turning his view to his younger brother and walked into said person's room.

"How's the brat?" Allister asked with a small smile.

"Thomas, he's been better." Cailean said while walking over to his brother.

"Wha's wrong?"

"He's hungry, a lot lately. I've fed him almost every night."

"Then et's time he learns tae feed himself, he isn't a baby anymore."

"I know, I don't want him killing for his food."

"We all have tae do it, ye need tae teach him." Allister said before Eily marched back into the room.

"Some privacy please, get out or turn around." Eily said. Allister and Cailean sighed, sitting on the floor with their backs against the bed.

"Take him tae a small town, teach how tae kill fast."

"Can't I kill them for him."

"He needs tae know how tae hunt properly, if something happens tae ye he needs tae know how tae feed from others." Allister explained.

"Responsibility." Eily said behind them.

"Fine, if it makes Thomas better."

"Are ye almost done?" Allister impatiently asked.

"Yes, I'm done now and ye should change his clothes." Eily said, taking off a pair of gloves and throwing them away. Allister stood up and turned around. "Just some tearing, let him rest and it should heal fine." Eily smiled and covered Dylan up with Allister's comforter.

"Alright." Allister said.

"Good night boys." Eily said as she walked towards the door. As she reached out for the handle it twisted, opening up to reveal Thomas, a bit shocked when he saw Eily. "Oh Thomas. Ye popped up and scared me." Eily chuckled.

"I-Is Cai in here?" Thomas asked quietly, his voice sounding kind of hoarse.

"Yes, Cai." Eily turned to meet her twins worried face.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Cailean asked and walked closer to the teen.

"My throats so dry…water doesn't work, please help me."

"Come on." Cailean said grabbed Thomas's hand before dragging him out of the room. He drug him down the hall to the very last door, Cailean's and Thomas' bedroom. Cailean dragged Thomas in and shut the door.

"Why is it burning Cai?" Thomas asked as Cailean unbuttoned his own shirt.

"Yer hungry, come here." Cailean said and sat down. Thomas walked over to him and sat down on Cailean's lap facing his husband.

"Cai, it's burning and hurts." Thomas muttered and grabbed his throat.

"Tom, there's blood on yer sleeve, did ye bite yerself?"

"I woke up, you weren't there and I was hungry."

"That's why yer throat burns, yer blood makes ye who ye are physically, it's an allergy of ours, drinking yer own blood will make ye sick."

"But we don't get sick?" Thomas said, digging his nails into his throat.

"Only when ye drink yer own blood, don't do that." Cailean said when he saw blood run down Thomas fingers. Cailean removed Thomas hand from the Brits neck and pulled it over to himself, licking the blood away.

"H-how do I make it stop?" Thomas asked, his voice disappearing fast.

"Just like always." Cailean said and tilted his head and Thomas wasted no time finding his usual place on Cailean's neck. Cailean flinched at the tight grip and the uncaring fangs driven into his neck. "Fuck." He muttered as Thomas literally gulp down the blood pouring from the two small holes. Thomas couldn't keep up with how much blood was coming out, causing it to overflow and run down Cailean's neck. The younger vampire pulled away and began licking the trail of blood, running his tongue up Cailean's shoulder and neck. Thomas tried to lap up all the blood he could before returning to the puncture marks in Cailean's neck. The Irish man just smiled at his husband, glad to see the full hunger finally escaped the Brit after so many years. It was soon after this thought that Cailean's eyes began to droop and the man realized how much blood his husband was taking, a little too late. Cailean could hardly keep his eyes open, let alone to open his mouth. He let out a small sound before shutting his eyes, though Thomas was too busy indulging himself.

Thomas didn't pull away till he had fill and that didn't leave hardly any blood in Cailean's body. At some point Cailean had put his hands around Thomas waist and now they lay on the ground, motionless. Thomas pulled away with a wide smile on his face, more color in it than before.

"That's was the best drink I've ever had, thank you Cai…Cai." Thomas smile fell into a confused expression and Thomas shook Cailean on the shoulder. "Are you trying to trick me again, get up." Thomas said with a small joking smile. Only when Thomas notice his husbands chest was still that he started panicking. "Cai!" Thomas yelped and started shaking Cailean back and forth, but the Irish man didn't awaken. "Wake up, idiot." Thomas muttered with tears in his eyes. "Cailean, wake up, your not dead." Thomas said and pressed his ear against Cailean's chest, not hearing a single beat of the vampires heart. Thomas immediately clung to Cailean's shirt and leaned against him, tears pouring out. "Cai…I-I killed my h-husband." Thomas got out before snuggling into the still corpse. He was into too much shock causing him to faint.

*Page break*

The sun started sprouting and the entire house was in silence, not a single person was awake. Thomas now laid on his side in his and Cailean's bed, starting to stir awake from his dream world. His mind was foggy, his eyes were heavy, and there was someone pressed against his back. He moaned and turned over rather quickly, hitting his head on the other persons head. Both of them sprung up in bed and held their heads, moaning in pain.

"That hurt." A female voice said next to Thomas and the Brit looked over to see Eily curled up.

"Eily, I'm sorry." Thomas said, rubbing his head.

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Hey, why are you here."

"We'll I couldn't sleep because of last night so I checked on everyone. When I came into this room I found ye both unconscious against the wall, Cailean was all bloody." Thomas face fell when he remembered what had happened.

"I killed Cai, his heart wasn't beating and he wasn't breathing."

"No, ye didn't kill him, well not for long anyway. His body shut down so it could multiply blood cells, he's living and breathing now." As soon as she said this Thomas jumped off the bed.

"I want to visit him, I'm guessing he's in your room."

"Wait, I need te tell ye something Eily said and pulled Thomas back down.

"What?" The younger vampire asked, turning to his sister.

"I know ye've lived here long enough te understand that ye can't live on Cailean's blood forever."

"I know." Thomas muttered.

"Ye have te tell him te teach ye real feedin', if he resist then tell me and we'll go out tonight."

"But Cai will be hungry too."

"Ye can feed him, until he's better."

"I really don't want to kill anyone."

"Thomas, I love ye and all but if I have te I'll separated ye and Cailean. I might even lock Cai in my room till ye learn te rely on someone other than him, yerself more importantly."

"I've always been dependent on myself, ever since I was born I had to depend on myself to hide, eat, and watch my back. You and I are close but my secrets died with Dylan." Thomas said.

"Well Dylan's resurfaced, it's yer turn." Eily said and stood up. "Ye can see him now." Eily said and walked out of the room to go downstairs. Thomas ran toward Eily's bedroom, stopping in front of the door. "Will he be mad?" Thomas asked himself, staring at the doorknob. He but his lip and shook his head. "You slept with his brother and he forgave you, he'll forgive you now." Thomas reached out with one hand and clenched the other. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. He smiled when he saw Cailean asleep in Eily's bed. Thomas walked closer and noticed the different shirt, a night shirt. He also studied how Cailean was tucked into bed, his chest rising up and lowering down slowly. Thomas didn't know how long he had been staring before he pulled away and left down the hall to go downstairs. On his way he made sure everyone was still asleep before hurrying down the stairs and rounding the corner into the kitchen. He hurried over to the cabinets and grabbed a clear glass and over to a container of water the maids had left on the tray and poured the water into the glass. As soon as it was full enough Thomas hurried up the stairs and too his bedroom. Cailean was still asleep, his breaths were music to Thomas' ears as the man walked over to his husband. He placed the water on the table next to the bed before looking at the Irish man. Thomas notice how Cailean always looked vulnerable in his sleep. Kneeling down, Thomas brush Cailean's bangs back and got closer to Cailean's face.

"Wakey Wakey, time to get up love." Thomas whispered, making Cailean flinch a bit before opening his tired eyes. "Good morning sweetie."

"Hello honey." Cailean said back. Thomas gave a chuckle and backed away.

"Can you sit up for me love?" Thomas asked.

"Yes." Cailean said and sat up with Thomas' help.

"Here's some water, how are you feeling?" Thomas handed over the water to Cailean.

"Thank ye, and I'm really tired. How are ye feeling?"

"You need to drink." Thomas said and sat next to Cailean on Eily's bed.

"Alright." Cailean smiled and brought the glass up. Thomas leaned against his back, listening for his breath. "Tommy, are you alright?"

"No I'm not Cai, I killed you."

"That's ridiculous, I'm right here."

"You stopped breathing and didn't have a heart beat."

"It's alright, I'm alive now." Cailean placed the glass on the side table and pulled Thomas into a hug.

"Cai…I don't want to kill anyone. If you don't want me to learn to kill then I won't, you won't have to teach me."

"I just want te feed ye Thomas, I'm sorry if anyone made ye feel cornered with that decision."

"Alright, I won't do it then." Thomas smiled and laid back on the bed with his husband.

"So I was thinking, I'm going te feed tonight and then we can go out tomorrow, have ourselves a picnic. How does that sound?" Cailean asked as he rubbed Thomas' arm.

"That sounds lovely, how about I go shopping today for a new basket since the last one burned up."

"Alright, I'm going te take a little nap." Cailean said and closed his eyes.

"Have a nice rest." Thomas said and sat up.

"Hm." Cailean smiled and pulled Thomas down to the bed with him.

"Cai, I'm not going to sleep."

"Lay with me, till I can't stay awake."

"You're so clingy."

"Only to what I value the most." Cailean said and snuggled into Thomas back. Not soon after was the Irish man asleep and Thomas was working away out of the hold. When, and some how, he had gotten free Thomas took the water glass and quietly left.

On his way down the hall Thomas ran into Allister walking out of his room. "Yer up early." Allister said when he spotted Thomas.

"I don't think so." Thomas said and walked by. "Is he awake?"

"Aye, he jus' woke up and Ai'm gettin' him food tae eat. Wha' do humans like tae eat?" Allister asked as he joined Thomas on his walk.

"Depends, whatever he likes."

"Wha' do Welsh people like?" Allister asked.

"Just cook him something, he'll eat it if he's hungry."

"And if he doesn' wan' et?"

"Then he's not hungry." Thomas said as the reached the lower half of the mansion.

"How does one, cook food?"

"You don't even know how to cook, your lucky I can."

"Thank ye…but can we have a quick chat?"

"About?"

"Ye."

"You want to talk about me, now?"

"Aye."

"I've been here 30 years and we were even intement one night and you want to talk about me, now?"

"Aye."

"What do you want to know?" Thomas sighed.

"Well, Dylan told me about yer relationship with yer parents before he died. Et wasn' the best out there, but I think ye should try to patch things up with them." Allister said.

"It's been 30 years, there's no way to "patch up" our relationship. They never wanted children and I'm fine with that. What brought this up?" Thomas asked.

"Well Ai noticed ye always stare at the painting in the hallway, the one of my parents and us." Allister said. After the fire Feliciano had painted a portrait like the one he had seen many times in the Kirkland Mansion hallways.

"So I stare, I'm curious to know how your parents treated you?"

"We were there life, they always had time fer us."

"It's sad when good people die, but it happens. I didn't know a vampire could bleed out during childbirth."

"They can'." Allister said and continued into the kitchen.

"What?" Thomas said in follow.

"Ye've lived here fer 30 years and Cailean never told ye the truth of our parents death?"

"No, I heard around that your father was killed after he went on a rampage, and your mother died giving birth to baby Peter."

"Tha's the rumor, how about Ai tell ye the truth." Allister said and began looking for pans in the cabinets, Thomas looking for the eggs in the ice box.

"What happened then?"

"Mother and Ai had wen' over tae visit cousin Francis over in France before he moved here and she wen' into labor. Instead of father coming tae visit us at cousins house we decided tae go home earlier, just so he wouldn' have tae bring Cai, Eily, and Arthur with him.

Ai was jus' a wee lad, Arthur was only one, a fast grower, Cailean and Eily were already teenagers at this time.

On our way home we were caught in a mugging, they shot the driver and our carriage tipped over in the middle of nowhere. Peter had a fragile head as et was and when we fell Peter had fallen and smacked his head hard enough tae cause internal bleeding.

Ai was trying tae wake my mother up, not until later Ai found out tha' she had broke her neck. Normally that wouldn' kill a vampire so Ai shook her, calling out tae, "Mum…Mum wake up." She did groan, but the men that shot the driver had heard me talking and came tae kill me. They laughed though, saying a kid couldn' do a damn thing." Allister paused while Thomas was cracking an egg on a frying pan and putting it over the fire Allister had made.

"They shot my mum and left me alone, covered in her blood. Ai blacked out, the next thing Ai knew was my dad lookin' down at me in the carriage, but Ai was cover with dry blood on my face. Apparently Ai had murdered the men, trust me they don' travel in small packs in France, and Ai had been in the carriage for three days. My father had come lookin' for us when we didn' come home and then they found the carriage and the dead muggers.

I won' lie, the moment my dad picked me up Ai bawled like a baby, we all cried and we went back tae cousin Francis' house to tell my aunt what had happened. My aunt is a tough woman but she broke down when she heard…Ai wonder how she's doing now."

"That's horrible." Thomas said laying cheese on the egg patties he made.

"Then my dad, he stayed single. He died because Ai made a mistake. He was teachin' me how tae feed and Ai went on without him, someone saw me and Ai didn' tell dad because Ai didn' want him tae be mad.

This was a few more years later and tweedle dee and tweedle dum where grown ups. Ai however only looked a year older, even though Ai was around 30."

"Well it looks like you got that growth spurt." Thomas said with a playful smile as he stacked the eggs he had made on several plate.

"A few years after dad died. But tae finish the story, we were playing hide and seek with Arthur and dad was the seeker. These men found their way into our home, my dad was in his study looking for one of us and they found him. Shot him and executed him, and Ai saw the whole thing from under my fathers desk."

"So you saw both your parents and baby brother's deaths…Ai feel horrible now."

"The next death tha' was close tae me was Dylan."

"Your secret is safe with me, now help me carry all of these." Thomas said and pointed to the seven plates on the table. Suddenly something hit Thomas' leg and he looked down to see what it was. Staring back at him was Françoise with a sweet smile.

"Morning cousin Thomas, cousin Allister too." She said.

"Good morning Françoise, here you go." Thomas said and picked up a plate. He took it into the dinning room with the little French girl in follow. He sat it on the table and sat the child in the seat.

"Thank you." She said before stabbing the omelet with a fork.

"I'm going to take this upstairs, do you want me to drop one off in your room."

"No, Ai'll take it up with mine. Let me get Eily tae watch her." Allister said and walked out of the room.

"Hm."

"Who's that stranger upstairs, the one with cousin Allister?" Françoise asked.

"Just a friend of his."

"Is 'e a special friend?"

"Yes, you could say that."

"Is 'e cousins special friend, like mama and papa and you and cousin Cailean."

"Eh, it's there and there."

"Can I get a special friend to bounce on the bed with too?" Thomas almost dropped his and Cailean's plates as he froze up. He turned to the innocent faced girl and went to say something but only stutters came out. Allister had walked back into the room with not only his sister but his brother, brother in law, and cousins. All watched the little girl stare and giggle at Thomas who was making sounds.

"Thomas?" Arthur said and the young vampire turned to his family.

"Jeanne, can you answer this?"

"I want a special friend to jump on the bed with, like you and papa, and my cousins." Jeanne's eye just twitched and she chuckled.

"You can jump on the bed, but we don't 'ave a special friend for you."

"Ok." The little girl said and went back to eating.

"The foods in the kitchen, I'm going to go give Cai his." Thomas said and everyone besides Eily left to go grab the plates.

"Did ye talk te him?"

"Yes, he won't do it so we can leave when he goes to bed tonight."

"Go where." Cailean asked as he, weakly, walked into the dining room.

"What are you doing out of bed, idiot?" Thomas asked, sitting the plates down on the table.

"I'm fine." Cailean went to take a step and his leg gave out, luckily Thomas was already next to him and managed to catch him.

"See, come on we're going back upstairs."

"Where are ye goin'?" Cailean asked.

"Don't worry, I want you up those stairs and in our bed now." Thomas said and help Cailean stand. He put the older mans arm around his shoulder and Thomas put has arm around Cailean's waist.

"Thomas." Cailean said as Thomas began walking.

"Shut up and step with me." Thomas said and the both made their journey up the stairs. "Fine my ass." Thomas muttered and both of them made it to the top of the stairs before Cailean had to sit down. "Are you alright?" Thomas asked Cailean as he sat him down.

"Next time, I'm stopping ye after a minute." Cailean chuckled.

"I'm sorry Cai." Thomas muttered.

"It's alright Tommy." Cailean leaned over and kissed Thomas on the head. "If I can't make it out tonight then I'll ask Allister for a drink. What are ye doin' tonight with Eily?"

"She wants to go visit a friend and doesn't want to go alone."

"Well be careful."

"I will." Thomas smiled but Cailean didn't, which was rare.

"Listen, Tommy…I love ye." Cailean smiled.

"I know Cai."

"No, I really love ye, I don't even know how I can explain it. I want ye te stay by Eily the whole time."

"Whatever." Thomas muttered, looking away.

"Thomas." Cailean said, he knew Thomas wasn't going to look at him so he was going to make him. "Thomas, what's wrong."

"Nothing." Thomas muttered.

"Thomas look at me." Cailean still didn't get a response. "Thomas Zachariah Kirkland, look and listen to me." Cailean grabbed Thomas by his cheeks and made him stare into him in the eye. "What's wrong, yer upset?"

"You know I hate you saying my middle name." Thomas said with a small smile and a light blush across his cheeks.

"Ye love it, now tell me what's wrong?" Cailean said and Thomas thought. He bit his bottom lip as he debated whether to tell Cailean. He decided to tell him and opened his mouth to say something when a voice spoke up down the hall.

"Um, where's Mr. Allister?" Dylan asked, peeking out of Allister's room.

"He's down the stair, I'll go get him." Cailean said and stood up, limping down the stairs. Thomas sighed, standing up and walked over to Dylan. Dylan stepped back a little scared being in the presence of a new vampire. Thomas snuck into Allister's room and shut the door. Without a look at Dylan Thomas walked over to the balcony and walked out. He pulled out something wrapped in paper and put it between his lips as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a box of matches. Thomas wasted no time lighting the match and lighting the paper. Thomas waved the match back and forth, putting it out, before he threw it off the balcony. Dylan watched as Thomas took hold of the cigarette and breathed in before he removed it, breathing smoke out.

"Um." Dylan muttered and Thomas turned around with a smile.

"Don't tell anyone alright, not allowed to smoke in this house."

"Then why do et?" Dylan asked.

"Nasty habit I got from my parents, I've been cutting cigars up and making my own mini versions with the cigar powder. By the way, I'm Thomas, Cai's husband."

"Ai guessed that, Dylan Ellis. Yw both are close as Ai saw."

"Yes, married for 41 years."

"Wow, how does a vampire stay together with someone for so long."

"Love, I mean I've been a vampire for only 39 years so, it's not really a legitimate answer."

"Yw where brave enough te get changed, Ai could never-."

"If death knocks on your door and you love them enough you can do it. Cailean was their the whole time and he fed me when I awoke." Thomas said, puffing on his mini cigar.

"Oh." Dylan blushed. "Does et hurt."

"Not really for me." Thomas said.

"So…how'd yw meet Cailean?"

"Tried to shoot him." Dylan chuckled at the coincidence, until he heard Allister out the door. Thomas heard him as well and dug the lit end of his cigar against the marble balcony rail, until it was out, before he threw it outside. Just in time as Allister walked in and saw the spooked two, two plates in his hand.

"Dylan, lay down so ye can heal. Thomas what are ye doin' in here and what is the god awful smell?" Allister asked as Dylan laid down and he handed Dylan his plate.

"I came to talk to Dylan and it was a bit stuffy in here so I opened the balcony door, and that smell rushed in."

"Et smells like cigar, strongly smell like et." Allister placed the other plate down and sniffed the air, drawing close to Thomas. "Tha' awful smell is coming from ye, where ye smokin' in here."

"Fuck no." Thomas said defensively.

"Dylan, was he?" Allister asked and Dylan gasped.

"N-no Mr. Allister." Dylan's stuttered.

"There's a singe mark on the railin'." Allister pointed out.

"It isn't from me, I don't smoke." Thomas stuck his nose in the air and passed by Allister, not expecting the Scotsman to grab him and pull him against his body. Allister quickly stuck his hand into Thomas' pocket getting a yelp. In reaction Thomas' hips bucked forward and the boy tried to wiggle himself free. Just then Cailean passed by the room and saw Allister's hand digging into Thomas's pants. Cailean immediately went to his husbands rescue and pulled him away from Allister, Allister not caring since he got what he wanted.

"What the fuck were ye doin', Thomas are ye alright."

"This is wha' Ai was doin'." Allister said and held out five mini cigarettes. "Lad was smokin' in here and singed my railin'." Allister handed Cailean the cigars and Cailean studied them before he gripped them in his hand and dragged Thomas out of Allister's bedroom by his forearm. Not a word was said until Cailean pulled Thomas into their room and shut the door.

"What the bloody hell, what the fuck where you thinkin'. Ye could have burned the house down singeing it, and Dylan was there."

"Like I give a fuck, give me my cigars." Thomas made a grab for them but Cailean pulled back and tossed them out the open window.

"HEY THOSE COSTED MONEY ARSEHOLE!" Thomas yelled at Cailean and looked out the window.

"Yes, Kirkland money that ye are cut off from until ye kick the habit." Cailean said and Thomas turned around with a pissed off look on his face.

"WHAT!"

"Ye heard me, now sit until I think of a punishment."

"FUCK YOU CAI!" Thomas made his way for the bedroom door, but Cailean caught Thomas arm and pulled him back. "LET THE FUCK GO!"

"I SAID SIT!" Cailean pushed Thomas down on the bed but the younger man stood up.

"YOU AREN'T MY FUCKING BOSS, IM LEAVING AND THAT'S IT!" Cailean grabbed Thomas by the arm and yelled at him.

"I FUCKIN' AM, I CREATED YE SO I'M YER MASTER!"

"THE FUCK YOU ARE!" Thomas yelled, stunned and pissed that Cailean, his own husband, pulled this card out.

"IS THIS THE FUCKED UP FAMILY YE CAME FROM, SMOKERS AREN'T ALLOWED TE LIVE IN THIS MANSION!"

"WHY IS THAT CAUSE IT WILL SCREW UP YOUR FAMILY MORE THAN IT ALREADY IS YOU ARSEHO-!" Thomas was silenced by a fist hitting his cheek and sent him falling and he turned around trying to catch himself, thus causing Thomas to fall into the vanity mirror. The Brit was silent for a bit when he fell face forward to the ground. Instantly he heard a gasp and felt Cailean next to him in a heartbeat.

"Shit, Thomas, are ye alright?" Cailean asked. "I didn't mean te snap, look at me." Cailean flipped over his husband, seeing the glass in his lovers body. "Tommy hold still." Cailean said and went to pull out a piece of glass but Thomas reacted and started pushing Cailean away.

"GET OFF!" He screamed and grabbed a piece of glass dug into his forearm, ripping it out and swinging it at Cailean.

"CALM DOWN TOMMY, I'M TRYING TO HELP!" Cailean yelled at Thomas noticed the blood pouring from his arm.

"Shit, an artery." Cailean said knowing that it was dangerous because even though it would heal, it would make any vampire hungry. "Thomas, stay still." Cailean ordered but the teen only squirmed, making it difficult for Cailean to heal the wound.

"GET OFF OF ME." Thomas brought the glass up and cut Cailean across the face, making the older vampire pull away. Thomas freed his legs and kicked Cailean off. The man fell over as Thomas got up and walked quickly to the door. "FUCK YOU KIRKLAND!" Thomas yelled and threw open the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Allister peeked out to see what was happening, finding Thomas stomping down the hallway. "Where the hell are ye goin'?" Allister asked and raised a brow at Thomas' bloodied and glass covered body.

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" Thomas yelled and stomped down the stair and straight out the door. Allister waited for Cailean to chase after the teen but when no one came out he went to check on him. He found Cailean sitting on his bed , he also looked around at the room, noting the blood and glass on the floor.

"Wha' the hell happened?"

"I punched him, he fell against the mirror." Cailean curled up and gripped his arms.

"That kid makes your blood boil, et's amazing really."

"Shut it, get over here I'm hungry."

"My my bossy." Allister muttered and walked over.

"Shut up, I fed ye when ye were little."

"Yah yah." Allister said and reached the bed.

"Should I go look for him?" Cailean asked Allister as he took his younger brothers arm.

"Nah, he'll comeback." Allister flinched as Cailean bit into his arm. Allister sighed as he waited for his brother to finish. He was a bit spooked when he felt someone cling to his back and turned the best he could, meeting a small smiled Dylan.

"Um, hi Mr. Allister."

"Dylan, what are ye doin' here?"

"Ai got lonely and got scared. Doesn' tha' hurt?" Dylan asked, sliding his fingers against Allister's arm Cailean was on. Cailean growled at the approaching hand and Dylan pulled it back, hugging Allister in fear.

"Et's fine ye greedy bastard." Allister said to his older brother. "Dylan why don' ye go back tae the room and Ai'll be there soon."

"But Ai'm scared te be alone."

"Alright, Ai'll be done in a moment." Allister said and Dylan slowly wrapped his arms around Allister.

"Done, I'm goin' te bed." Cailean muttered after throwing Allister's arm away. He laid on his side and threw the blanket over his head.

"Geez."

"Don' worry Mr. Cailean, Mr. Thomas will get lonely and come back. He might not look et but he like people." Dylan said before pulling Allister towards the door.

"Just trust the lad tae come back."

"I haven't been able te trust him since he told me what ye both did that night."

"Don' go blaming the lad fer my mistake."

"Ye both are te blame. I told him I forgave him, he never asked if I trusted him. I don'."

"Then maybe ye should talk with him, if ye haven' noticed the signs tha' he's hidin' somethin'." Allister said, Eily stopping next to Dylan.

"Are ye talkin' about Thomas?"

"Ie." Dylan nodded.

"We were goin' te leave later, he suddenly stomped out. What the fuck happened?"

"Thomas was caught smokin', both of them went off on Thomas." Dylan said.

"Smokin', he's does know that that's not allowed. Jeanne doesn't want them around Françoise."

"What secrets do ye know about Tommy?" Cailean asked, getting a little jealous.

"Nothing, he's te guarded."

"About his family?" Dylan said.

"He told me he depended on himself, I guess his parents weren't the type te care for him."

"Whatever, I'm going te sleep." Cailean said and shut his eyes tight.

"Yw scared him yw know." Dylan said. "Yw shouldn' back a person so fragile te a corner." With that Dylan left with Allister in hand and Eily shut her brothers door.

"Ai do hope they will be alright." Dylan said as he and Allister walked back into Allister's room.

"They'll be fine, though they've never fought like this before."

"Ai hope Ai'm not a bad omen for them." Dylan said but Allister just chuckled and sat Dylan on the bed carefully.

"Come on, lay down and finish yer breakfast."

"Ai heard the crash and dropped et on the ground, is et ok if we share." Dylan smiled up at the Scotsman.

"Alright, but Ai have only one fork."

"Et's ok." Dylan said and opened his mouth. Allister just chuckled and sat next to Dylan. Allister stabbed the omelette with his fork and tore part of it off. He stuck the fork in Dylan's mouth and the boy ate the omelette off.

"So."

"Delicious, here." Dylan took the fork from Allister, repeating what the Scotsman had done before. Allister ate off the fork and chewed it thoroughly and swallowing before replying.

"Yer right." Allister said and Dylan pouted.

"Ai don' know if yw noticed but Ai've been trying my best te flirt with yw all day."

"Ai noticed." Allister smirked and put the plate and silverware off to the side.

"Then why didn' yw say anything?" Dylan asked with a small glare.

"Ai was waiting till ye were brave enough tae kiss me." Allister said and Dylan copied his smirk.

"If tha's all then let me take care of et." And with those words Dylan got on his knees and leaned over, placing a kiss on Allister's lips. Allister continued to smirk and fell onto his back, taking Dylan with him. The younger chuckled and pulled away. "Ai wan' yw te know Ai'm not some prostitute, Ai just wanted te kiss yw so badly."

"Ai know so get yer lips back here." Allister said and pulled Dylan back down. Dylan giggle and pushed his lip against Allister's again, then pulled away. He laid his forehead against Allister's and stared into emerald eyes.

"Did yw know that eyes, are the doors te the soul?" Dylan said.

"Then what does my soul look like."

"Et's happy." Dylan said and snuggled against Allister's chest.

"Hm, have a good rest Dylan." Allister said, not aware that Dylan was already alseep. Allister closed his eyes, falling asleep as well in the midst of the peace.

*Page Break*

Cailean groaned as the fall wind blew in from a cracked window and he rolled like he normally did when he forget to shut the window. Unfortunately he didn't find the heat source he usually did and stuck a hand out to feel for the heat source. When he didn't find anyone he opened his eyes to an empty bed. Cailean pushed himself up on his knees and looked around his room, no one. With a sigh Cailean crawled out of bed and walked over to the window, shutting it and walking out of his room.

He noted that Allister's door was open and he wasn't in it, along with Dylan. He could tell it was around midnight by the chattering downstairs and he followed it. When he reached the stairs he saw Allister racing up them.

"Oh Cai, yer finally awake. Do ye feel any better?"

"Thomas isn't in bed, did he even come home?"

"No, he's been gone all day."

"I'm going te go look for him."

"Alright, Eily already went looking but I'll come with ye."

"Alright." Cailean said and both made their way downstairs.

"We'll be back." Allister called into the dining room where Dylan was chatting with the rest of the family.

"Alright, I think it's Françoise bedtime." Jeanne said and picked up her daughter by Dylan.

"I want to talk with Mr. Dylan, mama." Françoise said.

"Nope." Jeanne said and carried her daughter out of the room.

"Be careful Mr. Allister, Mr. Cailean." Dylan said as he turned around.

"We will." Allister said, his brother already out the door.

"I smell Eily's scent, she's not that far away." Cailean said and ran as he could in the first sprint. Allister followed and soon both caught speed. It didn't take long to track their sister and soon they picked up on Thomas' scent. Cailean sped up a bit more, Allister chasing his older brother. He finally caught him when they stopped in the middle of nowhere, the only thing around for mile was a small abandoned farm home. The paint was peeled off the home and the shutters were on the ground, covered in weeds and insects. In front of the house was Eily, sitting on top of Thomas. Thomas was kicking and yelling at Eily who was yelling back at the younger vampire. Thomas held a cigarette away from her as she tried to grab it.

"Wha's the hell?" Allister said and watched the two tossing around.

"EILY…THOMAS!" Cailean yelled and ran over to the duo, grabbing his sister around the waist. He picked her up and laid her on the ground nearby. She got on her knees and crawled away with a pout, reaching Allister and he helped her up. While they did that Cailean got on his knees and next to Thomas.

"Tommy, are ye ok?" Cailean asked and Thomas flipped over, punching Cailean against the cheek. Cailean flinched, but immediately concentrated on the British boy trying to get up. Instead of letting Thomas get away, Cailean laid him flat on his back and pinned him into place with his arms and legs being on either side of Thomas.

The younger squirming place, anger tears in his eyes as he found no way out. "Hold still." Cailean said and grabbed the cigarette while the boy wasn't paying attention.

"HEY, GET OFF AND GIVE IT BACK!" Thomas screamed out and let the tears slide by.

"Calm down, I got something te tell ye." Cailean cooed. Thomas whimpered as Cailean got lower. "I'll give this one back, but this is yer last one…alright, no more." Cailean got a nod back, but didn't hand back the cigarette yet. "I'll also get up, if we can talk things out." At this Thomas looked away, to the house, and back before nodding again. "Can I hear yer voice?" Cailean asked, climbing off of his husband.

"W-what do you w-want to talk about."

"I wanted te tell ye that I wanted te turn into ye when I'm cold at night. I'm sorry fer punching ye in the face, pushing ye into the mirror, and saying I was yer master. We are equals, and I'm sorry for calling yer family screwed up."

"The same." Thomas muttered.

"Let me see yer arm." Cailean said, handing over the mini cigar to the Brit. In return Thomas showed his blood covered arm to Cailean, his body covered in blood.

"It's closed now, but it bled so bad."

"Because it hit an artery, yer probably dehydrated by now." Cailean said placing the arm down. He studied Thomas face and notice a small piece of mirror still inside Thomas' face. "Hold still." Cailean said and without warning he dug into the cut to pull the glass out. Thomas gasped and clung to Cailean's wrist.

"W-what are you doing?" Thomas asked and not a minute later Cailean had the glass in his hand.

"Ye missed one." He smiled and threw it to the side, sitting next to Thomas.

"You're in your night clothes." Thomas said.

"Yes, I came looking fer ye."

"Cai…earlier you asked if I was upset, I never told you but yes I am. I've been having night terrors, I was never hungry. I was dreaming of my family and I just didn't know what to do, so I told you it was hunger waking me up. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, ye didn't waste any blood so it's ok."

"I want to tell you about my family, better to show you as well." Thomas said and dug the cigar on the ground.

"What do ye mean?" Cailean asked as Thomas stood up.

"This is my family's house." He said and helped Cailean stand. "I want to show you why I couldn't come back." Thomas pulled Cailean over to a group of crosses. Allister and Eily followed them with curiosity.

"This is my big brothers and sisters graves, well that last ones my baby brother's grave."

"They died."

"HA, I wish. My parents never wanted any kids, it started with Benjamin, then Elizabeth, and then the twins Victor and Victoria. They killed them one by one, no they didn't just kill them, they s-." Thomas stopped and clung to Cailean. "They skinned them Cai…they skinned my siblings."

"Tommy." Cailean said and held onto the boy.

"They made them into furniture, and cooked what was left. I starved for a while after every time. Andy was the last straw, Cai…it was my turn when Andrew was born and then he cried and laughed too much. I watched them, I tried to stop them, but they just stabbed him, they cut me good."

"Shuuuu." Cailean said and hugged the now bawling teen.

"My siblings took care of me, I couldn't help them."

"Do ye want te go inside?"

"I want it set ablaze."

"Where are yer parents now lad?" Allister asked.

"Inside, the last I saw of them." Thomas' gave a crooked smile.

"Ai'll go look." Allister said and walked down to the house.

"It's unfair, they were all better people then I was, so why did they die."

"It's fate, ye came to kill me and found a home."

"I didn't come to kill you, I came to be killed, but I wimped out. I don't deserve to live for what I did." Thomas said and clung to his husband.

"What did you do?"

"I got even." Thomas said and felt his head being petted.

"Allister's taking a while." Eily said.

"Can we go grab something from Andy and my bed?" Thomas asked and Cailean smiled lightly.

"Alright." Cailean grabbed Thomas' hand and led him over to the house. "Again, I'm sorry."

"It's fine…no make up sex though."

"Eh." Cailean shrugged his shoulders. "Not the right atmosphere." Thomas rolled his eyes as they came upon the door. Allister was on his way out and almost ran into his brother, he was a bit shaken.

"Ai wouldn't go in there." Allister said, but Thomas pushed him to the side and walked past him alone. "Et's disturbin', there's skin everywhere."

"Oh boy. TOM, ARE YE ALRIGHT!?"

"FINE!" Thomas yelled from somewhere in the house. Not listening to his brother, Cailean went past him and into the home.

"This place isn't so bad, minus the rats, insects, and the smell." Cailean said and pinched his nose. "TOM WHERE ARE YOU?!" Cailean called out.

"In here." Thomas said in a room down the hall, Cailean hurried toward the room. When he got there he looked around, seeing a one bedded room, Thomas was looking around the room for something.

"This place makes my head hurt."

"Lay down on our old bed. I'll come get you in a few minutes."

"Alright." Cailean said and laid down on the very old bed, passing out almost immediately. Thomas had walked out before he had fallen asleep, but Cailean felt a presence. He opened his eyes to see familiar blue hair, but it was a child standing in front of him. "Thomas." Cailean muttered, still tired.

"Who the hell are you, get out of my bed?"

"Goddamn, I'm seeing things."

"Shu~, you'll wake Andy and then we'll get in trouble." The little boy said and slapped Cailean's hand.

"I'm sorry, I was just really tired."

"I guess I could let you stay if you don't yell."

"Thank ye, would ye like te sleep next te me?"

"Is it safe?"

"Safest place here." Cailean flashed a smile at the boy before the child climbed into the bed.

"I'm Thomas."

"I know, I'm Cailean." Cailean said and Thomas curled up next to Cailean. It was calm until a bang came with a bloody scream. Cailean sprung up while little Thomas curled up.

Another shot.

Thomas was bawling and trying to hide, not only him but Andrew was screaming as he cried. "Be quite Andy or they'll get us." Thomas said hiding under the blanket.

"I've got it." Cailean hurried over to the crib in the room and looked down to see a crying baby. "Hey little guy." Cailean whispered, reaching a hand into the crib. The baby paused and looked up at the new face, curious over anything.

"He stopped." Thomas said, getting out of the bed in a hurry.

"Yes, he just wanted attention." Cailean said with a smile, a hand suddenly landing on his. He looked over to see an older Thomas, around the age he had been when Cailean had first seen him.

"You know a lot, you'd make a great dad." Thomas said right before an angry scream ripped through the room.

"THOMAS, GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE YOU BLUE HAIRED FREAK!" The shut door's knob began to twist as the angry man tried to get in.

"Oh no." Thomas muttered. "You've got to go now or I'll get punished again." Thomas said before he disappea

. When Cailean opened his eyes he was alone in the bedroom. He looked over to the crib in the room and sat up in bed. Cailean blacked out for a moment because when he looked again he was in front of the crib. Looking down, he saw the red stained blankets, thus reminding him of his dream. Before he sobbed out again, an arm wrapped itself around his. Cailean looked to see Thomas staring down at the same stains.

"This is where they killed Andy, stabbing him over and over. You know, I feel like he would have loved you."

"Really?" Cailean smiled at the younger and leaned against him.

"You would have been a great dad to him."

"Hm, I was actually thinking when we sort all of this out, we should adopt a child for our family."

"What?" Thomas looked over, shocked at the words Cailean had just said. Not only did Cailean seem like he wasn't the type to like a child, but he acted very similar. Thomas began picking out all the problems there was with having a child in their family, then he thought positively. Thomas himself was lonely when Cailean was in meetings with his brothers and cousins and a child would keep him busy. The fuzzy feeling Thomas had inside was torn into pieces when he thought of when hunger would hit, if one of them would attack a baby that would just be too painful, and what if they both were going hunting then who would watch the baby, Jeanne has Françoise.

"We'll see." Thomas muttered and dug into his pocket, pulling his matches out. "Lets finish this first." Cailean looked at the Brit and then down at the crib. He notice a small stuffed rabbit laying in the crib and he reached down, picking it up.

"Do you want this toy."

"Yes, I'll give it to Françoise." Thomas smiled as he took the doll.

"Alright, shall we go hunt." Cailean said, hunger in his eyes.

"Of course, I'm rather hungry." Thomas smiled and shoved the doll into Cailean's hands. He removed a match from its case and stuck it, causing the tip of the match to become in flamed. He threw it onto the bed and grabbed his husbands hand before pulling him out of the now burning bedroom. That wasn't the last match Thomas lit and threw, he lit one for ever room to spread the fire. Once the duo opened the door the air flew in and Thomas pulled Cailean out of the house before it exploded from the oxygen intake. The force sent the two a few feet ahead and into the dirt, scrapping their arms.

"Ugh, ow my body." Cailean muttered as he turned onto his back.

"Mine as well."

"ARE YOU BOTH ALRIGHT!?" Eily yelled, running toward them.

"As good as we can be." Thomas muttered as he pushed himself up on his knees.

"My back singed I think, how ironic."

"What happened?" Allister asked, helping his big brother off the ground.

"Matches, lots of them."

"We're your parents in there?" Eily asked, pulling Thomas to his feet.

"Yes, right where I left them." Thomas said, wrapping Cailean's arm around his waist.

"What?" Allister spoke up, confused by the last part of Thomas' answer.

"I told you I got even, two lives for five is good enough to me." Thomas muttered, smiling widely.

"Eh." The three siblings let out.

"How, when?" Cailean asked.

"When I was 12, they went to bed after killing Andy. I grabbed that mans gun and shot them over and over before burying Andy." Cailean clutch Thomas around the waist. There was a silence that was only filled by the inferno blazing behind the four family members. No one dared to speak in fear of insulting the younger, their silence already doing so. Allister and Cailean exchanged looks of dumbfound with Eily and each other before Allister finally spoke up.

"They deserved it." Plainly Allister said and patted Thomas on the head. "Ai won' say ye chose the right thin', but they're off this world."

"I guess your right, but what's done is done." Thomas muttered, head down in a depressed state, not able to utter a word. Cailean seemed to notice before his brother and sister and tried to distract them.

"I for one am starving, how about we start the hunting."

"I just want to go home." Thomas muttered, curling against Cailean

"No we are going te eat and then we will go home."

"I don't want to eat Cai, I just want to rest."

"Come on, some alone time, just the both of us. Ye can't say no because Eily and Allister already left." Thomas looked up to notice the absent duo.

"Shit." Thomas said, Cailean taking the chance to steal the Brit from the ground in a scoop of his arms.

"I know the perfect place for ye and me to feed." Cailean said and took off with Thomas clinging to him.

*PAGE BREAK*

Dylan sat alone in the dining room, waiting for Allister to return. It was around three in the morning, almost two hours since Cailean and Allister. The Bonnefoy's had long went to bed, Jeanne insisting Dylan return to Allister's room for the night, but Dylan just told her he would wait. By now his behind was aching from the wooden chairs, not helping his healing process. Dylan was falling asleep while he was waiting, lucky for him, the door open and in walked Eily and Allister, Eily having blood in her hair and dress.

The two vampires were talking, but stopped when they noticed Dylan sitting on the dining room chair. At first they were shocked, but Allister smiled and walked into the dark room.

"Aren' ye suppose tae be asleep?"

"Ai wanted te go te bed with yw, Ai feel safer with yw around." Dylan said, standing up slowly, holding a hand on his backside.

"Ye shouldn' be up so long and sittin', lets go tae bed." Allister said, scooping the Welsh boy up into his arms.

"Ok."

"Allister, ask him now before ye make things acquired." Eily said as she climbed the stairs.

"Ask me what?" Dylan asked, smiling sweetly at Allister.

"Dylan, will ye feed me tonight?"

"Ywr hungry? What about those two men by the forest?"

"Ai bled that and fed that to Cai. Ye don't have tae."

"Et's alrigh', lets go upstairs so we don' interrupt the others." Dylan said, kissing Allister's cheek.

"Et's really ok?" Allister asked as his feet moved toward the stairs.

"Yes, et's for ywr health so Ai won' deprive yw of the only medicine."

"Thank ye." Allister said and climbed the stairs with his sister and new lover. When they reached the top Allister separated from Eily and tried to make it to his room as fast as possible while trying not to alert Dylan. Once the two reached the room Allister laid Dylan down and went back to close and lock the door. Allister returned and wasted no time climbing over the human.

"Ywr eyes, they look so hungry."

"Ai am." Allister said licking Dylan's neck right after.

"Please don' make et hurt te much." Dylan moved his head to the side, exposing more flesh to the hungry Scotsman. Allister looked up at the younger man making sure he was comfortable. Dylan had his eyes shut and muttering something as he shook a bit. Dylan wasn't the only one shaking, Allister was nerves. He'd never bitten Dylan alive before, he was scared of hurting him. For a moment Allister rethought this, taking control of his hunger. As he was about to pull back an arm wrapped around his neck and a hand landed on his head. "Is somethin' wron', do Ai not taste good for yw?" Dylan asked, not sounding hurt at all, instead a bit comforting as his hand massages the back of Allister's head.

"Ai'm rethinkin' this, Ai don' wan' tae hurt ye." Allister looked up at the smiling boy.

"Et's ok, how bad can et hurt after Ai was just…raped twice in a row, Ai bet et will feel nice." Dylan sadly smiled.

"Don' show me tha' smile, give me yer bright smile." Allister said and snuggled against Dylan's neck.

"Ok, bite mi and Ai'll smile the whole time. Dylan said and smiled widely.

"Ai'm scared tae." Allister finally said, surprising the Welsh boy. Dylan sat up and instantly pull Allister into a hug.

"Et's alrigh', don' be scared because Ai'll be fine."

"Ai haven' stopped on someone since Ai was a chil'." Allister shook and held onto Dylan. "Ai should have just killed someone with Eily, Ai'm sorry."

"Et's fine Allister, and didn' yw feed off ywr husband?"

"Only once, Ai made a promise tae him tae take his blood when he died, Ai'm still disgusted with myself." Allister growled and was even crying against Dylan's shoulder.

"Allister." Dylan muttered, crying a bit himself. "Yw shouldn' feel disgusted, yw should feel glad tha' he offered you his blood after death, abstinence from blood. Wha' was his name?"

"Well…his name is actually your name."

"Rywn?" Dylan said.

"Dylan."

"Oh." Dylan blushed. "Ai see." Dylan frowned.

"Don' ye dare think those though's, ye are different than him." Allister said and pulled away from Dylan. "Ai love ye now, as ye are."

"Ai was thinkin' Ai must be a reminder of his death, Ai wasn' thinkin' about being a replacement…though thank yw for tellin' me." Dylan muttered and kissed Allister.

"Ye do remind me of Dylan, the fun times. They give me ideas of what we can do."

"Ywr eating before we do anything."

"Ai'm sorry, Ai shouldn't have brought et up."

"Do mi a favor, just shut the hell up and get ywr fangs into mi neck." Dylan puffed his cheek making Allister chuckle a little.

"Lets just both go to bed, we look horrid."

"Ai said put ywr fang in mi neck, Ai can' sleep if ywr not alrigh'. If ywr still worried abou' mi, don'."

"Dylan, stop…please." Allister's breathing became shallow and eyes slowly turning to a shade of brown.

"Jus' let go of ywr hunger, Ai'll be fine."

"Ai'm hungry, but Ai'm scared."

"Yw don' think Ai am, Ai wan' yw te feel better so jus' bite mi neck."

"Only if ye don' fall unconscious." Allister said, his body moving on its on according. His head was already against Dylan's neck, taking in the Welsh boys scent. Allister's hands moved to Dylan's shoulder and hair.

"Ai'll stay awake the whole time, Ai promise." Dylan said and as his last word left his mouth a sharp pain ripped through his neck that caused a gasp from Dylan. One of Dylan's arms wrapped around Allister and clenched his clothes. Allister removed his fangs and placed his mouth over the twin holes. Dylan could feel the blood rushing out and only chuckled. Allister stared over at his lover, a bit confused, but kept drinking the warm red liquid flooding into his mouth. Dylan kept chuckling and giggling as Allister licked his neck.

"What?" Allister asked, finally having enough of his curiosity.

"T-tha' tickles a lot, Ai like et." Dylan said, smiling widely. Allister was shocked but returned to his neck, licking up the sliding blood from Dylan's neck. The human male kept laughing until a new feeling washed over him and a moan escapes him. At first Allister was confused until he saw the tears running down Dylan's face.

"Wha's wron'?" Allister asked after pulling away from Dylan's neck. Dylan fell back on the bed and continued to cry while Allister tried to talk to him. "Did Ai hurt ye? Why are ye cryin'?" Allister asked, that's when he noticed the blood on the bed. The Scot looked at the bottom of Dylan's pajama bottom, blood covering them. "Stay here, Ai'll get Eily."

"Ok." Dylan muttered, laying flat out. Allister raced out only to return in seconds with his sister in toe.

"What happened?"

"Ai was eating and he was laughin', suddenly he started cryin'. He tore it back open and is bleedin'." Allister explained as he grabbed Dylan's hand.

"Ai'll take care of him, can ye spread his legs for me?" Eily said and lit her candle. Allister let go of Dylan's hand and ran to his feet, removing the blood stained pants.

"Ai-Ai'll wash them, Ai'm sorry." Dylan said as Allister laid the pants to the side.

"Don' worry Dylan, Ai'll have a servant do et." Allister cooed and removed Dylan's undergarments, leaving the boy exposed. Allister pushed Dylan's legs far apart and Eily collected her things. "So Dylan, Ai was goin' tae take ye tae town tomorrow for clothing, Ai guess tha's out of the plan."

"Ai'm sorry."

"Don' be, now we can spend all day together in my room." Allister smiled over Dylan's legs at said boy. Dylan gasped as he felt the flame near his skin.

"Ai see ye just tore open the old wounds, how about Ai stuff a small amount of cloth in there to stop the bleeding, Ai'll even teach Allister how te place them right."

"O-Ok." Dylan muttered. "Hey, Miss. Eily."

"Yes?"

"Are yw lonely?"

"What do ye mean?"

"Ai've noticed that everyone here is married or has been except ye."

"Oh that, ye see Ai'm not the marrying type. Ai have yet to find a proper man for myself."

"Oh, good for yw." Dylan said, twitching as Eily cared to him. "Ai'm sorry for spitting on yw, et was gross."

"Et's fine, Ai forgave ye long ago. Done." Eily said and blew out the candle. "Does et hurt as much."

"No, thank yw Eily." Dylan said and Allister put his legs together.

"Yer welcome."

"How about tomorrow we can take a bath together and share some time together?" Allister asked, wrapping the blanket around Dylan.

"Ie." Dylan blushed and nodded repeatedly. Eily packed her things and quietly left the duo alone.

"Men." She scoffed as she walked down the hall. The night remained quiet even when Thomas and Cailean returned home at daylight breaking.

*PAGE BREAK*

The years 2013, December 18 and four in the afternoon. School had just gotten out, which meant another day of hell was over for Dylan. Ever since he started high school he's been bullied. Today was no different, today his bullies met with him at the subway station. Dylan always took it home, a small house on the bad side of town. His parents never cared, especially when he got excepted into a high grade school, they loathed Dylan's existence in their lives. The only reason they kept him around was because they got payed for his school, they used that money on drugs and alcohol. Dylan had only two friends to share his problems with, Navah and Fausto, two exchange student. So far Dylan was depending on himself for everything since he was a nobody in a society of somebodies. He never really thought anyone would take interest in him, until he found someone who was.

While Dylan was waiting for his train alone when he notice a group of bullies looking at him. Dylan tried to ignore them, but they started walking over to Dylan, freaking the Welsh boy out. Dylan tried to look away but was cut off guard when a man stepped in between him and the bullies only a few feet away.

"There ye are, Ai've been searching around fer ever, ye know we get worried when ye don' hurry." The man said, dumbfounding everyone in the group and Dylan. The man kept winking at Dylan until he caught on to the mans idea.

"Oh, Ie. Ai'm sorry, Ai guess Ai lost track if time."

"We better go before mother thinks we're eloping. Ye know how she can be."

"Ie, again Ai'm sorry." Dylan said and turned to walk with the man.

"Just call next time." The man said and began walking when Dylan was pulled back by the bullies.

"Who's this Dilly?" One guy asked.

"Te attractive te be a boyfriend." A girl said, looking the man up in down.

"Ai sure as hell am his boyfriend, now let him go before we miss our train." The man made a grab for Dylan, but the male bully tossed him to another boy, who shoved Dylan to another person. "Ai said let him go now." The mans large eyebrows furrowed and he pushed two of the bullies aside. As the man made a grab for Dylan, but the other bully pushed him aside. Dylan stumbled and fell into the tracks.

There was a scream causing everyone to look at a woman pointing down at the tracks. When people looked over the edge they saw Dylan, then the light at the end of the tunnel.

"KID GET UP!" People kept yelling at Dylan, but the boy had hit his head when he fell and couldn't hear anyone. As the train got closer the man jumped down into the tracks and wasted no time pinning Dylan to the side of the tracks. The man let out a terrified breath right before the train ran by them, the mans back barely missing the train. When the train stopped the man wasted no time and picked Dylan up, sitting him on the walk way. The man quickly jumped out himself and moved himself and Dylan behind the line. The bullies had ran away but the man was too busy with Dylan to chase them.

"Should we call the police?" Some people asked, crowding Dylan and the man.

"No, Ai'll take him tae my doctor." The man said and picked Dylan up bridle style. With Dylan pressed against him, the man boarded the train. A few hours later Dylan woke up on the train, his head on the man's lap.

"Oh, yer up. How do ye feel." The man from before asked Dylan.

"Ai'm fine, thank yw sir." Dylan smiled up at the man.

"Call me Allister."

"Ai'm Dylan."

"Ai know, Dylan Rywn Ellis."

"How do yw know tha'?"

"We've met before, though ye probably don' remember me."

"Wha's else do yw know?" Dylan asked, sitting up.

"Yer 17, and live in a crappy home. Those clothes tell me ye still live with yer parents, but they don' care about ye."

"How do ye know that much?" Dylan was a bit spooked of his savior.

"Because Ai've known ye fer so long." Allister said and kissed Dylan on the head. "Ai swear ye get cuter every time."

"Ai'm kind of scared, please tell me who ye are." Allister looked around at the empty cart and smiled at Dylan.

"Ai'm Allister Kirkland, yer husband in nine other lives."

"Arsehole, quit jokin'. How would anyone live tae be ten lives older?" Dylan said, arms wrapping around his waist. "Stop et." Dylan said and tried to push Allister away.

"Sorry, Ai just got hungry and Ai've been waiting 17 years fer ye." Allister said and pushed Dylan flat on the seat.

"EH!" Dylan let out and turned his head to the side, not knowing that's what Allister want. With a swift movement Dylan gasped in pain, Allister's fangs digging into his neck. "W-WHAT T-THE HE-ah ha." Dylan began chuckling, turning into a full blown laugh. "T-THA'S TICKLES HA HA!" People in the next cart glared at the laughing Welsh boy but didn't dare move. "W-what are yw doin'?" Dylan asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Eating." Allister said, looking up at Dylan. Dylan stared a bit at the blood covered face of Allister, connecting the dots in his head. Allister smiled and returned to Dylan's neck. Dylan laughed and tried to push Allister away. Once the night prince was done he covered the marks around Dylan's neck with his Scottish flag scarf. The teenager was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. "So, lets go home." Allister said, helping Dylan sit up.

"Ai am not living with yw, we just met."

"Ye just met me, Ai've known you since the late 1700."

"Ai'm not tha's old, just leave mi alone. Ye've fed so please just leave mi alone." Dylan said folding his hands across his lap.

"No, ye don' never wan' tae be alone. Aren' those two friends of yer's leavin'. Ye ain' bein' left alone."

"If yw're already married mi then yw don' need mi now."

"Dylan, ye've died nine times, this time fer sure is the right one, Ai can feel et. Please come live with me, my family wan's tae meet ye."

"Family." Dylan said, looking at Allister with wide eyes.

"Our family, my sister and brothers, nephew and cousins."

"That sounds like a big family, wha' are they like?"

"Come home with me, they are waitin'."

"Yw promise, they will like mi."

"Aye lad." Allister said and pulled Dylan into a hug. It was a surprise when Dylan started to cry and clung to Allister's clothes.

"Ai don' like bein' alone and hated." Dylan nuzzled into Allister, finding the comfort he wanted.

"Ai won' let ye be alone anymore alrigh'."

"Ie." Dylan muttered, Allister kissing his forehead. "Where are we goin'?"

"London, England, to Kirkland Manor."

"Kirkland as in the big brand Kirkland's?" Dylan said.

"Aye."

"Ai'm sorry fer bein' rude."

"Et's fine."

"So wha's our family like?" Allister smiled at the fact Dylan was warming up to him,

"Well Eily is the eldes', born three minutes before Cailean. She is unwedded, nice woman though. Cai is married tae Thomas, a blued hair punk and they adopted a baby boy, named him after Thomas' baby brother. Then et's me and following is Arthur. Tha' twerp is married tae the damn American Alfred Jones, ye might of heard about him."

"Ie." Dylan nodded.

"My cousin Francis Bonnefoy married a witch and had a daughter, ye named her Françoise."

"They let mi name her." Dylan repeated.

"Aye, Jeanne, Francis' wife, was like a mother tae ye, she loved ye so much. Et was the end of yer second life, ye tried tae save her but the fire ruined any chance."

"Fire?" Dylan asked a bit spooked.

"They captured her and burned her at the stake, ye were burned badly as well."

"How'd Ai die?"

"Francis' anger got the best of him and he crushed yer windpipe."

"Ah." Dylan gasped, clinging tae Allister. "Is he still mad."

"He forgave ye."

"Ai'm sorry Ai can' remember this."

"Et's not yer fault."

"So, Ai'm tired."

"Ye wan' me tae watch ye, Ai'll wake ye up when we arrive." Allister said as Dylan laid down on Allister's lap.

"Ai've been so restless lately, Ai'm happy et's vacation now."

"Ai get ye tae myself." Allister smirked, and weaved his hand through Dylan's hair."Oh and happy birthday Dylan." Allister said, holding Dylan's hand with his other hand.


End file.
